El Octavo Día
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Trunks pasa por una de las etapas más difíciles de su vida. Después de una noche de fiesta su padre le obliga a entrenar a su lado y de un golpe lo deja en coma para cuando finalmente logro despertar ya nada era como antes ni jamás volvería a serlo.
1. El día primero

El Octavo Día

**En el Principio…**

1 El día primero

Recordaba perfectamente recorrer las calles de la ciudad del oeste en compañía de su mejor amigo, Goten, eran cerca de las 4:00 AM, borrachos ambos, salían de una fiesta a la que habían invitado a Trunks, una de esas fiestas salvajes donde hubo todo lo imaginado y por imaginar. Goten aun cargaba una botella de vodka, era la primera vez que bebía hasta llegar a la embriaguez y también la primera vez que no llegaba a dormir a casa, para Trunks comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre, tenía 18 años y ya estaba a punto de terminar la universidad, se rodeaba de gente mayor a él que lo invitaban a fiestas y algunos abusaban de su generosidad con el dinero, comenzó a involucrarse en el mundo de las fiestas, del alcohol, de las mujeres y de vicios tales como el tabaco y el alcohol ese día invito a su amigo para que "socializara" y conociera un poco de ese mundo del que ahora él ya era parte. Acabaron ebrios caminando en las calles porque ninguno podía conducir ni mucho menos volar . Goten se mofaba de su madre y su fiero carácter

-Mañana…mañana va a matarme…ja, ja, ja- se reía reciamente como si no le importara- soy saiyajin, no puede hacerme nada ja, ja, ja,- la realidad era que moría de miedo ante su reacción, seguía bebiendo porque el vodka le quitaba la ansiedad que se generaba al imaginar la ira de su madre, sus gritos y sus reproches, diría que era un rebelde mal hijo, ya escuchaba los gritos en sus oídos

-Mi madre se va a molestar, seguro me dirá algo- le contesto Trunks con una sonrisa

-¿y tu padre?

-Mi padre…- le arrebato de las manos la botella a Goten, tomo un cuarto del litro que todavía tenía y se lo devolvió, sentía como si lumbre pasara por su garganta – ¡Va a estar demasiado ocupado con su pequeñita como para decirme algo!- grito efusivamente, le quito de nuevo la botella y se termino lo que faltaba y la arrojo contra el callejón, rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo

-Idiota- le dijo Goten molesto- ¿Qué culpa tenía la botella de tus celos? Ahora ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir otra a esta hora?- Trunks le dio una fuerte palmada en la nuca, estaba furioso por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Yo…yo no estoy celoso…no estoy celoso- le contesto con la lengua enredada cuatropeándose en cada oración- …a Bra la quiero mucho, mucho, tú no tienes idea de cuanto Así que no hables si no sabes…y la botella ya estaba vacía, animal

-Estas celoso, muy celoso…- le cantaba en tono burlón. Si lo estaba pero no lo reconocía, después de todo Bra no se tenía ninguna culpa, toda era suya, de su padre, de su madre, de quien fuera, con las neuronas ebrias no quería pensar en culpas y penas

-Cállate ya- continuaron caminando, la calles eran iluminadas por los rústicos faroles del décimo parque de ciudad del oeste que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se sentaron en una de las bancas, Goten se durmió inmediatamente, la noche le había robado las fuerzas, Trunks se tardo unos minutos en dormir, pensaba en la estúpida cancioncita de Goten "Esta celoso, muy celoso"

Sintió como le sacudían el hombro y la luz que le traspasaba los ojos, a duras penas pudo ver a un oficial de policía, era un hombre anciano, pequeño y delgado que no dejaba de mirarlo con severidad

-¿Usted es hijo de Bulma Brief?- Trunks solo asintió, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de incorporarse, veía a Goten dormir placidamente a su lado, que envidia le tenía-¿Dormía usted aquí?

-S…

-yo pensaría bien lo que voy a decir…hay una multa por dormir en los parques y tendría que sancionarlo en la estación de policía, la prensa podría enterarse. Podría ser que tan solo se sentó a descansar

-…solo me senté a descansar- le contesto sorprendido por la actitud que aquel hombre estaba tomando, usualmente cuando un policía se daba cuenta que era un Brief siempre trataba de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Es mejor que se vayan a sus casas

-Esta bien…solo debo de despertar a mi amigo- el policía le miraba esperando que lo hiciera, pero Trunks estaba fuera de sí, en parte por la resaca, en parte por la actitud de ese hombre que al parecer quería protegerlo, se preguntaba las razones mientras trataba de despertar a Goten

-Tiene su amigo el sueño muy pesado…

-Si

-Es mejor que lo despierte lo más pronto posible…

-Oiga… ¿Por qué hace esto? Yo si estaba dur…

-Hace años, antes de que usted naciera lleve a un amigo de su madre a la corporación cápsula y cuando conocí a su abuelo le pedí el favor de que arreglara mi motocicleta…le dije que se lo pagaría de alguna manera…talvez esta sea la manera de hacerlo…despierte a su amigo y váyanse.

Trunks estaba sentado en la cocina, su cabeza sobre la mesa. Eran las 7 de la mañana de un sábado, era seguro que nadie estaría levantado; para su desgracia no tenía sueño. El beber toda la noche ya había comenzado a hacerle estragos, la cabeza le dolía y tenía una sed que nada parecía saciar. Apoyo su espalda sobre la silla, iban a regañarlo como se había vuelto costumbre desde los últimos 4 meses, deseaba tanto que le importara. Si no lo dejaban salir buscaba la manera de escapar, si no le daban dinero cualquier "amigo" le prestaba, si le negaban los autos podía volar y si su padre le exigía una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento la haría, solo serian unas horas. ¿Era ser joven el que lo hiciera querer estar fuera todo el tiempo, el que tuviera dinero que quisiera gastarlo, era el ser hombre lo que hacia que estuviera con la mujer que quisiera cuando quisiera?

Estaba tan aturdido por la resaca y tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que su padre entro a la cocina, le miro detenidamente y después se fue hacia el refrigerador

-¿Ebrio?- le pregunto con enfado- ya se esta siendo costumbre… ¿acabas de llegar?- Cada palabra de Vegeta era un taladro en la cabeza del joven saiyajin, se inclino sobre si mismo por obra del malestar, las nauseas que sintió de repente, mal dijo al alcohol, sabia amargo y luego le hacia sentir pésimo; pero lo seguía bebiendo –Tu madre se esta hartando de esta situación

-Solo ella se preocupa por mi- reprocho el muchacho, Vegeta hizo caso omiso del comentario, se limito a levantarse de la mesa y retirarse, no quería empezar el día con un pelea- que raro que te vayas- le dijo con ironía, si, estaba celoso ¿y que? Su padre nunca le puso la atención que le daba a Bra, a su manera de verlo la consentían demasiado, la hacían caprichosa y orgullosa…le toco la parte fácil.

-No voy a discutir contigo- le contesto Vegeta determinante, harto de sus reproches y de esa situación.

Trunks de nuevo se quedo a solas, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sueño llego sobre esa mesa, con la luz del sol pegándole directamente en la cara.

-Hijo ¿Otra vez?- y escucho esa voz, la que a pesar de ser mayor aun le temía- tenemos que hablar- con trabajo alzó la cara, ahí estaba su madre fumando un cigarrillo mirándolo con severidad- ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? Trunks, se esta volviendo un problema

-Necesito descansar- dijo finalmente, Bulma se sentó frente a él

-Ya me estoy cansado de esta situación. Estas perjudicando a todos sobre todo a ti- pero Trunks no creyó en esas palabras, estaba seguro de que había alguien a quien no le interesaba del todo, que tampoco le odiaba más no era su centro de atención a menos que quisiera entrenar al lado de un ser vivo capaz de darle batalla, ese alguien alguna vez fue su héroe admirado, el hombre más fuerte del mundo- Ve a darte un baño y luego baja a desayunar

Salía de la cocina cuando se encontró con su padre, hizo ese gesto de desprecio que Trunks tanto detestaba, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿Ya desayunaste?- pregunto Vegeta

-No

-Pues en cuanto lo hagas, te espero en la cámara de gravedad, vas a entrenar conmigo

-¿Qué?- aquello era inaudito- necesito dormir- le replico mientras caminaba a donde él estaba- No he dormido desde hace dos días

-Ese no es mi problema- le respondió casi a gritos, a tal grado que Bulma se asomo al pasillo atraída por el escándalo- Tú te lo buscaste- quiso reprocharle tantas cosas que se le venían a la mente; pero no pudo hacerlo frente a su madre, se dio la media vuelta tragando su ira y subió a su habitación

-Vegeta- le llamó con esa voz que a pesar de los años aun le fascinaba escuchar- no deberías de ser tan duro con él, esta en una etapa muy difícil.

-Tiene 18 años, no debería de estar comportándose de esa manera… no puedo felicitarlo por su comportamiento…voy a entrenar- y salio de ahí, aun pensando en su hijo, había crecido demasiado rápido. Se preguntaba si en realidad le daba más preferencia a Bra.

A la pequeña le toco vivir cuando Vegeta era otro hombre, inclusive ya se consideraba terrícola, además era una niña no podía tratarla igual que a él.

Seguía meditando mientras se ejercitaba en la cámara de gravedad. No quería que su hijo fuera como cualquier muchacho terrícola, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido el rey de Vegeta. Aunque no lo era ni nunca lo sería debía de comportarse como tal, tener la fuerza y habilidad dignas del mejor guerrero saiyajin. No podía consentirle su conducta como el joven derrochador y desenfrenado en el que lo veía convertirse, verlo así le daba coraje, verlo llegar borracho era aun peor…su hijo, su heredero en ese estado; pero había algo que le dolía más: ver a su mujer sufrir.

Bulma no entendía el comportamiento del muchacho, se le salían las lagrimas hablando de lo que le estaba pasando ¿algo había hecho mal? ¿Se había equivocado en la forma en que lo creció? Después de todo, ella lo hizo prácticamente sola por 8 años antes de que él asumiera que tanto Bulma como Trunks formaban parte de su vida. Era él el culpable de todo lo que pasaba, así se sentía

-Ya estoy aquí- escucho la desganada voz del joven por el intercomunicador. El príncipe se detuvo, bajo la gravedad a una unidad y abrió la puerta. Su hijo estaba parado frente a él, cabizbajo, ojeroso, indiferente tan distinto al niñito que se acercaba a la cámara de gravedad a rogarle que le dejara entrenar a su lado

-Pasa- le ordeno con su fría voz y el así lo hizo deseando estar en otra parte. Era el momento perfecto para decirle a su padre todo lo que pensaba; pero prefirió guardar sus energías para el entrenamiento era inevitable que lo hiciera y mejor hacerlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento

-¿Qué hago primero?- pregunto el joven

-Calentamiento… hoy lo necesitas más que nunca- y sin decir palabra, Trunks comenzó a estirar las piernas mientras su padre hacia lagartijas, viendo de cuando en cuando la expresión de su hijo, esa mirada vacía y con cierto odio implícito, parecida a la que él alguna vez tuviera cuando el único objetivo en su vida era derrocar aquel tirano a quien servía y ser aun mas cruel que él.

Trunks pensaba que su vida se tornaba difícil, a pesar de que su futuro como presidente de la empresa estaba asegurada él no se sentía seguro de querer serlo, quería ser libre, como su padre; pero al mismo tiempo que quería ser como él en cierto aspecto a veces lo odiaba, él le ignoro por mucho tiempo, aunque después de la pelea con Majin Boo había cambiado bastante; pero no tanto como cuando llego Bra, en verdad la pequeña le había cambiado por completo, incluso le abrazo siendo una bebé; de buena fuente sabía que su padre apenas le dirigía la mirada siendo bebé, mucho menos iba a abrazarlo. En ese momento, mientras entrenaba, lo odiaba, ni siquiera le tenía consideración…le vio desvelado y mareado y no le intereso, le ordeno ir a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar con él a pesar de sus pésimas condiciones cuando era más que evidente que lo que necesitaba era dormir…que buen padre tenía. Sin importar como estuviera surgió un deseo en él…quería acabar con su padre, derrumbarlo…derrotarlo tal como Gokú lo había hecho, quería que desapareciera…no solo a él, quería desaparecerlo todo, para que estuviera en realidad solo y no únicamente se sintiera solo y rodeado por todos… hoy odiaba todo y a todos y su padre les representaba, era todo el centro de su odio encarnado.

-Trunks…Vas a atacarme tan fuerte como puedas- Abrió bien los ojos al escuchar aquella disposición. Como había deseado eso- veo que te agrado la idea- le dijo Vegeta. Trunks se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, dejo de hacerlo, se suponía que un hijo debía de respetar a su padre, al menos eso le habían enseñado, no podía alegrarse porque iba a atacarlo- Voy a subir la gravedad a 250 unidades, prepárate…tienes que tratar de golpearme y esquivar mis ataques al mismo tiempo

-Es fácil

-En tu estado…lo dudo mucho- sus palabras le enfurecieron, que raro que lo humillara en un entrenamiento- Vamos- y tomo una pose de defensa- atácame- no lo dudó ni un segundo se abalanzo contra él olvidando cualquier técnica de combate. Para Vegeta le era fácil esquivar sus golpes, a cada uno comprobaba que su hijo se guiaba por el coraje que traía desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo

-¡Trunks no es el momento de usar tu ira!...peleas peor que un niño- sus palabras en vez de hacerle recapacitar y pelear mejor solo lograron enfurecerlo más, lanzaba cada golpe con toda la fuerza que podía mas ninguno lograba alcanzar a su padre. Vegeta se hastiaba de la patética situación de su hijo

-Si quieres golpearme tienes que pensar… ¡Vamos!- Trunks seguía intentando, más furioso que nunca, tenía que demostrarle quien era él, desmayarlo de un solo golpe- Si no puedes golpearme…entonces yo te enseñare como debes de hacerlo

-Puedo esquivarte

-Por tu bien…eso espero…prepárate, no tendré miramiento alguno

-No hace falta- Trunks se puso a la defensiva atento a cualquier movimiento de su padre, de repente todo su cuerpo tambaleo, todo se oscureció…como si un telón negro lo hubiera cubierto todo

-¡Trunks!- escucho que le llamaban, era su padre- ¡Trunks! – y su padre estaba…desesperado ¿por él? ¿Por qué? - ¡Trunks reacciona!- cayo en la cuenta de que lo había golpeado, talvez demasiado fuerte- ¡Trunks, despierta! – quería hablar decirle que estaba despierto, que lo estaba escuchando, quería preguntar a que se debía su desesperación y saber que sucedió; pero no podía hablar, su voz no obedecía a su cerebro ¿estaba muriendo? No quería morir aun… la voz de su padre se hizo inentendible, se hacia mas lejana y él se sentía flotar, sin ver, sin escuchar, sin sentir, poco a poco se perdió de si mismo, no supo más.

Abrió los ojos y solo había oscuridad, una densa penumbra. A ciencia cierta no sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera podía distinguirse a si mismo. El golpe lo había aturdido demasiado, su padre había puesto demasiada fuerza en ese puño.

Se sentó en aquello que parecía ser su cama, el colchón le era familiar era por eso que asumía estar en su habitación. Repaso su mirada a la oscuridad, no veía nada ¿estaba ciego?

Habían pasado varios minutos; pero aun no veía nada quizá el golpe fue tan brutal que lo había dejado ciego…no podía creerlo ¡ciego! Pedía a Kami Sama no estarlo o que fuera pasajero.

Nada le tranquilizaba, finalmente se recostó, su respiración se agito, todo él temblaba, no veía y escuchaba ruidos vagos, como de pasos que se arrastraban fuera de la casa, truenos que se alejaban, fuera de eso no había nada ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba su hermanita?

Los ruidos se alejaban más, un frió glacial le tomo por sorpresa, abrazo sus piernas con fuerza. Sin poder controlarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar en busca de calor.

Todo aquello duro un par de minutos aunque para él fue eterno.

Abruptamente ceso el frió; no solo eso, poco a poco la oscuridad se hacia menos densa, distinguía sombras y formas. Se sentó nuevamente, ahora había claridad. Desde su ventana distinguía un sol naciente en un cielo color vainilla ocultando por grandes edificios, ante tal escena solo pudo pensar en una cosa: no estaba ciego…agradeció a Kami Sama, aun no aceptaba la idea de que jamás volvería a ver.

Un rayo de sol le pego directamente a los ojos, le lastimaba, se llevo la mano para taparlos, entreabrió los espacios entre sus dedos, al fin se había acostumbrado, bajo su mano recorriendo su cara cuando sintió algo distinto, sintió pelo, pelo largo, paso su mano por debajo de su nariz y en sus mejillas ¿Barba y bigote? Cuando lo golpearon se acababa de rasurar. Se levanto y entro al baño para verse en el espejo, sus ojos recorrieron su reflejo ¿en verdad era él? Desde la última vez que se vio tenía una imagen distinta, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, era más flaco y traía barba y bigote ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

Salio del baño, no comprendía que pasaba, se abrocho la camisa rayada de su pijama, pensaba que tan fuerte había sido ese golpe

-¡Mamá!...- Nadie respondió-¡Papá!- se fijo en el reloj eléctrico, no funcionaba, apretó una y otra vez el interruptor de la luz mas nada pasaba, comenzó a desesperarse-¡Bra!... ¿Que sucede?- Camino con desesperación por toda su casa, tomo uno de los teléfonos; la línea estaba muerta.

La desesperación se apodero de él, no había nadie en casa.

Salio de su hogar, en pijama, no le interesaba, camino unos pasos y lo único que vio fue calles desiertas, los autos que siempre pasaban por ahí no parecían estar. El mundo talvez se hubiera detenido.

Volteo a ambos lados sin ver nada. Claro, podía volar ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Incremento su ki; pero al intentar emprender el vuelo simplemente sus pies no se despegaban del suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- lo intento frenéticamente; pero ya no podía volar, talvez necesitaba fuerza.

Entro de nuevo a su casa y se sentó en el sofá….podría estar en coma y esto no era más que una pesadilla.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, todo le daba vueltas, pensaba en la razón por la cual no podía volar, quizás no estaba recuperado del todo.

Durmió un rato mas no soñó nada, todo era negro y vació, despertó apesadumbrado temiendo que todo siguiera igual. Se levanto, se sentía mejor, camino al espejo de la sala y se miro, alzo su cabello buscando la huella del golpe que su padre le había propinado, ahí estaba un pequeño circulo irregular de color verde amarillento a la izquierda de sus sienes, sin duda fue un golpe fuerte y fácilmente evitable lo sabía por el lugar donde estaba aquella huella, era cuestión de moverse un par de centímetros y nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- miraba a todas partes buscando alguna pista que le diera indicio de lo que sucedía- la televisión- dijo entusiasmado. A pesar de que no parecía haber electricidad Trunks tenía un pequeño televisor que usaba pilas, se sentó en la cama con el pequeño televisor en las manos y lo encendió. Se irrito con lo que veía: estática, estática, estática, todos los canales transmitían estática, a punto estaba de arrojarla por la ventana, pero se limito a sacudirla ligeramente. Albergaba la esperanza de que estuviera fallando, se rindió, nada de lo que le hiciera a ese televisor daba resultado, opto por apagarla. Alzo la vista, en un portarretrato de su escritorio estaba la fotografía reciente de su familia donde lo singular era que aparecía su padre, aunque en esta ocasión había algo más extraño. La tomo entre sus manos; el rostro de su padre estaba rasgado como si un animal lo hubiera hecho, aunque el cristal estaba intacto, la dejo sobre el escritorio. Corrió a la sala para buscar las escasas fotografías donde aparecía su padre, en todas ellas su rostro estaba rasgado y el cristal siempre estaba intacto.

Nada parecía tener sentido; pero esto era aun más inexplicable, una serie de preguntas se sucedieron en su mente ¿Por qué precisamente su padre era el único cuya rostro aparecía rasgada? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Decidió salir a explorar por las calles, se vistió con una pantalón negro una playera blanca y una chamarra negra con el logo de su empresa en el hombro, fue cuando se fijo de algo de lo cual no se había percatado: un reloj plateado en su muñeca izquierda, era digital e iba hacia atrás, en aquel momento marcaba las 160 horas, 11 minutos, cero segundos…No, nunca había tenido un reloj de ese estilo ¿Su madre se lo había puesto o talvez…su padre?

Quiso quitárselo; pero no era sencillo, en realidad era difícil de quitar, al final lo dejo, de todo lo que sucedía el tener o no ese reloj era lo que menos le importaba.

Salio de la corporación, tomo la cápsula que contenía su auto; pero al querer desencapsular nada pasaba, tampoco las cápsulas funcionaban

-Perfecto- lo intento varias veces sin éxito hasta que finalmente desistió. No necesitaba el auto, aunque no podía volar podía caminar. Dirigió una mirada al horizonte…no había nadie, únicamente edificios grises y amarillos que ocultaban los cielos

-¿Qué sucede?- o por que sucedía, ambas preguntas rondaban su mente mientras que caminaba calle tras calle viendo el mismo espectáculo un vació total de cualquier ser vivo, no sentía ningún ki. Camino hasta el centro de la ciudad, todo estaba limpio, no había nada que le dijera que hubo una batalla, una huida o una invasión, como si todos hubieran desaparecido de repente. Se sentó al pie de la estatua del rey del mundo, se fijo de que no había aves o algún otro animal, solo veía pasar las hojas muertas llevadas por el caprichoso viento.

-No puede ser- se levanto y corrió calle tras calle buscando algún indicio de vida-¿Hay alguien aquí?- grito a todo pulmón, mas su eco fue la única respuesta.

De nuevo quiso intentar volar pero nada resultaba. Estaba cansado y le invadió una terrible sensación de derrota, se apoyo sobre la pared de un pequeño supermercado, se cruzo de brazos y dejo caer su barbilla sobre su pecho-¿No hay nadie?- pensó, luego inhalo todo el aire que pudo- ¿Dónde están todos?- grito de nuevo y de nuevo su eco le respondió.

Se quedo ahí un rato, únicamente pensaba en que estaba solo, nunca en la vida había tenido tan plena sensación de abandono. Aun estaba débil y tenía hambre. Decidió entrar al súper mercado y comprar cualquier cosa que le quitara el hambre.

-Hola- saludo al entrar, con la esperanza de que alguien le contestara-¿Hay alguien aquí?- camino por los pasillos buscando comida, lo primero comestible que vio fueron galletas, sin perder tiempo abrió una caja de galletas tras otra, comía frituras, panes, todo lo que fuera comestible- Agua- busco algún refrigerador y al encontrarlo tomo una botella de agua tras otra, sin importar que las cámaras le grabaran. Después de saciar su hambre y su sed recorrió los pasillos en que había estado y se percato de que lo había comido no era ni la mitad de lo que usualmente podía comer cuando estaba muriendo de hambre como era su caso. A pesar de todo se sentía satisfecho; tenía ganas de volver a casa, de su billetera saco varios billetes que esperaba cubrieran todo lo que había consumido y los dejo cerca de una caja registradora, si talvez volvía todo a la normalidad de un momento a otro al menos ya había pagado.

Miro el reloj marcaba las 155 horas, 2 minutos, 27 segundos, no se dio cuenta de que se habían ido esas 5 horas.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, aun si ver a nadie, pensaba en todo lo que sucedió antes del golpe que su padre le había dado en la cámara de gravedad.

Recordaba la pelea con su padre, la adrenalina que sintió correr por sus venas cuando le dijo que lo golpeara y después ese golpe seco en su cabeza y después no supo nada.

Caminaba en dirección a casa cuando vio, en la banca de un parque, un periódico, lo tomo con desesperación buscando alguna respuesta

"Ofrece el rey reformas…" recorrió cada parte del periódico buscando algo que le dijera lo que había sucedido; pero no había nada, únicamente la fecha: martes 23 de marzo, y lo ultimo que supo fue en un sábado 6 de marzo

-Maldición- y arrojo el periódico al pavimento. Maldecía a su padre por golpearlo y dejarlo en coma; talvez de estar despierto hubiera podido hacer algo para… ¿para qué? Ni siquiera sabía que paso- ¡Estúpido!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al punto de que casi se quedaba sin voz, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar , de repente estaba más cansado que nunca, su respiración era agitada y sudaba excesivamente, casi caía al suelo de no ser porque se sentó en aquel banco donde estuviera el periódico

-¿Qué esta pasando?- El aire que comenzaba a faltarle poco a poco regresaba a él sin ningún problema. A su malestar físico se le unió la realidad que estaba evitando pensar en aquellos momentos, la realidad de que estaba solo, abandonado, era posible que fuera una broma; pero no creía que toda una ciudad se uniera para jugarle una broma.

Se quedo sentado ahí cerca de una hora mientras se recuperaba del todo. Alzo la vista hacia una calle inclinada, se levanto de inmediato, como esperaba no estar soñando o volviéndose loco.

Una figura humana venía caminado con dificultad, el calor de la tarde le hacia ver esa figura borrosa, como si la viera a través de un vidrio

-Ho… ¡Hola!- grito desesperado, la figura no le respondió, seguía avanzando, Trunks se esforzó para verle desde el lugar donde estaba-¡Hola!- estaba a un poco más de 500 metros, el dolor y todas sus molestias se fueron a un segundo plano, comenzó a correr, tropezando de cuando en cuando -¡Hola!- la figura se detuvo, Trunks continuo corriendo aun sin distinguirlo del todo, no importaba que le doliera respirar mientras corría quizás valdría la pena porque esa persona podría tener las respuestas a lo que pasaba

-¡Trunks!- se paralizo al escuchar su nombre, creía reconocer la voz; pero no podía distinguirlo- ¡Trunks!- le llamó de nuevo aquella persona mientras reanudaba su dificultosa marcha.


	2. El día segundo

2 El día segundo

- ¡Trunks!- le llamó de nuevo aquella persona mientras reanudaba su dificultosa marcha.

-Goten- dijo en un susurro, comenzó caminar ya podía distinguirlo, suspiro aliviado ¡No estaba solo! Y era alguien conocido.

Al fin estaban frente a frente. Goten estaba flaco, demacrado, ojeroso y visiblemente a punto del desmayo -¿Qué sucede?- fue lo único que Trunks pudo preguntar, era lo único que rodeaba su mente y que le interesaba -¿Qué esta pasando?- Le insistió, le sacudía los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar; pero el lucía fuera de si, como si de esa manera se refugiara de algo, no pudo resistirlo más, hacia tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse cansado únicamente quería dormir; cayo ante un asustado Trunks- ¡Goten!- pensaba que estaba muerto, se desespero, le sacudía de los hombros sin lograr que el muchacho reaccionara . Al fin había encontrado a alguien que le pudiera decir que era lo que pasaba…y caía al pavimento sin más ni más. Le golpeo la cara con fuerza, se sintió aliviado al escuchar un gruñido de protesta, si que lo había asustado. Lo alzo para llevarlo a la corporación, le sentía pesado; pero sin importarle camino hasta su hogar.

Llego cansado, lo dejo en el sofá, él mientras tanto se tendió en el otro mueble, estaba fatigado. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y no supo en que momento se había dormido; cuando despertó olvido por unos segundos lo que estaba sucediendo, la realidad lo aturdió, aunque, al menos, ya no estaba solo. Dirigió su mirada al sofá donde se encontraba su amigo…ya no estaba.

-No, por favor… ¡Goten!- camino desesperado por toda la casa gritando el nombre de su amigo sin cesar hasta que llego a la cocina y lo vio sentado a la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida

-¡Goten!- le llamo aliviado, si, aliviado, porque su presencia iba más allá de la búsqueda de respuestas, ahí tenía consigo a alguien con quien hablar, otra persona que le ayudara a soportar aquella extraña situación-Goten- le llamo nuevamente mientras se acercaba a él. El joven alzo la vista lentamente y miro a su amigo, fue la primera vez que Trunks le veía fuera de sí.

-Trunks- su voz era apagada- ¿Dónde estoy?- sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que tanto le caracterizaba

-Estas en mi casa- le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él. Goten asintió, sin decir mas se cruzo de brazos y miro al piso fijamente

-¿Cómo llegue?

-Yo te traje

-Tú me trajiste- le miro extrañado. No comprendía del todo las palabras de Trunks, la mayoría no tenían sentido, desde hacia horas que casi nada lo tenía. El cansancio le venció, dejo caer la barbilla sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando una imagen llego a su mente: unas pisadas sangrientas en medio de la oscuridad, gritos escalofriantes que no parecían provenir de ningún lado hechos por seres en agonía, seres que sufrían, se veía solo en medio de los desgarradores gritos, de un llanto incesante, de las exasperadas llamadas de auxilio, se acordaba de tener miedo, de estar más asustado que nunca en su vida. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, respiraba rápido, estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Trunks con preocupación

-No se, yo…- los recuerdos seguían llegando, uno a uno, oscuridad, sangre, gritos, miedo- Yo…no lo se

-Calma

-Si, sí…tengo miedo- aunque no recordaba cual era el origen de su pánico

-Necesitas descansar-Trunks se levanto a buscar comida, abrió el refrigerador, nada había ahí, el saiyajin aporreo la puerta molesto. Busco en las alacenas, solo quedaba la comida enlatada, la tomo sin dudar. Abrió cada lata con ayuda de un cuchillo pequeño, el abrelatas eléctrico no funcionaba y tenía que improvisar, lo sirvió en un plato y se lo dio a Goten junto con un gran vaso de agua

-Amigo, despierta…vamos, despierta…es comida- abrió los ojos con dificultad, animado por el olor a carne- lo siento, no había nada más

-Esta bien- A diferencia de lo que siempre hacía, Goten comía despacio, saboreando cada bocado, como si fuera su ultima comida

-Tú no comes

-Ya comí, Goten, aun estoy lleno- continuo comiendo mientras Trunks le observaba. Se preguntaba si sabía que pasaba, la razón de su obnubilado estado y su visible deterioro físico- Goten- alzo la mirada, continuaba comiendo, a pesar de hacerlo tan despacio no podía dejar de comer- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-yo camine-dijo mientras masticaba

-¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí?- Goten se quedo pensando unos minutos para la desesperación de Trunks- Amigo

-No recuerdo, no ahora, necesito dormir

-Esta bien. Puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, cuando te sientas mejor hablamos ¿esta bien?

-claro- Goten se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y el miedo le invadió –Prende las luces

-No hay electricidad- Goten le miro desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas, lo que acaba de escuchar era imposible, sin luz frente a la oscuridad

-por favor…¡préndelas!

-¡Cálmate!... ¿Que pasa?

-No se… ¡Solo prende las malditas luces!

-No me grites- se fue, Goten aun temeroso permaneció en la cocina, aguardando el regreso de su amigo. Trunks regreso unos 20 minutos más tarde con varias linternas. Intento, en vano, hacer funcionar la planta eléctrica de emergencia hasta que decidió dejarla por la paz por el momento, su amigo estaba histérico con la oscuridad y en su estado era mejor estar ahí con él antes de que viera la noche y le diera un ataque nervioso

-son linternas. Le dejo una sobre la mesa- puede estar prendida por 2 semanas y su luz es de alta densidad, ilumina todo…así que puedes estar tranquilo- Goten la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su pecho

-Esta bien- atino a decir. Trunks encendió su linterna, su amigo le miraba a la expectativa como si cada movimiento fuera nuevo.

Goten dormía profundamente, en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta; Trunks trataba de arreglar la planta eléctrica de emergencia ayudado por una de las linternas. No podía dormir, estaba más que descansado, su energía regresaba poco a poco.

Ya había anochecido cuando logro que la planta eléctrica funcionara, por fin había luz eléctrica en la corporación. Iba a intentar componer un auto; pero decidió dar un recorrido por la casa, quizá hubiera algo en una habitación, una pista, lo que fuera que le diera indicio de lo sucedido. Recordó entonces que su madre siempre llevaba un diario de trabajo donde apuntaba sus nuevos proyectos y sus avances, talvez ahí hubiera algo, solo era cuestión de buscarlo

Dio con el diario en la habitación de sus padres, se hallaba sobre la cama, cerrado y limpio, como si nadie le hubiera tocado jamás.

Salio al balcón a leer, vio una ciudad en penumbras, su reloj marcaba las 144 horas, 4 minutos y 9 segundos.

-Ya han pasado 24 horas- exactamente a las 144 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos un rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno, poco tiempo después siguió el estrepitoso trueno, segundos después una lluvia torrencial que le obligo a entrar, se sentó en la cama abrió el diario…"Propiedad de Bulma Brief" acaricio el nombre de su madre, preguntándose donde estaba o si tan siquiera estaba bien. Cambio la hoja, el diario comenzaba un 15 de enero 2 años atrás, con un proyecto de una nave espacial con mayor resistencia y velocidad. Busco una fecha más reciente "Sábado 6 de marzo" era del año en curso, solo había varios dibujos de unos planos sobre una nueva memoria para PC, paso a la fecha 14 de marzo, ahí su madre había escrito una serie de cifras bajo las siglas "HWC" el total ascendía a 3, 235, 000 zenin

-HWC…-no, las iniciales no le eran familiares, cambio la hoja hacia el 17 de marzo, hallo planos y planos de decenas de proyectos; era evidente que aquel día había estado ocupada o refugiándose en su trabajo de algún problema, como solía hacerlo cuando se peleaba con su padre.

Había algo peculiar en la pagina fechada el 18 de abril, Bulma había escrito "En el templo de Kami-Sa…" y después ya no había más. Parecía que algo había llamado su atención o talvez le obligo a dejar de escribir. ¿Por qué lo había escrito? Su letra era casi ilegible, señal de que lo escribió apresuradamente, la ultima "A"estaba unida a una letra incompleta, presumiblemente una "M", eso quería decir que dejo de escribir abruptamente, talvez su familia estuviera refugiada ahí, en el templo de Kami- Sama o simplemente ahí se hallaban las respuestas que tanto ansiaba saber.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, su reloj marcaba las 142 horas, 23 minutos, 16 segundos, trato de quitárselo; mas cada intento era inútil. Busco en al diario algo sobre ese reloj; quizás su madre se lo había puesto pensando que él entendería la razón, algo que no estaba haciendo. Hojeo las paginas; pero nada de lo ahí escrito hacia referencia a ese reloj.

Comenzó a sentir sueño, se dirigió a su habitación llevando el diario de su madre consigo. Se acostó en su cama mirando las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra su ventana mientras el ruido adormecedor del torrencial aguacero lo dejo profundamente dormido.

Eran las 135 horas, 48 minutos, 12 segundos y aun seguía lloviendo cuando Trunks despertó, se percato de que había dormido con el diario de su madre al lado suyo, la extrañaba, a ella, a Bra, a su padre, quería estar soñando y que todo fuera como antes.

Se levanto, no ganaba nada pensando en como era la vida antes.

Mas que nada tenía una frustración muy grande, su ultimo recuerdo fue cuando entrenaba con su padre en la cámara de gravedad y después despertó a un mundo vació que estaba así sin ninguna explicación, sin saber si pudo haber hecho algo o no para evitarlo.

Se asomo a la habitación donde dormía Goten, aun traía en la mano la linterna prendida, esta fue la primera vez que le veía tan aterrado por la oscuridad, como un niñito.

Regreso al baño de su habitación, decidió ducharse y quitarse esa barba que no le agradaba en nada, era incomoda y le picaba el cuello.

Bajo a la cocina, reviso las alacenas en busca de comida enlatada, muy a su pesar, la única que tenía disponible. Abrió 4 latas de jamón con eso sería suficiente para él, se sirvió agua en un enorme vaso.

Mientras desayunaba leía con atención las ultimas palabras que su madre escribió en el diario "En el templo de Kami-Sa…" Tenía que llegar hasta Karin, hablar con Dende, suponiendo que seguía vivo, saber si sus familias o al menos la suya estaban a salvo- Tengo que ir ahí- y en cuanto Goten despertara le diría. Esperaba que el descanso le hubiera repuesto la mente, que a ratos parecía tan perturbada.

-¡Trunks!- escucho la voz de su amigo

-Estoy aquí- contesto- en la cocina- miraba el reloj ¿Por qué se lo habían puesto?

-Buenos días- saludo Goten. Se le veía mucho mejor más descansado y con más ánimo. Se sentó frente a su amigo, únicamente traía el pantalón azul con el que durmió- llegue- dijo triunfante- pude llegar a la corporación y tengo hambre- Trunks le ofreció su plato que Goten tomo sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Y tu?

-Estoy satisfecho- tomo la cuchara y comenzó a devorar, tanta era el hambre que tenía- Estas mejor que ayer- Goten se detuvo lo miro interrogadoramente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que estoy tan entusiasmado por estar aquí, que olvide que no recuerdo como llegue- Trunks no podía creerlo, la noche anterior le había hecho la misma pregunta ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara?

-Yo te traje te lo dije ayer… ¿Qué te paso?- El joven Son bebió un poco del agua de Trunks, talvez así pudiera recordar algo, todo en su mente era una maraña de cosas sin principio ni fin.

-No estoy seguro- una terrible desesperación invadió a Trunks. Tan cerca y tan lejos. No, no podía permitirlo debía ayudarlo de alguna manera

-¿De que no estas seguro?

-Es que…- y callo por un par de eternos minutos

-¿Qué?- pregunto Trunks irritado por la espera

-Es que- intentaba poner sus ideas en orden- no, no se- dictamino finalmente- Trunks estaba iracundo, toda su voluntad la centraba en no insultarlo. Debía calmarse, lo más probable era que algo hubiera pasado con su amigo, había dormido varios días o quizá meses, no sabía lo sucedido en todo ese tiempo, no tenía derecho alguno a decirle nada.

-Trunks- le llamo. Aquel ya había logrado calmarse, no era Goten quien lo traía furioso, era esa frustración de no saber lo sucedido, de no tener idea del paradero de la gente y sobretodo de su familia, todo eso le hacia exasperarse

-Goten- decidió ayudarle a recordar, no sería la primera vez, le ayudaba en sus tareas y a estudiar para sus exámenes- vamos a tratar de recordar - y esta vez sería como una de esas

-… ¡si, esta bien!- le contesto entusiasmado

-Muy bien ¿recuerdas el día de la fiesta en la casa de mi amigo de la Universidad?

-Si, fue el ultimo día que te vi despierto- el escuchar esas palabras hizo que Trunks quisiera preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, saber todos los detalles, pero debía ser paciente, ir paso a paso

-¿Cómo que la ultima vez que me viste despierto?

-Según me dijo Gohan, tu padre te golpeo en la cabeza mientras entrenaban y te dejo en coma. Tu madre te llevo al hospital y ahí te hicieron muchos estudios y después dijeron que despertarías en cualquier momento, luego…luego tu mamá te llevo a tu casa, aquí, con una enfermera que te cuidaba, dijo que aquí estarías mejor que en cualquier hospital. Yo venía a verte todo el tiempo

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Pues mas de un mes y entonces…entonces- se percato de que Goten temblaba, su respiración se agitaba, trataba de tranquilizarse entrelazando sus manos- no… no recuerdo- nunca antes le vio tan aterrado. Lo que fuera que paso repercutió tremendamente en el joven saiyajin -Ese día- Goten lucía mas tranquilo debía calmarse, retomar el control sobre si mismo- salía de la escuela, recuerdo que a todos nos llamaba la atención que el cielo se estaba volviendo rojo y nadie daba razón del porque y siempre se hablaba de un animal salvaje que atacaba a la gente

-¿Un animal salvaje?

-Si- contesto mientras recordaba las noticias, los periódicos y las trémulas imágenes de cadáveres despedazados, golpeados, yaciendo en su propia sangre- mataba por las noches, se ofrecieron recompensas por él; pero nadie sabía su paradero, la confusión aumentaba entre todos, comenzaba a morir una increíble cantidad de gente alrededor del mundo, lo raro era que en ciudad del Oeste y en ciudad Satan nadie moría, mucha gente comenzó a mudarse hacia esas ciudades. Los ataques tenían las mismas características, incluso atacaban a niños y ancianos…Gohan me llamo- Trunks asintió en espera de la continuación- Me contó que Oob había ido a la montaña Paoz para decirnos que nuestro padre había desaparecido desde hacia un mes atrás, fue a nuestra casa pensando que mi papá estaría ahí. Por más que me concentre no pude sentir su ki, fui a casa y después de eso no se que paso- se levanto repentinamente, camino de un lado a otro esforzándose por traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos que el mismo, de alguna forma, había borrado ¿Para que borrar parte de su memoria?- solo tengo…no se…como si fueran fotografías, fragmentos de de recuerdos y son horribles, también los gritos, el llanto, la oscuridad…- Tenía un nudo en la garganta, si el padre de Goten desapareció ¿Qué demonios fue del suyo? ¿Le habían hecho algo? ¿Trato de defenderse? Un sin numero de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, el corazón se le estrujaba pensando en cada posibilidad que guiaba hacia la fatalidad ¿Qué tal si su padre en realidad estaba muerto? Y él mientras tanto dormía tranquilamente sin poder hacer algo aunque fuera un miserable intento. Aquello comenzaba a trastornarlo, la desesperación por no saber exactamente lo sucedido no lo dejaba pensar.

Inconsciente como un muerto y todos los de su familia talvez si lo estuvieran y él sin hacer nada… ¡Era culpa suya! Pudo haber defendido a su familia…no, no era su culpa, ¡Era de él! De su padre, fue el quien le golpeo, lo dejo fuera de combate, le robo un valioso tiempo de su vida que talvez hubiera servido para salvarle la suya.

Goten, a su vez, intentaba arduamente darle sentido a esas "fotografías" aisladas en su mente, a los gritos y el miedo a la oscuridad. Su cabeza era un remolino de recuerdos desperdigados hacia todos lados sin aparente unión.

Trunks se quedo sentado a la mesa pensando en su despertar, en el presente y en ese incierto futuro ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo?

Goten miraba por la ventana, miraba las calles vacías, la lluvia que caía sobre ellas y el cielo casi negro que apenas dejaba pasar un poco de luz, sin duda distinto al cielo rojo tan espectral que vio por última vez. Suspiro, el mundo cambio, el lo presencio, él lo olvido, aporreo ambos puños sobre la pared, aquello llamo la atención de Trunks, no pudo evitar voltear; pero Goten tenía algo en su espalda que dejo boquiabierto al joven Brief

-Goten

-¿Qué?

-¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?- que pregunta tan extraña…él con un tatauaje… eso nunca, su madre le mataría o mínimo lo sacaría de su casa con solo escuchar que se pondría un tatuaje

-No… ¿Por qué?- Trunks se levanto para acercarse a su amigo-¿Qué pasa?

-No te muevas trato de leer

-¿Leer?- pregunto molesto- ¿Leer que?

-Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda con unas letras y números "MLQS 4,1"

-¡no puede ser!- le dijo incrédulo- nunca me he hecho un tatuaje y si lo hiciera no sería así

-Pues aquí lo tienes y por lo que veo no sabes que quiere decir

-No me interesa que quiere decir- le interrumpió mientras se hacia a un lado- me interesa como llego ahí

-Yo también tengo algo que no se como llego y no se que quiere decir- y le mostró su reloj plateado que marcaba las 134 horas, 30 minutos, 28 segundos- ¿tú lo sabes?

-No- contesto para la desilusión de Trunks- si tú no lo sabes mucho menos yo

-¿Por qué que querías venir a la corporación?- pregunto recordando la emoción de su amigo por estar ahí

-Porque sentí tu ki. De lo poco que recuerdo es que desperté en un bosque, que el cielo seguía rojo y tenía mucho miedo, no sabía donde estaba mi hermano, mi madre o mi padre y cuando quise sentir su ki solo pude sentir tu presencia, constante y disminuida y me guié por ella hasta aquí, aun muriendo de hambre y de sed, porque tú eras lo único vivo que pude encontrar- si, Trunks sabía exactamente lo que debió haber representado un ki en mundo donde no había nada ni nadie, una esperanza en medio de la oscuridad

-y si te dijera que tal vez hay algo en la torre Karin

-Te preguntaría que te hace pensar eso

-Tú me conoces desde siempre- y tomo el diario de su madre de la mesa- sabes que no digo nada a menos que este seguro

-¿y lo estas?- Trunks le miro con decisión

-…No- Goten no supo que decir, estaba desconcertado

-No…entonces ¿en que te basas para decir lo de la torre Karin si no estas seguro?- Trunks abrió el diario en la pagina donde estaba escrita la frase incompleta que su madre escribió. Goten lo leyó y le dirigió una mirada interrogadora a Trunks- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Mi madre lo escribió

-Ni siquiera esta completo

-No importa si esta completo o no, ella lo escribió por algo y voy a ir a la torre Karin

-Talvez era cualquier cosa

-No, en este diario mi madre solo escribe sobre trabajo, si l o escribió aquí es porque estaba apresurada por algo

-¿Y quieres ir ahí confiando en unas palabras que tu madre escribió en su diario? Es posible que no haya nada ahí y este tan vació como lo esta aquí

-Y es posible que no- le esgrimo- es posible que todos estén ahí, que ahí nos digan que esta pasando

-no me voy a ir de aquí- contesto firmemente- no pienso regresar a viajar por la noche hasta ahí. Yo no puedo volar, mi fuerza es la de un humano cualquiera, no podría defenderme de lo que sea que quise olvidar y tú estarás muy ocupado solo para defenderte…

-Yo estoy igual que tú- Goten se sorprendió, pensó que era el único- no puedo volar, me canso muy rápido, como menos y no tengo fuerza, ni siquiera puedo sentir el ki…pensé que se debía a mi debilidad o a que acababa de despertar; pero ahora no se a que pueda deberse- ambos callaron por varios minutos, ¿no eran más saiyajin? ¿Ahora debían limitarse a ser simples seres humanos?

-Iré a la torre Karin- quebranto Trunks el silencio- y apreciaría si quieres venir conmigo; pero si no es así puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. No pienso quedarme aquí a esperar que pase algo que probablemente no pase

-No tienes idea, no sabes que hay allá afuera

-¿Tú si?-Trunks salio de la cocina dejando ahí a un pensativo Goten. Si lo sabía pero no lo recordaba, solo sabía que había que había que tener cuidado, que debía tener miedo y proteger su vida a como diera lugar

Eran las 132 horas, 27 minutos, 54 segundos, continuaba lloviendo. Trunks arreglaba un par de cápsulas en las que guardaría lo más esencial para emprender el viaje, estudiaba un mapa que tenía desde hacia tiempo pero que casi nunca veía, no había mucha distancia desde ciudad del oeste a la torre Karin, sin embargo, caminando y con el clima terrible que tenían tardaría más de dos semanas si no lograba componer un aeroauto o conseguía volar.

Tomo las cápsulas que ya había reparado y metió todo lo necesario, solo faltaban las provisiones; pero eso sería para después. Bajo al taller para tratar de componer algo que pudiera llevarlo rápidamente hasta Karin; pero cualquier cosa que intentaba fallaba, el motor simplemente no encendía

-No parece funcionar- le dijo Goten mirando su infructuoso esfuerzo desde la puerta- talvez deberías dejarlo…de las pocas cosas que recuerdo es que nada funcionaba

-No había luz- le dijo secando su sudor- y lo compuse

-Hay cosas que están fallando, amigo. Intente hacer funcionar un auto y no funciono- Trunks no hizo caso, ¿Qué podía saber Goten? El no sabía mucho de motores y maquinas

-De cualquier manera seguiré intentando

-Tu has de ser quien mejor sepa sobre estas cosas y si no has logrado arreglarlo es porque en verdad no funciona, talvez sean como nosotros que perdimos nuestras habilidades como saiyajin- Goten se acerco al auto que Trunks por décima vez intentaba reparar, este se quedo quieto y dejo sobre la mesa de metal sus herramientas, ya llevaba tres horas ahí sin lograr nada- he decidido acompañarte, eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que vayas solo

-¿Estas seguro? – pregunto recordando el miedo que Goten había adquirido a la oscuridad

-Sí, tal vez todos se refugiaron en la torre y no pueden bajar a la tierra, debemos ir, aunque sea para saber que yo estaba en lo correcto y lo que tu madre escribió no significa nada

-Perfecto- Trunks le dio una palmada en la espalda, realmente apreciaba lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer, enfrentar ese terror por acompañarle cuando no le costaba nada quedarse en la corporación totalmente a salvo.

-Pero si vamos a salir hasta Karin debemos de llevar con nosotros algún tipo de arma

-¿arma?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si, armas…recuerdo cuerpos mutilados y gritos. No tenemos poderes y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a la gente que vi.

-Esta bien, las buscare

Eran las 129 horas, 35 minutos, 12 segundos, mas de las tres de la tarde y la lluvia no parecía dar tregua ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta principal de la corporación alistando los últimos detalles, Trunks llevaba un estuche con varias Cápsulas, ahí se incluyan ropa, comida, agua, linternas, naves que pretendía arreglar en algún momento en el camino y armas de varios tipos. A parte, Goten traía consigo un revolver diseñado contra el agua y Trunks una pistola tipo escuadra que pertenecía a su abuelo, la llevaba más por insistencia de su amigo que por nada, creía absurdo llevarla consigo.

Fue Trunks el primero en dar un paso fuera de la casa, en ese momento la lluvia ceso, tan solo quedo un cielo oscuro. Se miraron entre ellos sin duda eso fue raro, Goten le quito el seguro a su arma y la dejo lista para disparar. Comenzaron el largo trayecto que sería llegar a la torre Karin, Trunks caminaba con tranquilidad, muy por el contrario iba Goten alerta a cada cosa que surgía en el camino.

Estuvieron caminando cerca de una hora hacia la salida de ciudad del oeste, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera

- Hay que buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos antes de que se haga de noche- le dijo Goten

-Vamos a perder tiempo, quiero llegar lo antes posible

-no sabes lo que dices…hazme caso hay que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos

-No- había sacado la terquedad de su madre, cuando decidía algo era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Trunks, estoy hablando más en serio que en toda mi vida…- y escucharon un ruido, como si fueran pisadas, Goten alisto su arma, Trunks también lo hizo. Buscaban el origen de los ruidos nada parecía estar cerca.

Goten no daba crédito a lo que veía…Huellas ensangrentadas de un simio que aparecían plasmadas en la calle, apareciendo una detrás de otra, como si el animal fuera invisible y caminara hacia ellos, Trunks también lo vio, la sangre se le helo, algo en su mente le decía que estaba frente a un peligro inminente que debía huir o luchar si quería salvar su vida ¿pero como saber que hacer si ni siquiera veía a quien enfrentaba?

-Co…corre- le dijo Goten que trataba de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía- corre por tu vida- y ambos corrieron a todo lo que podían mientras escuchaban los aullidos y como un animal salvaje corría detrás de ellos, ni siquiera querían voltear a verlo. Olvidaron las armas, lo olvidaron todo, solo tenían que sobrevivir, era lo único que importaban. Llegaron a las puertas de una iglesia, forcejearon sin lograr abrirlas, Trunks juraba que su corazón latía fuertemente, podía escuchar cada latido con claridad, era lo único que podía oir. Finalmente pudieron abrir las puertas y las cerraron poniendo todo su peso en ellas, pero aquel animal o lo que fuere seguía tratando de abrirla, arañando y gruñendo, Trunks respiraba tan rápido que creía que sus pulmones le iban a estallar, Goten incluso derramaba lagrimas por el horrible terror que lo embargo. Tras una eternidad que en realidad fueron unos segundos la puerta dejo de ser agitada, no hubieron más gruñidos ni arañazos, todo volvió a la calma.

Goten apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta, Trunks temblaba, ni siquiera Majin Boo le hizo temer tanto por su vida

-Tenemos que poner los bancos para trancar la puerta- dijo Trunks cuando al fin pudo articular una frase coherente. Goten asintió, comenzaron a mover los bancos cercanos de la iglesia

-Es fue…horrible- el saiyajin de cabello negro cerro los ojos tratando de regularizar su respiración. Trunks sintió que alguien le miraba, dirigió su mirada hacia el altar, como deseaba estar alucinando.

Una figura alta, con un habito negro estaba delante del altar, le miraba con unos escalofriantes ojos rojos como el rubí, sosteniendo su báculo en su mano derecha, lo alzo lo más alto que pudo y lo dejo caer resonando su caída por todo el lugar.


	3. El Primer Principio

3. El primer principio

-¿Lo estas viendo?- pregunto Trunks temblando- ¿Lo estas viendo también o ya me estoy volviendo loco?

-Lo estoy viendo- le respondió- pero te juro que quisiera no estar viéndolo- se levanto con el revolver en la mano y sin realmente pensar en lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a disparar, la figura alzo su báculo lo más alto que pudo y lo dejo caer haciéndolo resonar por todo el lugar. Aquel impacto produjo una tempestiva ráfaga de viento que estrello estrepitosamente a Goten sobre las bancas que trancaban la puerta, la figura camino hasta ellos, Trunks no la perdía de vista; pero entre más la veía sentía que algo raro pasaba, su visión se hacia borrosa, brincaba de arriba hacia abajo, se percato de que la única manera de detener aquello era dejar de verlo, únicamente cuando veía hacia el piso su visión regresaba a la normalidad.

-Yo se que tienen preguntas; pero mi tiempo aquí es limitado- su voz era grave, retúmbate como un trueno- Debo de ser breve, antes de que sepa que estoy aquí

-¿Qui…quién es usted?- pregunto Trunks con dificultad

-Yo soy el Primer Principio de este planeta…y no diré más que eso

-…pero ¿qué…significa lo del primer principio?- pregunto Trunks

-¡He dicho que no diré nada más!- ambos jóvenes escondieron sus rostros entre sus manos, la voz de aquel ser aun zumbaba en sus oídos- ustedes sobrevivieron. Él estuvo a punto de destruirme; pero lo detuvo la ventaja de que yo soy inmortal.; pero la inmortalidad no te da toda la ventaja.

Ustedes son sobrevivientes del exterminio sistemático de la raza humana, Él la exterminó en venganza, nunca le creí capaz de venir hasta aquí- Trunks se desesperaba, aquel "Primer Principio" hablaba para si mismo, decía frases a veces incoherentes, a veces sin sentido. Trataba de hablarle pero su lengua se trataba cuando quería decir una palabra, al querer verle su visión se distorsionaba-Él llego aquí por un portal que construyo desde hace varios años hasta que por fin pudo utilizarlo, el portal ha fallado y Él en estos momentos intenta restablecerlo, sin él no puede terminar su venganza

-¿Qué venganza?- pregunto Goten- ¿Qué le hizo la humanidad?

-Albergo a aquellos que declaro sus enemigos y por eso les mato… por el pecado de unos cuantos. La única manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad es impedir que reactive ese portal y de los sobrevivientes solo a ustedes puedo confiarles esto –pero ¿es que había más sobrevivientes? ¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Cuántos son los sobrevivientes?- pregunto Goten

-Menos de 5, Él dejo a menos de 5 en todo el planeta –Menos de 5… ¿Cómo pudo eliminarlos a todos estando ahí los saiyajin?... ¿Acaso era tan fuerte y hábil? Pero a Goten le cruzo otra duda en la mente ¿Quién era "Él?

-Usted- dijo temeroso- No nos ha dicho quién es Él, ni de donde viene, ni la razón concreta de su venganza- no hubo respuesta, Goten se exasperaba, no sabía si aquella siniestra figura se había ido o continuaba de pie, alzo la mirada y esta se le hizo borrosa…seguía ahí ¿Debía preguntar de nuevo?

-…Tú, Son Goten, deberías de saber quien es, Él mismo te lo dijo, se enfrento a ti por ser uno de los pocos contra los que tenía derecho a enfrentarse, te dejo la pista de quién es y a lo que vino

-Es que - le interrumpió Trunks- Goten ha olvidado casi todo por alguna razón, díganos por favor quien es este ser que usted desea que encontremos…

-¡No!- le respondió colérico- ¡jamás he de mencionar su nombre! Sabrá donde estoy- ambos temblaban, aquella voz parecía retumbar por todo el mundo y les infundía un temor irracional que les hacia estremecer

-La extinción total de la raza humana depende de lo que pase con el portal, si no lo reactiva en el octavo día nunca podrá activarlo y significara la salvación de este planeta. De hacerlo, la raza humana desaparecerá para siempre, solo quedara como un recuerdo en mi memoria…debo irme, Él sabe que estoy aquí y terminara por acabarme

-¿Acaso quiere usted que destruyamos ese portal?

-En efecto. El portal debe de ser destruido para que Él no pueda materializarse en este planeta y no lo intentara en mucho tiempo…su esencia esta en el templo de Kami-Sama

-¿Cómo es este portal?- preguntó Trunks. La figura de nuevo enmudeció, el joven Brief detestaba que lo hicieran esperar; pero no podía hacerle reclamos a este sujeto quien quiera que fuera, tan solo verle le daba un terrible temor

-Porque Él siempre estará junto al portal no se separa, trata de reactivarlo a como de lugar y el portal tiene a la araña en él.

-¿Quién es este Él?- pregunto Goten angustiado- díganos por favor, no puedo recordarlo

-…Él es rencor y maldad que ha crecido con el paso de sus siglos...- y después no escucharon nada, como si aquel ser hubiera desaparecido. Ninguno se atrevía a alzar el rostro por temor a tener de nuevo esa terrible distorsión al verle.

Goten fue el primero en alzar el rostro no había nadie, solamente escuchaba el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra las ventanas

-Se ha ido- dijo Goten. Trunks alzó la mirada de inmediato y se levanto caminó apresurado hasta llegar al altar y no encontró ningún indicio de que ese ser hubiera estado ahí. Se asomo a una de las ventanas y se percato de que estaba oscureciendo; de ninguna manera su amigo querría salir y continuar su viaje. Le miro sentado en una de las bancas que trancaba la puerta, apoyado sobre sus rodillas miraba fijamente al piso, "Él mismo te lo dijo, se enfrento a ti" "te dejo la pista de quién es y a lo que vino" ambas frases aun resonaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Se había golpeado en la cabeza o escogió olvidarlo? La mente tiene maneras extrañas de defenderse y si escogió olvidarlo… ¿fue porque en verdad había sido tan terrible? – Debemos prender las linternas- le dijo a Trunks haciendo caso a ese instinto al que no le daba ninguna explicación. El saiyajin de cabellos lilas tomo el estuche con sus cápsulas y tomó aquella que contenía las linternas. Mientras tanto Goten se sumía en el caos que su mente se había convertido, nada tenía sentido más que esas imágenes y sonidos regados en todos lados, los mismos que eran difíciles de unir y que también le infundían el más grande terror que había sentido en la vida.

Las linternas estaban prendidas, era la noche del segundo día y desde que el autollamado "Primer principio" había desaparecido ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. Goten estaba recostado en una de las bancas que trancaba la puerta, Trunks se hallaba sentado en uno de los 4 escalones que conducía al altar, repasaba los apuntes de su madre en aquel diario

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- le pregunto Goten desde aquella banca- ¿Le escuchaste? Dijo que sobrevivimos menos de 5, eso quiere decir que nuestros padres- y callo, aguantando esas lagrimas que esperaban desbordarse al exterior, tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse- Nuestro padres se han ido- continuo con las voz quebrantada por el dolor- mi hermano, tu hermanita, nuestras familias…todo desapareció, no tiene sentido continuar- Trunks le dirigió esa mirada impasible tan parecida a la de su padre. Leyó de nuevo las ultimas palabras en el diario de su madre "En el templo de Kami- Sa" ¿Ella sabía que Él estaría ahí? ¿Era eso lo que intentaba escribir?- Todo se acabo…yo ya no le veo el sentido a nada, nuestras familias se han ido- en realidad Goten había perdido toda esperanza

-Ese hombre dijo que si encontrábamos el portal y evitábamos su activación la raza humana no desaparecería

-¿Y llegaste a pensar que se refería a los que quedan de la raza humana? Lo que dijo no quiere decir que toda la raza humana va a volver

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto molesto- ¿Quién te dijo que así sería y cómo sabes que no será de la otra forma?

-¿Piensas ir hasta el templo de Kami Sama? No sabemos ni quien es ese "Él" ni como logro acabar con todos nosotros…no puedes enfrentarlo, nos venció y ahora tienes la fuerza de un humano común ¿De verdad crees ganarle?... Estas soñando

-Yo tengo la esperanza de poder acabar con Él y el famoso portal, tengo fe de que así todo volverá a ser igual que antes

-¿Y si no?

-¿Y si sí?- Goten se levanto, Trunks le vio devastado, aturdido, quería comprender por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo para el joven Brief la esperanza no había muerto, iría hasta el templo de Kami- Sama ha destruir aquel portal, traería a su familia y al resto de la gente de vuelta y todo esto no sería más que una pesadilla de la cual despertaría- No puedes derrotarte Goten, es lo ultimo que tu padre haría, aunque talvez ni siquiera lo vería como opción…Yo iré hasta ahí y le haré frente. Goten no supo que decir, se sentó en la banca ¿si no le acompañaba que más podría hacer? No iba a quedarse en esa iglesia el resto de su vida, tampoco iba a esperar que ese tal portal se reactivara; pero si era en vano ¿No sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez? No…era cierto ni su hermano, ni su padre se hubieran dado por vencidos…lucharía hasta el final, trataría de acabar con "Él" aunque su vida se fuera en el intento, de cualquier manera la perdería si no destruían el portal. No solo la vida, también perdería la esperanza de que la humanidad regresara y la vida fuera como antes.

-Iré- y se volvió a recostar. Trunks continuo en su lectura tratando de olvidar esa estúpida culpa que tenía por estar dormido mientras todos morían. Inevitablemente se preguntaba como todos murieron ¿Cómo murió su hermanita? ¿Su madre? ¿Les defendió su padre? ¿Peleo con toda su fuerza hasta el cansancio? ¿Por qué él estando durmiendo sobrevivió? Era una presa fácil en ese estado ¿Por qué le dejaron vivir? Muy adentro deseaba estar al lado de su familia… ¿Por qué a los demás le pasaba lo que él quería que le pase y a él solo le pasaba lo peor? ¿Por qué ellos murieron y el se quedo a vivir en el infierno? Pensando en todo eso se que dormido en las escaleras del altar.

El sueño que tuvo fue uno de los más extraños que había tenido. Estaba en casa, regresaba de la Universidad, se sentía cansado y decidió quedarse en la sala. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió Bra estaba sentada en el piso apoyada en la mesa de centro, tenía varios lápices de colores y parecía escribir en una hoja en blanco. Trunks le sonrió, a pesar de todo la quería, se acerco a ella

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mirar lo que hacía, vio que ella escribía letras negras y números rojos. Bra sonrió también; pero nada contesto, alzó el papel con sus manitas y se lo mostró a su hermano mayor "MLQS 4,1" él le miro sorprendido, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que soñaba, que nada de eso era verdad. La pequeña bajo el dibujo, se acerco a su hermano menor y con su frágil mano le limpio las lágrimas

-Tienes que despertar, Trunks- Abrió los ojos, miro a Goten dormido en la banca, ya había amanecido y había dejado de llover, apago las linternas y se fijo en su reloj

marcaba las 112 horas, 8 minutos y 15 segundos, pasaban las 8 de la mañana, debían irse si querían llegar al templo de Kami- Sama. Repentinamente la imagen de su hermana alzando el dibujo le regreso "MLQS 4,1" era el tatuaje en la espalda de Goten…

-Ese sujeto…- recordó las palabras del hombre con quien habían hablado, "te dejó la pista de quién es y a lo que vino" Por eso estaba ahí el tatuaje… ¡Si! Su significado no era más que la identidad de "Él" y su objetivo, lastima que no tenía idea de su significado, la combinación de las letras y los números no le eran familiares.

Se lo había dicho a Goten; pero por más que se esforzó, el joven Son no encontraba relación alguna. Toda la noche trato de recordar a este "Él" y su enfrentamiento. Nunca menciono que apareció un recuerdo, era golpeado una y otra vez por la espalda y después escuchaba un grito de furia incontenible, luego la oscuridad. No le veía el caso de decir un recuerdo incompleto que talvez se tratara de un sueño o un fraudulento recuerdo producto de una memoria desesperada por recordar.

Trunks temía por lo que podían encontrar ahí afuera; pero nada se compraba al vació perpetuo al que su planeta estaría destinado si no hacia algo

-¿Tu viste a ese animal?- pregunto Trunks- me refiero antes de que llegaras a la corporación ¿Te ataco o…

-No lo recuerdo- le contesto secamente mientras arreglaba sus botas. Trunks no insistió, comenzó a quitar las bancas que obstruían la puerta y continuar su viaje- ¿Piensas que es capricho mío el no querer recordar?- le pregunto mientras se sacudía el saco, Trunks no interrumpió su tarea, solo faltaban 2 bancas y retomarían su camino

-Pienso que tus razones tendrás y que ni tu mismo las sabes…ven ayúdame con esto, es muy pesado

Eran las 111 horas, 15 minutos, 45 segundos cuando retomaron su camino. Reinaba una paz inquietante en las calles de ciudad del Oeste, ambos juraban que sus pasos hacían eco por toda la tierra, así de vacía se encontraba.

Caminaban sin hablarse uno pensado en el sueño que había tenido, él otro ensimismado tratando de recordar cualquier cosa, de encontrar una conexión entre todas las imágenes y sonidos.

Trunks decidió dejar de pensar en ese sueño y concentrarse en el camino, de seguir así cualquier ser similar al que los ataco la noche anterior les mataría sin ninguna complicación. Goten caminaba a su lado ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba solo seguía de manera autómata los pasos de su amigo.

Tenía que cuidar de él mismo y de Goten, que a veces parecía no ser el mismo. Le llamo la atención mientras caminaba que los árboles, que lucían secos o con las hojas muertas, estaban retoñando, lucían más vivos como nunca en su vida los había visto, talvez eso era una buena señal…extendió el brazo y freno a Goten, Había visto a alguien… no era una alucinación

-¿Qué sucede?

-Goten, mira hacia allá- y le señalo al norte- ¿lo ves? Hay alguien que viene caminando hacia nosotros…quizá sea uno de los sobrevivientes, puede que sepa lo que paso ¿Lo ves?

-S…si, lo veo- jalo del cuello de la chamarra a su amigo y le apresuro a caminar

-¡HOLA!- le gritaron ambos- aquella persona continuo caminando como si no hubiera escuchado el saludo

-Espera- Goten se detuvo de improviso para molestia de Trunks quien quería seguir caminado, le dirigió una mirada fulminante ¿Cómo se atrevía a detenerlo? ¿Es que acaso no entendía que aquella persona podría aclarar todas sus dudas?

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-No se, hay algo malo en esto, esta persona…

-Ya basta- no estaba dispuesto a seguir con las paranoias de Goten- yo voy a ver quien es- Trunks reanudo su camino y unos instantes después le siguió Goten no muy convencido por lo que estaban haciendo.

Le vieron mejor, era una mujer como de unos 30 años su cabello era negro, largo y ligeramente rizado, sus ojos claros, de complexión delgada, se vería realmente hermosa a los ojos de ambos jóvenes si no fuera por las manchas de sangre que traía en la ropa, su cara sucia, las manos rasguñadas y cubiertas de sangre. Su falda oscura que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla dejaba ver en esta una grave herida, Brief no podía explicarse como caminaba con una herida de tal magnitud. La mujer caminaba con la mano derecha posada en su costado izquierdo. Los dos dejaron de caminar esperando que ella llegara a su encuentro

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Trunks, Goten se fijo en la mujer; pero mas que nada se fijo en esa mirada perdida que le hacía lucir como si no fuera de este mundo- Mi nombre es Trunks y él es Goten- la mujer les dirigió un rápido vistazo y regreso su mirada perdida al horizonte- podemos ayudarte…

-¿De donde vienes?- interrumpió Goten, ni el mismo sabía que lo había impulsado a hacer esa pregunta. La mujer posos sus ojo en Goten y apunto hacia el norte desde donde había estado caminando-¿De ahí vienes?- ella asintió -¿Cuál es tu nombre? se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte regresando del lugar de donde vino

-¿Qué hacemos? Trunks ¿La seguimos?

-…Sí…de cualquier manera vamos hacia allá- Esta vez Goten no protesto a pesar de sus presentimientos de que había algo que marchaba mal-Espera…ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre- ella volteo a verles y señalo al norte, ninguno de los 2 entendió el significado de aquello, tan solo continuaron caminando detrás de ella. Llegaron hasta un viejo edificio que lucia tétrico a los ojos de Goten, tenía 12 columnas en la entrada, sus puertas era de hierro negras y lucían pesadas, las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas, pareciera que querían evitar la luz a toda costa, el color del edificio era amarillo fuerte, se trataba del viejo museo militar de ciudad del oeste

-¿quieres que entremos ahí?- le pregunto Goten a la mujer, ella señalo la entrada

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Trunks- ¿Por qué quieres que entremos ahí?

-no tenemos porque hacerlo, vámonos amigo, déjala no piensa hablar- la mujer junto sus manos como si les rogara el entrar ahí, los saiyajin se miraron entre ellos, Trunks tomo su arma para quitarle el seguro, Goten hizo lo mismo con su revolver- Vamos a entrar- le dijo Trunks- pero tú vendrás con nosotros- y la mujer asintió, sus ojos brillaron al escuchar que entrarían a aquel lugar.

A la entrada de la puerta Trunks y Goten leyeron una pregunta escrita en letras grises en las puertas "¿Dónde esta Dios?" la misma pregunta que Son se había hecho en los últimos días ¿Por qué Dios permitía que esto pasara?...era como si alguien se hubiera adelantado a sus pensamientos y los escribiera en esas puertas.

Las puertas eran pesadas, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrirlas…nunca las debieron de haber abierto…el espectáculo era grotesco y el olor lo era aun más, una decena de cadáveres en estado de descomposición estaban tirados en el piso de losa en ese casi oscuro recibidor, al parecer llevaban unos días muertos, todos parecían tener mordidas, rasguños, incluso partes de su cuerpo que habían sido mutiladas y con una expresión de pavor en sus rostros que algunos lucían desfigurados entre varias armas que evidentemente trataron de usar para defenderse

-¿Nos trajiste a ver esto?- pregunto Trunks furioso mientras se acercaba a la mujer que lucia ahora más tranquila e incluso feliz, algo que exasperaba a los saiyajin- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- y ella nada respondió, señalo uno de los cuerpos en la esquina de la oscura habitación. Trunks y Goten miraron hacia aquel lugar, fue Brief quien se aproximo hasta ahí, mientras su amigo le siguió con la mirada.

No daba crédito a lo que veía, su respiración se agito, una horrible y trémula sensación lo embargo estaba frente al cadáver de la mujer con la que había estado hablando…era ella no tenía dudas, la misma herida en la rodilla, los mismo rasguños en las manos, pero había algo nuevo, una herida profunda en las costillas que dejaba ver sus músculos ¿era por eso que todo el tiempo tenía la mano en el costado? Tenía una credencial en su mano con su nombre escrito en ella

-Mary- dijo mientras se apartaba de ahí sin dejar de ver el cuerpo

-Demonios no está- La mujer había desaparecido, Goten salio a buscarle pero no vio señal de ella, entro nuevamente decepcionado ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que se había ido?

-Go…Goten- le llamo Trunks, el hombre temblaba, señalaba el cadáver mientras intentaba hablar. Son le miro extrañado ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había visto?- se llamaba Mary

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿te lo dijo?

-Ella esta ahí- le dijo con un hilo de voz, pálido como nunca, con un sudor frió recorriéndole. Algo estaba mal, Goten lo presentía desde hacia tiempo, no quería acercarse hasta el extremo donde Trunks apenas podía sostenerse en pie; pero la curiosidad lo llevo hasta ahí

-No…por favor… ¡No!- ¿Cómo era posible que minutos atrás estuvieran caminado al lado de la mujer que yacía en el piso muerta desde hacia días? – Tenemos que salir de aquí- Trunks asintió sin poder decir o hacer nada más, el terror le había paralizado, apenas podía pensar.

Escucharon unos sonidos familiares, unos gruñidos y unos pasos que se arrastraban desde el corredor, Trunks sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, el eco de las pisadas disminuía, se estaba acercado…no era uno, eran varios

-Vámonos- susurro Trunks a su ya paralizado amigo. Tuvo que sacudirlo para hacerlo reaccionar- vamos- comenzaban a caminar cuando aquellos seres hicieron su aparición, eran 4 simios parecidos a gorilas andando en cuatro patas, sus ojos eran rojos en su totalidad, traían heridas en todo el cuerpo con sangre que brotaba de ellas, ahí se percataron de algo singular, la sangre de los simios desobedecía a la gravedad, iba hacia arriba gota por gota y llegaba hasta el techo donde formaba un pequeño charco, aquello era imposible; pero ya todo lo creían.

Les habían acorralado, ninguno de los dos lo pensó dos veces para apuntarles con sus armas en su intento por sobrevivir

-No debimos seguirla- dijo Goten mientras miraba a todos y cada uno de esos seres- Nos trajo a morir

-Cállate y ve a cual le puedes disparar- contesto Trunks apuntando a aquel que tenía la mirada más fiera, comenzó gruñir y avanzar como si estudiara el momento adecuado para atacarlo.

Trunks se adelanto a él y disparo 2 veces directo a su pecho; pero no pareció resultar, el animal se llevo una de sus patas al pecho buscando las balas que se le habían enterrado pero que no le habían hecho el menor daño.

El simio grito furioso y sin perder más tiempo se abalanzo contra el joven Brief, uno más hizo lo mismo con Goten. Instintivamente, Trunks se agacho y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de protegerse mientras esperaba un ataque que se prolongaba. Escucho un ruido seco, uno tras otro… ¿Qué había sucedido? Se incorporo y vio a los 4 simios moribundos al lado de los cadáveres, Goten estaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, temblando de miedo…no fue él quien disparo, hubiera escuchado el ruido ensordecedor del revolver ¿Quién había sido entonces?

Se asomo a la entrada y vio a un hombre y una mujer sosteniendo rifles de francotiradores, mirándole con seriedad sin bajar las armas talvez a punto de dispararle


	4. El día tercero

4. El día Tercero

-¿Estas vivo?- pregunto la mujer bajando su arma. Trunks solo asintió- ¿Estas seguro?

-Si- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que estaba vivo como no iba a notar la diferencia

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- les vio mejor ella era como de 1.70, de complexión delgada, cabello negro, ojos grisáceos, piel ligeramente morena. El hombre era como de 1.90, cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos cafés e inexpresivos. Ambos iban de pantalón negro y gruesas chamarras del mismo color.

-Trunks- respondió con un halo de temor en su voz. A pesar de que la mujer había bajado el arma, el hombre no dejaba de apuntarle dirigiéndole esa mirada fiera y temible como si esperara un movimiento en falso para matarle- Trunks Brief

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Seguí a una mujer que nos trajo hasta aquí; pero al parecer esta muerta, acabo de ver su cadáver

-…ya veo- y coloco su mano en el arma del hombre para bajarla, aquel la miro con desdén, ella solo asintió, él la dejo colgando de su hombro; había algo en él que dejaba a Trunks nervioso, algo malo; estaba seguro de que si todavía pudiera seguir sintiendo el ki de ese hombre emanaría maldad pura.

-¿Estas solo?

-Mi amigo esta conmigo

-Quédate aquí- le dijo ella al joven-vigila la entrada- aquel solo se recargo en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta y cerro los ojos mientras sostenía su arma con firmeza- Mi nombre es Jerryl Lynn y él- dijo mientras señalaba al joven- es mi hermano Mark

-Mucho gusto Lynn

-Llámame Jerryl por favor… ¿Y tú?- le pregunto a Goten quien le miraba aun acorralado en la pared

-Goten Son- contesto con desconfianza porque algo había en ella que no le agradaba, no sabía que era; pero sabía que esa mujer no era de confiar, tenía el presentimiento de que los guiaría hacia algo terrible. Jerryl se percato de la actitud que Goten infructuosamente trato de esconder; pero prefrió no decir nada, apenas lo había visto una vez

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir?- pregunto Jerryl con interés

-No lo sabemos- contesto Trunks mientras Goten se sentaba mirando hacia el suelo, no quería hacer más evidente que ella no le había agradado en lo absoluto- Mi amigo al parecer vivió todo; pero no recuerda casi nada y yo estaba en coma

-Es como si hubieran llegado a otro mundo…si tú eres el Trunks Brief heredero de la corporación Cápsula me pregunto que haces aquí…esta muy lejos de tu casa

-Vamos a la torre Karin- ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle? Goten le veía incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, decirle a una completa desconocida con un arma en la mano lo que planeaban hacer sobretodo que en ese momento eran más vulnerables que nunca

-¿A que van a la torre Karin? Si no es mucha indiscreción

-Si es mucha indiscreción- le dijo Goten- suficiente tienes con saber hacia donde vamos…

-¡Basta ya!- le grito Trunks- Nos salvo la vida, no le hables así- Goten volvió a mirar hacia el piso ocultando su descontento. No podía describir todo lo que esa mujer le hacia experimentar, un sentimiento de rabia y frustración, un sentimiento que ni el mismo entendía del todo. Alguien le miraba, alzo la vista y vio al hermano de la mujer, le veía extrañado, no, realmente sorprendido de verlo ahí. Goten también lo estaba el solo verlo le agolpo más imágenes a su revuelta mente, una pelea contra un adversario cuyo rostro no podía observar y Mark estaba ahí, lo vio por un fragmento de segundo ¿haciendo que? …solo le recordaba de pie a unos metros de la pelea…todo se veía borroso y gris; pero a pesar de eso lo reconoció y Mark también lo había hecho.

De repente Jerryl miro seriamente a su hermano y aquel regreso sumisamente junto a la puerta con su arma entre sus manos- disculpa a mi amigo, él esta muy afectado por todo esto

-¿Quién puede culparlo? No es fácil estar tranquilamente viviendo tu vida y después despertar a esto- y extendió su brazo derecho señalando los cadáveres- Ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes que hemos visto y hemos andado por cerca de un mes recorriendo todo desde ciudad central, todos los seres vivos desaparecieron, lo único que hay son esos simios que casi los matan y los fantasmas

-¿Fantasmas?- pregunto Trunks

-si, fantasmas como la que los trajo hasta aquí, gente que murió repentinamente que solo quieren que se sepa que ya fallecieron; muchos vagan por aquí e inclusive se les confunde con los vivos; pero ellos nunca hablan y si lo hacen no se les puede entender, fue por eso que pregunte si están vivos…aunque el que los simios los hayan atacado es la prueba indudable de que lo están

-¿Por qué?

-simple, joven Brief, los simios solo cazan a los vivos, están encargados de destruir a lo que queda de la raza humana…Kami- Sama sabrá cuantos quedamos- Trunks lo sabía eran menos de 5; pero no creyó oportuno decirlo, talvez le quitaría la esperanza como le había pasado a Goten, de ninguna manera podía decirle que muy probablemente ellos 4 eran los únicos sobrevivientes del holocausto humano- escuchamos sus gruñidos y todo el alboroto y decidimos entrar…para suerte de ustedes.

-Si, fue una suerte que entraras- pero Goten no pensaba lo mismo; Mark le miraba nerviosamente de cuando en cuando, pareciera que él también tratara de recordar algo ¿pero que? ¿En que momento habían estado en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo?

La dura mirada del joven se perdió en algún punto después de las puertas de hierro, Son tenía que hablar con él, seguramente tendría alguna respuesta, necesitaba recordar ante todo-Tú… ¿Sabes que paso?- la mujer alzo una ceja

-¿Qué paso de que?

-Si, que paso con los humanos, como desaparecieron ¿Por qué?

-No se porque; pero se como y cuando

-Entonces dinos- le dijo Goten mientras se levantaba- no sabemos absolutamente nada

-Bien; pero primero hagamos un intercambio de información…díganme porque quieren ir a la torre Karin y les diré como ocurrieron las cosas- Goten miro a Trunks esperaba una negativa de su parte, un simple no ¿Por qué él no desconfiaba de esta mujer? Trunks se cruzo de brazos analizando la situación, en realidad no temía decirle el porque se dirigían ahí; pero Goten estaba reacio y si algo ya había aprendido era hacerle caso al instinto de su amigo, sin embargo su curiosidad era demasiada, la platica con el "Primer principio" le enredo aun más.

No tenia porque decirlo todo, solo una verdad a medias, omitir ciertas partes…

-Esta bien- dijo finalmente Trunks- te diré porque vamos; pero primero quiero saber que sucedió- así tendría tiempo para pensar

-Es justo- contesto Jerryl- pues todo empezó en marzo, la fecha exacta no la se; pero fue como a principios de ese mes cuando empezaron a matar a gente por todo el mundo por un "animal salvaje" que nadie pudo saber que era realmente, hacia finales de marzo ¿o abril?...el caso es que el cielo se comenzó a poner rojo y aunque las explicaciones científicas abundaban no había una explicación definida para tal suceso y después, casi todas las fuentes de energía hechas por los seres humanos desaparecieron, toda telecomunicación se derrumbo, había una histeria general por no saber que estaba pasando en el mundo mientras tanto los ataques se intensificaron, el famoso animal salvaje ya era visto por todos…era un simio, iguales a esos que les atacaron, caminaban en manadas de cientos por la tierra exterminando todo a su paso. Los autos dejaron de funcionar, también los aviones, los barcos, todo quedo incomunicado, todos comenzaron a morir a manos de esos animales, la gente se refugiaba en edificios como estos para protegerse y sobrevivir; pero los simios siempre buscaban la manera de entrar y mataban, exterminaban, como si obedecieran a alguien; las armas no les dañaban o al menos eso pensábamos en un principio hasta que alguien hizo el descubrimiento que de que dándoles un balazo en la cabeza los dejaba inactivos por unas horas; pero eso no basto, ellos continuaban matando a todo el que se encontraban, nadie quedaba con vida

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Goten, Jerryl Asintió

-Entonces explícame como siguen vivos ustedes dos

-Si que eres escéptico; pero no te culpo, es normal después de todo lo que has pasado…sobrevivimos porque nos hemos sabido cuidar de esas bestias, nos escondemos en lugares iluminados y dejamos de andar por las calles cuando anochece…ellos odian la luz, siempre atacan de noche…fueron ellos quienes acabaron con una gran parte de la humanidad, aunque últimamente he considerado que ya han acabado con toda ella, bueno, a excepción de nosotros, todavía tengo la esperanza de que hay más…pues eso es todo lo que se, ahora explíquenme porque quieren ir ahí

-Espera- le interrumpió Trunks- aun tengo muchas preguntas… ¿Nunca trataron de reparar las armas de guerra? ¿Qué nunca pudo hacer algo el ejército para contenerlos? ¿Qué sucedió con el rey?

-No se que paso, lo poco que se sobre ese tema es que las fuerzas armadas nunca pudieron hacerles daño, toda arma era inútil ellos se levantaban, era totalmente inútil…no se que paso con el rey, seguramente se habrán resguardado en algún refugio para los mandatarios- Trunks no lo creía así, según les habían dicho, sobrevivieron menos de 5 y eso era precisamente lo que ahora contaba; pero de nuevo prefirió callar antes de quitarle toda esperanza- me dirás ahora a que van a la torre Karin

-Ahí esta mi familia- mintió con seguridad, Goten trato de no reaccionar de ninguna forma para que la mujer no sospechara el engaño; estaba aliviado, al menos Trunks le hizo caso a esa extraña forma de decirle que ellos no eran de confiar, aunque el joven Brief no pensaba de la misma manera, para él era un alivio haber encontrado gente nueva, los que quizás serian los últimos sobrevivientes

-¿Cómo sabes que están ahí?

-Porque mi madre me dejo una nota de que ahí estarían esperándome cuando yo despertara, no se porque no me llevaron con ellos; pero espero me den una buena explicación- Jerryl le miro con seriedad, parecía que no había creído del todo lo que Trunks le había dicho. Él esperaba que ella le hiciera una avalancha de preguntas, de que le buscara algo intransigente en su historia; pero nada de eso pasaba, la mujer se dio la media vuelta y camino con rapidez hacia su hermano, le susurro algo al oído, Mark le miro confundido y salio a la calle, ante esa extraña situación Goten tomo su revolver, escondiéndolo dentro de su chamarra cuidando de que ninguno de los 2 extraños le viera, inclusive cuidaba de que su amigo no lo viera

-Bien- dijo Jerryl- si ustedes quieren podemos llevarlos a la torre Karin, venimos en un auto, es viejo, pero aun se mueve que es lo importante…estaré a fuera con Mark- y los dejo solos esperando que se decidieran pronto

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- le llamo Trunks a su amigo- Casi te le abalanzas para matarla

-…No puedo explicártelo- contesto Goten confundido- solo siento que ella no es de confiar

-No amigo, ¿Qué no ves que el que no es de confiar es el tal Mark? Algo se trae; pero no creo que tengamos que desconfiar de ella

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué mentiste entonces?

-Por Mark…aun no he podido reparar ningún vehículo, es mejor que vayamos con ellos, al paso que vamos no llegáramos nunca…tenemos que estar ahí lo antes posible, sabes que debemos de llegar antes del octavo día y no estoy seguro de cuando será eso, puede ser hoy, mañana o en 5 días…no lo se, no quiero averiguarlo demasiado tarde

-Pues iremos con ellos, si así te sientes mejor

-No es que yo me sienta mejor, es que así debemos de hacerlo…de cualquier manera tenemos las armas

-Ya te dije, como tú quieras

-Escúchame, confía en mi, solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, que nuestra vida sea la de antes

-No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo mejor para lograrlo

-¿Conoces otra manera?-Son nada respondió, Trunks puso una mano en su hombro- vamos

-¿Hace cuanto?...Hace tiempo que todo esta vació, en ocasiones cuando vas por la calle escuchas ecos, murmullos de una ciudad fantasma, sonidos que niegan a morir y tu quieres que sean realidad, imploras que lo sean, deseas estar soñando y pronto regresar a la vida real; pero sabes que lo que vives es tan cierto como el hecho de que respiras oxigeno. Es horrible esta ciudad, este mundo vació y deshabitado, es horrible pensar que todo será para siempre así, es horrible vivir de los recuerdos; pero desafortunadamente ellos nos ayudan a sobrevivir, la esperanza, la fe o lo que sea que te motiva a seguir de pie y andando. Hace 3 días fue el peor día de todos, los simios llegaron por miles a matar a todo sobreviviente, no dejaron nada con vida, destruyeron incluso a los animales y a las plantas, la humanidad desapareció por obra suya; pero corrían los rumores de que alguien se vengaba de la humanidad, alguien lo dijo alguna vez, alguien vino a vengarse de la humanidad por proteger a sus enemigos…y nos preguntábamos quienes eran esos enemigos a los que nunca antes habíamos visto, ni escuchado hablar de ellos ¿Quiénes eran aquellos que los protegieron y por que teníamos que pagar por sus culpas? Las respuestas no existían y creo que nunca vamos a encontrarla, mientras tanto teníamos que sobrevivir con el llanto, los gritos y la desesperación, con el correr de sangre humana por las calles, por los cientos de cadáveres que de repente estaban y de repente desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado, dormir cada noche con la imagen de sus rostros desfigurados con los ojos aun fijos en algún punto en la nada clamando ayuda, sus entrañas esparcidas en la calle y como olvidar ese olor a muerte, imposible…aun si viviera mil años lo voy a recordar- Jerryl tomo un poco de agua y se recostó sobre el asiento del pasajero, decidió descansar- espero haber contestado a tu pregunta Trunks- Mark conducía el viejo Chevrolet plateado del 756

-Si…- No hablaba en lo absoluto, su vista iba fija en el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad del Oeste

-Les fue difícil sobrevivir-dijo Goten

-Tanto como seguramente lo fue para ti; pero algo muy grave debió de pasarte para que lo olvidaras- El saiyajin de cabellos negros veía los ojos grisáceos de la mujer por el espejo, la había visto antes; pero no la recordaba…no ¿Quién podría ser?

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los de Goten, le dirigió una calida sonrisa; él se limito a desviar la mirada, había algo en ella que lo ponía extremadamente alterado; peor no podía hacerlo obvio, cerro los ojos y prefirió fingir que dormía

-¿De donde vienen?- pregunto Trunks con curiosidad- ¿Qué hacían antes de esto?

-Yo soy gerente en una fabrica, Mark era mensajero…bueno, yo era gerente, somos de ciudad Parsley, es pequeña pero agradable para vivir. Ahí están…estaban nuestros padres- le dio un trago a su botella con agua- es muy difícil hablar en pasado

-Si lo es- Si sobre todo cuando las cosas fueron tan abruptas, cuando ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de analizarlas, abrió los ojos a un mundo vació y terrorífico, donde era como un humano cualquiera y sucedió tan rápido como el golpe en la cabeza que le habían dado. Sabía que todo se había ido; pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Te preguntaría de donde vienes y que haces…pero es del dominio público… ¿Qué hay de Goten?- aquel entreabrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, los cerro inmediatamente no quería hablar con ella, no quería decirle quien era ni nada referente a él

-Él vive en la montaña Paoz y esta a un año de entrar a mi Universidad, espero que lo logre. Es cuñado de Videl

-… ¿La hija de Mister Satan?- pregunto sorprendida, Trunks asintió- ¿Sabe de artes marciales?

-Los dos sabemos de artes marciales, hemos participado dos veces en el torneo y no quedamos tan mal

-Increíble, que gusto me da que ustedes estén aquí, si las armas fallan podemos contar con ustedes- Era cierto, sus habilidades como saiyajin habían desaparecido; pero sabían artes marciales, no pudieron haberlas olvidado, necesitaba probarlo, saber que al menos eso era aun parte de si.

La ciudad comenzaba a alejarse, entraban a un camino con un vasto bosque a los lados, todo él era de un verde brillante, irradiaba vida en cada punto donde se le mirara; pero solo era eso, no había aves, no había animales, no había ruido. Sin el motor del auto todo sería un abrumador silencio. Eran las 108 horas, 32 minutos, 54 segundos

-Jerryl... ¿sabes por casualidad algo de este reloj?- y estiro su brazo para mostrarle aquel artefacto que no podía lograrse quitar

-No, jamás le había visto…Mark- aquel seguía con la mirada de hielo fija en el camino- ¿has visto este reloj antes?- le dio un rápido vistazo y negó con la cabeza- lo siento

-No hay problema- y se quedo pensando en el reloj.

Goten se había tomado en serio su papel de estar dormido…ya lo estaba, al igual que Jerryl en el asiento de adelante acomodada sobre su brazo en la ventanilla, solo él y Mark seguían despiertos; prefirió tratar de dormir antes de dirigirle la palabra a ese hombre. Saco el diario de su madre y lo abrió en la ultima hoja ligeramente más amarillenta que el resto, dibujo en ella el reloj, señalando con especial atención el que iba hacia atrás en algo que parecía ser una cuenta regresiva

-¿Qué pasara cuando llegue al cero?- las 0 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos se convirtieron en una obsesión ¿Qué hora sería realmente? Miro el reloj de nuevo y recordó algo "Han pasado 24 horas" se dijo unos segundos antes de que comenzara a llover el primer día cuando había despertado-¿Y si…el reloj contara…- un día tiene 24 horas y eran las 107 horas, 52 minutos, 2 segundos- 107 divido entre 24…4…y me quedan 11- llevaba 2 días y medio despierto, este era el tercero- 7 días, cuando este reloj termine su cuenta serán los primeros segundos del octavo día- y lo apunto todo en la ultima hoja de ese diario- En cierto sentido- pensó- marca el fin del mundo…¿Por qué me lo pusieron y quien lo hizo?- eran esas preguntas sin respuesta aparente, como esas que se hacia frecuentemente …¿Por qué tenía por padre al príncipe de los saiyajin? ¿Por qué a el le tocó vivir la parte difícil y a Bra la más fácil? ¿Por qué y para que?- pensando en todo eso no se percato de que el movimiento del auto lo adormecía, se quedo dormido.

Estaba en casa de los Son, en aquel bosque, se vio pequeño como de unos 7 años, Goten estaba a unos metros jugando con piedras, acomodándolas en cierto orden

-hola Trunks- era Gohan con aquel uniforme de la Orange Star- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien- y se acerco a Goten, ahí estaba de nuevo, las letras "MLQS 4,1" -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pequeño de cabellos lilas

-Eso es una respuesta- le contesto Gohan

-¿Respuesta de que?- se percato de que soñaba

-De quien es Él y lo que quiere

-Mejor dímelo ya- Gohan sonrió

-Si tú no lo sabes mucho menos yo- y despertó

Su amigo muertos se comunicaban con él, o su subconsciente se comunicaba con él o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco

-Estoy a punto de quedar desquiciado

-¿Dijiste algo? Trunks- pregunto Jerryl estirando los brazos, acababa de despertar

-No- respondió con naturalidad. Se recostó sobre el asiento y miro su reloj las 102 horas, 18 minutos, 27 segundos, pronto iba a anochecer y estaban en una carretera en medio de un bosque, eso no podía estar nada bien.

-La gasolina se esta acabando- dijo Jerryl

-Y ya va a oscurecer- agregó Goten- creo que será mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir

-Según el mapa debe de haber una gasolinera cerca, es solo cuestión de estar pendientes…Mark regresa la acabas de pasar- el joven murmuro algo y retrocedió unos metros- te estas volviendo muy distraído- Paro el automóvil junto a uno de los tanques y apago el motor, había una tienda de 24 horas aun con las luces encendidas, un perfecto escondite para pasar la noche- Goten, Trunks ¿no me acompañarían? a entrar a revisar si podemos usar esa tienda

-Claro- respondió Trunks

-Yo no

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la mujer mientras sonreía nerviosamente- Digo ¿estas seguro?

-Quiero estar aquí… ¿tiene algo malo?- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que fuera con él?

-No en lo absoluto, quédate con Mark entonces y carguen gasolina

Únicamente Goten se quedo en el auto, los otros tres ocupantes habían bajado ya

-¿Por qué se quedo tu amigo?

-No lo se, ya es otro…a veces no le reconozco- Se quedo porque sabía que conocía a Mark y que Mark lo conocía, sabía que habían vivido algo terrible; pero no recordaba que. Una imagen quedo incrustada en él, una imagen que había aparecido aparentemente de la nada.

-Te vi con una daga en la mano- el joven continuaba llenando el auto con gasolina como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Goten se bajo del auto y cuando lo hizo vio unas palabras en el piso escritas con sangre "Que paguen con su sangre impura y déjanos vivir" lo observo un par de minutos, las palabras le eran familiares pero como siempre no sabía bajo que circunstancias las conocía- Se que te he visto antes- una brisa gélida alboroto sus cabellos, llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra en busca de calor… ¿Tú me recuerdas?- repentinamente, el joven dejo de poner gasolina

-Déjame en paz- le dijo con su indiferente voz, una voz que reflejaba dolor y angustia

-solo quiero saber si me has visto, si me recuerdas

-…Si, te he visto, te recuerdo; pero no se de donde ni me interesa saberlo y sigues preguntando te llenare el cerebro de plomo ¿entendiste?

-Si, lo entendí; pero tampoco me interesa porque me da enteramente lo mismo seguir en este mundo o no…yo peleaba cuando tú estabas sujetando esa daga, ese es mi único recuerdo concreto, tú no eras mi oponente solo presenciabas con esa daga en la mano y después escuche el grito furioso de un hombre, era mi oponente- Mark cerraba los puños con fuerza al escuchar ese relato- lo vi de espaldas, era enorme y se fue en contra tuya corriste y te persiguió, no recuerdo más…¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Es el que causo todo…- Mark le había golpeado con el rifle en el estomago, Son se doblo del dolor llevando sus manos al estomago, de nuevo le propino otro golpe esta vez en el pecho

-No sigas con tus preguntas- le dijo al oído- porque si no quieres morir te haré desear querer morir- Sin importar ese punzante dolor que parecía irradiar a todo su cuerpo Goten se levanto y lo golpeo en la cara

-¡No sabes con quien te metes idiota!...No eres nada sin tu rifle, tíralo y pelea como hombre- Mark tomo el rifle y le apunto, prendió el apuntador, la luz roja caía justo entre los ojos de Goten. Aquel ni siquiera se inmuto, no sabía si seguir insultándolo para que dispara o tratar de calmarlo

-Así que lo aceptas, no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear sin tu riflecito- y le quito el seguro, poso su índice sobre el gatillo

-¿Vas a matarme?


	5. El día cuarto

5. El día cuarto

-¿Vas matarme?- le pregunto Goten y Mark apretó el gatillo; nada se disparo lo apretó de nuevo, una y otra vez, apunto al aire y esta vez el arma se disparo- tal parece que aun no es mi hora- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, con un vació en el estomago, con sus manos temblorosas- Tienes mala suerte o la mía es muy buena- Mark volvió a disparar al aire asegurándose de que su rifle servía.

Goten estaba impactado por lo sucedido, Mark apretó el gatillo, no una si no varias veces, en realidad quería matarlo ¿Qué clase de hombre era ese? De cualquier manera le tenía más confianza a él que a la mujer.

Trunks y Jerryl salieron corriendo de la tienda sosteniendo sus armas, a la expectativa de encontrarse a una de esas bestias que de repente rondaban por ahí

-¿Y esos disparos?- pregunto Trunks acercándose cautelosamente a los tanques

-Mi arma se disparo- contesto Mark- olvide ponerle el seguro- Trunks vio a su amigo más pálido que nunca, asustado sin duda

-¿Es verdad?

-Si, estaba poniendo gasolina y su arma se disparo

-dime la verdad- le susurro al oído

-No se de que verdad hablas, Trunks, el arma se disparo… ¿O no? Mark- y aquel asintió. No tenía razón para no creerles más que ese "presentimiento" –algo que Goten talvez ya le había contagiado- de que ambos mentían, que había pasado algo serio y su amigo lo ocultaba ¿Cuál era el afán por proteger a ese hombre?- Trunks- Él veía en Mark a un hombre malo, terrible, no dudaba que le hubiese disparado a Goten-Trunks

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué encontraron en la tienda? ¿Podemos quedarnos ahí? Ya va a anochecer y no me entusiasma quedarme aquí a la intemperie

-Si podemos quedarnos ahí, Jerryl encontró las llaves, vamos a cerrar y dormiremos espero que tranquilamente.

-Me comentaste que tienes unas lámparas con una potente iluminación- dijo Jerryl mientras se alejaba de su hermano- seria bueno que dejaras una encendida en el auto, una vez una de las bestias entro ahí… ¿lo recuerdas? Mark- y él asintió, con la mirada nublada, sumiso, sin decir nada más.

Todos dormían en la tienda en unos sleepings bags que encontraron en la bodega, dormían a plena luz sin que les molestara, por el contrario, era su salvación. Trunks era el único que no podía dormir, veía el reloj una y otra vez ya marcaba las 96 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos. Se levanto sin saber realmente que hacer para conciliar el sueño, camino repasando cada uno de los pasillos de la tienda, leyó las instrucciones y los modos de preparación de las comidas instantáneas, abrió los refrigeradores en busca de leche, talvez eso le diera algo del tan ansiado sueño, parado frente a la comida mascotas contó ovejas pero nada resultaba, era un insomnio brutal, quizás no debió quedarse dormido en la tarde mientras viajaban.

Escucho un grito desgarrador mientras leía la revista científica de mayo…quizás lo había soñado, no…ahí estaba de nuevo más agudo, mas estremecedor…tenía que salir y ayudar a la persona que estuviera en peligro.

Prefirió no despertar a Goten, ya había sufrido demasiado, tomo su arma y se acerco lentamente a las puertas de vidrio transparente de la tienda con las llaves en una mano, con el arma en la otra. Avanzaba mientras escuchaba los gritos desgarradores; pero ya no estaba seguro de que se trataba, bien podría ser un sonido fantasma también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un ser humano a punto de morir.

-Un ser humano es imposible, somos menos de 5…no 5- se quedo parado frente a las puertas, guardo las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón, apunto fijamente y sin temblar a una de las puertas, esperaba lo que fuera, un simio, un fantasma, un humano…ya nada lo sorprendía…a excepción de esa respiración dificultosa que escuchaba con claridad, el vidrio comenzó a empañarse casi a su altura como si alguien respirara sobre él…si, era vapor mezclado con unas pequeñas y finas gotas de sangre. Escucho un gruñido, luego un quejido y la respiración dificultosa. Vio gotas de sangre que flotaban hacia el cielo y un simio iracundo frente a él, su pecho dejaba ver una carne putrefacta con un corazón latiendo rítmicamente en su interior. Su pelo negro estaba totalmente erizado, era evidente que quería atacar a Trunks

a como diera lugar.

Quizá con un tiro directo en el corazón ese asqueroso simio los dejara en paz ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Saco las llaves, se decidió a acabar con él ¿Debía de llamar a alguien? Volteo hacia sus compañeros de viaje, los 3 estaban profundamente dormidos.

Regreso su mirada a las puertas, ya tenían algo raro…había una mano que dejaba ver parte de los músculos, siguió lentamente el trayecto del brazo, era un sujeto que le daba la espalda, parecía ver al simio y el simio se enfurecía cada vez más al ver aquella aparición. Trunks rogaba que ese ser no le mirara, lo pedía con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, aquel fantasma comenzaba voltear lentamente, Trunks temblaba sin poder calmarse, quería correr pero su cuerpo se había paralizado, le vio la mitad del rostro, sucio y rasguñado, era un hombre como de unos 30 años, decidió hablarle

-¿Quién eres?- aquel volteo totalmente, Trunks tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. La otra mitad de su rostro dejaba ver los huesos ensangrentados de la cara, sus dientes y la falta del ojo dejando ver una cuenca vacía.

No podía moverse, quería hablar pero su voz solo eran susurros sin sentido, quería caminar hacia aquella aparición pero se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban y de dar un paso podría caer.

Siendo niño pensó en lo que haría si se encontrara con un fantasma, concluyo que un fantasma no podía hacerle nada, no era más que un ser, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, sin ningún poder especial, solo un tonto podría asustarse con un fantasma.

La aparición le miraba amenazante con el ojo derecho, abrió la boca por completo, parecía gritar pero ningún sonido provenía de él. El simio huyo despavorido perdiéndose en la oscuridad, pero aquella espeluznante visión seguía de pie frente a él, sin moverse, aun con esa mirada fiera clavada en él. Escucho un quejido incesante que comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad hasta llegar a ser un agudo grito que continuaba escuchando aunque se tapara los oídos, era verdaderamente insoportable, los vidrios de la tienda se hicieron pedazos y cayeron estrepitosamente, el grito se convirtió en un zumbido intolerable, cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes, luego ceso.

Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos y dejo de cubrir sus orejas, el ser ya no estaba y los vidrios estaban intactos ¿Lo soñó? ¿Ahora caminaba dormido?

Era posible que el sueño lo hubiese vencido sin que el se percatara ¿O todo había pasado? Ambas posibilidades podrían ser ciertas.

Se recostó al lado de Goten, el sueño le invadió por completo, se durmió al instante.

Era el amanecer del cuarto día, Goten se había despertado, vio que cerca suyo estaba Trunks profundamente dormido, del otro lado deberían estar los hermanos; pero al parecer habían desaparecido. Se levanto sin hacer ruido, se asomo a la calle, el auto seguía ahí. Examino con la vista todo el lugar; pero no les vio. Ya iba a despertar a Trunks cuando escucho una lengua extraña, algo que jamás había escuchado, era la voz de la mujer, al parecer estaban en la bodega. Goten se asomo con cuidado a la puerta, vio a Mark sentado con la mirada perdida frente a Jerryl quien parecía reprenderle con ese raro lenguaje, aunque no lo comprendía en lo absoluto sabía que las palabras eran fuertes…súbitamente se detuvo

-¿Eres tú Goten?- pregunto Jerryl, aquel se puso nervioso, si no había despertado del todo ahora lo había hecho, no sabía si responder si o no, algo tenía que decir

-Sí… ¿Dónde están?- trataba de controlar sus nervios, sintió un horrible temor, casi se le enredaba la lengua

-Estamos aquí

-Esta bien- camino hasta uno de los pasillos y se dedico a devorar lo que encontraba tratando de aparentar su nerviosismo, el miedo… Ese lenguaje…le había escuchado antes -¡Maldición!- ¿por que no recordaba nada? Era un completo inútil en ese estado

-Trunks sigue dormido- le dijo Jerryl mientras se paraba a su lado con esa mirada pacifica, con esa sonrisa casi celestial… ¿alguien así podía ser merecedor de tanta desconfianza?

-Esta muy cansado- Por lo menos ella si, no sabía las razones, seguía a su instinto o algún recuerdo oculto que le obligaba a conservar su vida, porque Jerryl Lynn le daba impresión de que era mala, no solo eso, que era de temer, que tenía que tener todas las precauciones posibles con ella si es que quería sobrevivir

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto seriamente

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te veo preocupado- se quedo callado, no sabía que contestar, su mente era lenta a esas horas de la mañana

-…Como no he de estarlo- rió nerviosamente- ¿quieres que este contento viviendo en este mundo?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón…iré a ver a Mark- y la mujer regreso de nuevo a la bodega.

Angustia, recelo, ira…todo eso se arremolinaba en Goten cada vez que le hablaba. Pensó que la única razón por la que fue a hablarle era para asegurarse de que en realidad no había escuchado nada de ese extraño regaño, porque estaba seguro que era un regaño. Quería estar segura de que el saiyajin no diría nada a Trunks, ni que haría preguntas sobre el tema. Pero Goten lo supo disimular todo muy bien, la mujer no se había percatado de que escucho aquel idioma.

Consideraba que muy probablemente ella se percato de su presencia, que de alguna manera él había hecho algo que lo delatara; pero era mejor pensar que nada de eso había sucedido, solo así podría estar tranquilo y continuar su viaje al lado de Jerryl sin ningún problema.

Eran las 87 horas, 5 minutos, 44 segundos, cuando reanudaron su marcha. Ninguno hablaba, Trunks seguía taciturno pensando en esa… ¿pesadilla? Quizás fue la realidad, todo era posible ahora, un muerto le protegió de aquel simio y desapareció o era un sueño que reflejaba a todo su temor y la frustración de verse atrapado en este mundo. Continuo pensando en un sin fin de explicaciones para lo que ocurría, desde que seguía en coma hasta un mundo alterno al que había llegado por accidente, talvez una línea de tiempo diferente, un hechizo, extraterrestres, la lógica se hacia absurda con la aparición de cada idea.

Goten fingía dormir. Pensaba en aquel dialecto, idioma o lo que fuera que había escuchado. Ahora sentía que aquella mujer estaba más pendiente de él y de sus movimientos. Cuando abría los ojos ella le miraba y si los cerraba tenía esa sensación de que le seguían mirando.

No podía hacer ni decir nada, cualquier movimiento en falso y Jerryl sabría que él en realidad si la escucho hablar en ese idioma extraño.

A las 85 horas, 18 minutos, 46 segundos el auto comenzó a perder velocidad

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Jerryl mientras que el auto se detenía por completo –Mark- Él le dio un golpe a la guía y le miro desafiante

-Pues tú que crees…se detuvo, el motor debe de estar fallando…

-Podemos repararlo- le interrumpió Trunks- no es difícil- Escucho como una de las puertas del auto era azotada, al voltear vio a Goten caminando a través del bosque ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Jerryl- Goten es peligroso, regresa- se bajo del auto- ¡Goten!- le grito pero él no hacia caso, continuaba caminando hacia un pequeño camino que se abría paso entre los árboles

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí- Mark le había hablado, esbozo una sonrisa entre maliciosa y cínica que exasperaba al joven Brief. No dudo un instante en hacer lo contrario de lo que le habían dicho, se bajo del auto y siguió a su amigo

-Yo te lo advertí- Mark salio del auto y se apoyo sobre el techo viendo atentamente a su hermana y aquellos 2 caminando en el camino, pareciera que esperaba que algo sucediera, solo esperaba el momento justo.

-Alcánzalo Trunks, no me hace caso- le pido Jerryl al verlo, Goten caminaba rápidamente poco faltaba para que empezara a correr.

El saiyajin de cabellos lilas corrió a alcanzarle

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le pregunto agitado mientras se paraba frente a él obstaculizando su camino

-¿Qué?...Hay una casa ahí, no me digas que no la ves…- y Trunks volteo era cierto ahí estaba una casa en medio del bosque, una casa blanca, grande, justo en medio de la nada. Tenía varias ventanas y su puerta principal era de madera gruesa, había algo atrayente en ella, algo que les invitaba a seguir el camino y llegar hasta ella desobedeciendo a todo instinto y no haciéndole caso a sus presentimientos.

Se hizo a un lado dejando que Goten retomara su camino y detrás de él Trunks, con la mirada clavada en aquella casa

-Esperen… ¿a donde van? ¿No pensaran ir hasta esa casa o si?- ambos se detuvieron a mirarla; mas ninguno dijo nada –Es peligroso, esta a oscuras…puede estar llena de simios o fantasmas, mejor alejémonos de aquí lo más pronto posible- no hicieron caso continuaron caminando, Jerryl corrió tras de ellos desesperadamente trtando de detenerlos; nada le daba resultado, los dos estaban decididos a ver la casa más de cerca.

Los tres estaban ya frente a frente a aquella tétrica casa, era aun mas lúgubre de cerca, varias de sus ventanas estaban rotas, la crecida hierba invadía parte de la entrada, las plantas trepadoras habían cubierto un cuarto del frente, la puerta tenia los dinteles rotos, las chapas estaban oxidadas, era evidente que la casa había sido abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Le llamo la atención a Trunks que aun se conservaba el buzón con el nombre y la dirección aun escritos perfectamente

-Racnio- leyó el muchacho de cabellos lilas- Racnio…

-¿Se apellidaban Racnio?- pregunto Goten, Trunks asintió y leyó de nuevo asegurándose de que no se había confundido…Racnio, no había ninguna confusión.

"Él siempre estará junto al portal no se separa, trata de reactivarlo a como de lugar y el portal tiene a la araña en él. "

-¿Saben ustedes que significa Racnio?- pregunto Trunks a sus atónitos acompañantes, su pregunta no venia al caso

-No- respondió Jerryl- es un apellido

-Es más… significa Araña en italiano- y clavo su mirada enardecida en Goten- ¡araña!...Él debe de estar por aquí…Él no se separa del portal

-¿Él?- pregunto desesperada- ¿De quien hablan?

-De quien causo todo esto- respondió Trunks mientras avanzaba a las puertas de la casa. Un aire frió sacudió sus cabellos, dejaba escuchar una especie de aullido, el cielo se había oscurecido, todo parecía con juntarse para advertirles que deberían alejarse de esa casa.

-¿Ustedes saben quien causo todo esto?- Jerryl estaba al borde de la histeria sacudía a Goten casi suplicándole una respuesta; pero el no quería revelar nada, ella no debía de saber absolutamente nada.

-Solo sabemos que vino aquí persiguiendo a sus enemigos, como tu bien dijiste, fuera de eso no sabemos quien es

-Pe…pero Trunks… tú le dijiste que él siempre esta con el portal… ¿No? Nunca mencionaste ese portal no se… ¿que tiene ese portal?…por favor dímelo…Necesito saber- Goten puso atención en Trunks, su semblante era impasible como si las suplicas de la mujer no le convencieran en lo absoluto

-Alguien vino persiguiendo a sus enemigos- Goten se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no podía creerlo- a través de un portal, su portal fallo hace 4 días y si logra activarlo antes de los siguientes 4 días la humanidad desaparecerá- el saiyajin de cabellos negros se sentó entre la hierba iracundo por lo que Trunks había hecho, le dijo casi todo a la mujer, aun cuando sabía muy bien que no confiaba en ella; seguramente pensó que era un paranoico y que su recelo no tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto intrigada

-Un hombre que se identifico como el primer principio nos lo dijo- contesto Trunks ante el colérico Goten, bien sabía que a su amigo no le parecía que él estuviera contado todo a esta mujer, pero era lo de menos

-¿El primer principio de que o quién?

-No lo se- respondió secamente

-Pero...

-¿Piensas entrar?- le pregunto Goten

-Te he dicho que talvez la humanidad regrese cuando Él desaparezca y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el tal "Él" esta aquí? Solo porque unos fulanos se llamen Racnio y vivieran aquí quiere decir que el portal sea aquí

-Si no es aquí…porque te bajaste para ver la casa ¿Qué te atrajo hasta aquí? La casa no se veía desde el camino, únicamente tú lo hiciste- ¿Cómo responderle? No sabía porque se bajo, solo lo hizo, camino hacia esa dirección porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, como si una voz que solo escuchaba en su cabeza le llamara hacia esa dirección; pero ¿Cómo explicar eso?

-Entra si eso es lo que quieres…si te matan será porque tú te lo buscaste

-En realidad vas a entrar- Jerryl se veía preocupada- no Trunks, vamos hasta el templo de Kami Sama a buscar a tu familia, deja esta casa, vámonos de aquí ya.

-Mi familia desapareció- le contesto fríamente como si no le importara, como si en realidad ese detalle no lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro

-…Me mentiste entonces… ¿A que ibas al templo?

-El primer principio dijo que Él esta allí y creo que si lo destruimos todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Pues si él esta ahí…vamos a buscarlo, no entres aquí…vámonos ya

-¿Cuál es el afán para que él no entre en la casa?...Anda Trunks entra si vas a hacerlo- le animó Goten a pesar de las colosales ganas que tenía de partirle la cara

-Eso haré

-Pues entonces iré contigo…no permitiré que entres solo ahí

-¿acaso yo no cuento?- pregunto Goten irritado- Vamos los 3 a entrar

A las 85 horas, 2 minutos, 27 segundos se escucho el rechinar de la puerta de enfrente de la casa Racnio, la oscuridad del cielo favorecía que el pasillo frente a ellos se viera totalmente oscuro, estaban ahí al pie de un futuro incierto


	6. La casa Racnio

6. La casa Racnio

A las 85 horas, 2 minutos, 16 segundos Trunks dio su primer paso dentro de la casa Racnio, observo todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, había una densa oscuridad más allá del pasillo principal con una entrada a su izquierda y unas escaleras a su derecha.

Era ese el recibidor, al pie las escaleras había un espejo roto y al lado suyo una fotografía familiar, una tenue luz que a duras penas se colocaba por uno de los huecos de la puerta dejaba ver a los retratados, todos ellos vestidos elegantemente, el padre de traje oscuro y mirada gentil sosteniendo a una niña de unos 5 años, la madre con un vestido verde, abrazando a una pequeña de 2 meses y justo en medio de ellos un niño de unos 9 años, serio y con una expresión de fastidio, vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Eran ellos los Racnio, los antiguos ocupantes de la casa, quienes la habitaron por años y ahora no quedaba más que esa fotografía en la pared.

A Trunks le recordó a su propia familia, al rostro de su padre como si hubiera sido rasgado por un animal ¿Acaso era él uno de los enemigos que "Él" venía persiguiendo? Era posible, todo era posible.

-¿Están seguros que quieren seguir?- pregunto Jerryl con trémula voz, ansiosa de escuchar un no. Ambos jóvenes se miraron; Goten no estaba del todo decido, Trunks, en cambio, quería entrar ahí a como diera lugar, el tiempo era algo que no podían darse el lujo de perder y mientras más pronto supieran que era lo que esa casa escondía o porque había atraído a Goten sería mejor.

"El siempre esta cerca del portal" pensaba Trunks una y otra vez, usando aquel pensamiento para infundirse el valor que por ratos se le agotaba abruptamente; de alguna parte tenía que sacar fuerzas para continuar, que mejor que usar la esperanza de que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Jerryl se dio cuenta de que Trunks entraría sin importar que y Goten le seguiría, fijo su mirada al suelo…no podía hacer nada para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

-Al menos, Trunks, saca una de tus linternas. Ten en cuenta que este lugar esta sumamente oscuro y podrían haber simios aquí- Trunks, casi automáticamente saco una cápsula de su estuche, aquella que contenía las linternas, les dio una a cada quien e ilumino el pasillo apartando la penumbra que por tanto tiempo reino sobre aquel lugar sin ningún oponente que le hiciera frente.

-¿Nos separamos?- pregunto Jerryl- ¿O vamos todos juntos?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le contesto Goten furioso- tú que tanto miedo tienes de esta casa quieres separarte…es mejor que estemos juntos- Jerryl le miraba con esos ojos que emanaban una perturbadora paz y esa sonrisa casi tímida, casi desvergonzada, como si supiera algo de él, algún secreto que lo dejara en vergüenza o talvez sabía alguna manera de ridiculizarlo.

-Estoy nerviosa, Goten. Deberías de ser más tolerante- pero nada respondió, el nervioso ahora era él, sintiendo sobre si el escudriño de los ojos de esa mujer y esa voz que le taladraba la cabeza.

Trunks ilumino el retrato de la familia Racnio, por primera vez desde que se había despertado, tuvo una sensación que para Goten ya era sumamente familiar. Tuvo la sensación de que ya había visto a ese niño, que lo conocía de alguna parte, talvez en la escuela, en algún campamento, a ese niño lo había visto era capaz de apostar toda su fortuna a ello, tan seguro estaba de que sabía quien era.

-¿Pasa algo? Trunks- pregunto Jerryl con curiosidad al ver la concentración vehemente del joven Brief en aquel retrato

-No- contesto secamente- Exploremos la casa…si no es lo que pienso que es, podremos descansar aquí y componer una de las naves que tengo

-¿naves? Pensé que compondríamos el auto

-No, Jerryl, lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que vayamos en una nave. Si continuamos en el auto nunca llegaremos, en la nave nos tomaría unas horas

-Esta bien, Trunks, como tú digas

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Goten inquieto ante la oscuridad que veía frente a si- Iba a responder cuando escucho una respiración agitada, como aquella que escuchara la noche anterior en aquella tienda de 24 horas, cuando aquella monstruosa aparición ahuyentó al simio.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Goten mirando hacia todas partes, realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta. Ilumino la sala que estaba a la izquierda y el sonido ceso

-Vamos a subir- dijo Trunks. Son se sintió agradecido al escuchar eso, primera cosa acertada que su amigo decía desde hacia tiempo.

Iluminaron la parte de arriba, encontraron unas escaleras de madera viejas que al parecer caerían en cualquier momento y un barandal de hierro oxidado. Fue Goten quien subió el primer escalón y escucho el crujir de las escaleras; mas eso ya no le atemorizaba en lo absoluto, había cosas peores, mucho peores a las cuales debía guardar su miedo y su energía para preocuparse.

Llegaron al segundo piso, el suelo era de un ladrillo negro reluciente, se encontraban en frente de un pasillo con 4 puertas, dos al lado izquierdo y dos del lado derecho, una 5 puerta al final pasillo se diferenciaba de las demás por estar conservada, como si fuera nueva, el tiempo al parecer no logro surtir sus efectos en ella. A pesar de su perfecto estado, esa puerta inspiraba un sentimiento de temor mortal, no podían dejar de verla, como si aquella puerta en realidad pudiera hablarles y les ordenara apartarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

Trunks abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda. Hubiera sido una habitación común y corriente de no ser por la sangre seca que cubría el piso y las sábanas blancas de la cama. Era evidente que alguien había muerto ahí hacia muchísimo tiempo, el olor enrarecido a sangre hacia sentir nauseas a Goten, quien nunca soporto ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera ahora; pero debía aguantar si quería sobrevivir. Jerryl miraba absorta la escena, al igual que Trunks ¿Quién había cometido esa bestialidad? ¿Los simios? Las 2 amplias ventanas de la habitación estaban tapiadas con varias maderas, dejando apenas pasar la luz del día.

Goten se percato de un rechinido que provenía de la misma habitación, miro a sus compañeros pero ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta, continuaban mirando aquella macabra escena. Volteo hacia arriba y vio un ventilador de techo blanco cubierto por pequeñísimas manchas de sangre que giraba despacio e ininterrumpidamente…talvez era el viento, le dio un vistazo a la habitación y con las ventanas tapiadas no podía entrar ningún tipo de brisa…quizá la electricidad aun funcionaba en la casa… de nuevo dio un rápido vistazo a la casa, en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta se encontraba el control de ventilador. Le encendió y apago una y otra vez; pero el ventilador no se detenía

-¿Qué haces? Goten- pregunto Trunks algo irritado, ante esa escena y su amigo estaba jugando. Son comenzó a subir y bajar el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba en la otra pared al lado de la puerta; pero nada prendía…tal como lo sospecho no había electricidad

-Sabes….- le respondió con esa tonta sonrisa en los labios- aquí no hay electricidad, no entra el aire…

-¿Y que?

-Pues, amigo, a pesar de eso…el ventilador se mueve- y lo señalo- míralo por ti mismo- Jerryl y Trunks le miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo demonios se podía mover?

Goten estaba seguro de que si aun pudiera sentir el ki, esa casa emanaría un ki inmenso…no era la primera vez que sentía energía emanar de un lugar, le había sucedido hacia un par de años cuando estaba cerca de la antigua casa en la que viviera el abuelo Gohan.

-…No…no le demos importancia… es mejor seguir- Dijo Trunks nervioso Salieron de la habitación, siendo Goten el ultimo en salir, se dio cuenta de una pintura que estaba enfrente…Le había llamado la atención; pero no querría correr el riesgo de separarse y que algo pasara.

Abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, era, al parecer la habitación de las niñas de la fotografía, estaba decorada de color rosa con varios osos de felpa y muñecas sobre una cama, con varias revistas juveniles en la otra, ambas separadas apenas un metro una de la otra. Ahí no había manchas de sangre, ni ninguna otra señal de violencia, solo el polvo que se apoderado de la habitación y que lo había hecho desde hacia varios años.

Trunks cerro la puerta, nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre aquella habitación, solo esperaban que la sangre de la otra no fuera de aquellas pequeñas o del niño.

El joven Brief iba a abrir la segunda puerta a la izquierda cuando se percato de que al lado de la puerta estaba el retrato de un hombre de unos 50 años, de tez moreno claro y complexión robusta, su mirada era fiera, su porte varonil, acerco la linterna para ver mejor sus rasgos, repentinamente se escucho un estridente ruido que hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran, algo había caído detrás de la puerta del fondo del pasillo, todas las linternas apuntaron su luz hacia aquella dirección; pero no había nada, Trunks regreso inmediatamente su atención a la fotografía de aquel hombre…ya no era la misma, ahora se hallaba rasgada tal como el rostro de su padre en las fotografías que vio en su hogar.

-Eso no estaba así- Jerryl se acerco a inspeccionar aquel retrato más de cerca- ¿Qué demonios le paso?- justo cuando iba a bajarlo de la pared el cuadro se tambaleo y cayo estrepitosamente, el trío de linternas alumbro los cientos de cristales esparcidos alrededor del negro piso

-Que raro- dijo Goten con un nudo en la garganta. El joven de cabellos lilas no sabía que pensar ni que decir, prefirió abrir aquella puerta de una vez por todas, al tomar la perilla sintió una violenta sacudida que cerca estuvo de aporrearlo en la pared de enfrente; mas él se resistió a que eso pasara, se aferro a la perilla sin importar cuanto se sacudiera ni la intensidad que a cada momento parecía que cobraba más y mas fuerza…hasta que ceso

-¿Estas bien?- Escucho que le preguntaban una y otra vez, unos segundos después identifico esa voz, se trataba de Jerryl quien lo sacudía de los hombros- ¡Reacciona!- le miro aturdido

-Estoy bien- contesto finalmente y abrió la puerta.

Un escritorio pegado a la pared, un anaquel lleno de libros que iban desde la literatura a las matemáticas, varios diplomas por excelencia académica, una fotografía de una niña de 7 u 8 años y otra de 11 o 12 aproximadamente, en medio de las dos se veía una figura rasgada por completo, únicamente se distinguían una mano grande de piel blanca, aquella era probablemente la habitación del niño de la fotografía del recibidor; pero era evidente que ya era un joven en ese momento, se notaba por 2 grandes camisas blancas perfectamente planchadas colgadas en un perchero, por los zapatos cafés y grandes a un lado de la cama. Si algo había de diferente en aquella habitación era que estaba extremadamente ordenara, un joven común no era tan ordenado normalmente, la habitación de la niñas era un desastre comparada con esta, no había polvo ni nada en desorden…algo al parecer cuido de esa habitación… ¿o era que nunca había estado deshabitada?

Trunks se acerco al escritorio, ilumino una hoja casi en blanco, únicamente tenía escrito un nombre al pie de ella

-Nathaniel Racnio- el nombre no le era conocido en lo absoluto, abrió los 2 cajones de aquel escritorio esperando encontrar una foto del tal Nathaniel; más solo encontró algunos apuntes de la escuela y un libro de probabilidad y estadística.

-A Nathaniel le gustaban las arañas grandes- dijo Goten mientras iluminaba a una gran tarántula negra de patas cafés encerrada en un recipiente cuadrado de cristal

-Talvez le hacia honor a su nombre- respondió Jerryl-con ese apellido no me extraña que sienta atracción por coleccionar arañas

-No hay nada más interesante aquí, más que este tipo era sumamente metódico con todo lo que hacia, quizás era obsesivo…no hay nada que este fuera de su lugar. Goten abrió el closet, las camisas estaban separadas, las blancas a la izquierda que eran mas numerosas que las de color que estaban a la derecha, los pantalones de igual manera perfectamente doblados y planchados y por debajo varios pares de zapatos alineados al mismo nivel. Trunks estaba en lo cierto, ese sujeto debía de ser

completamente obsesivo en cada detalle de su vida.

Pero había algo que para Trunks si estaba fuera de lugar, ¿Por qué al momento de querer abrir la puerta esta se sacudió al punto de que casi lo hacia atravesar la pared? En esa habitación no había nada fuera de lo común, a menos que fuera algo tan común que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

-Vamos, Trunks- le llamo Jerryl, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Fue la segunda habitación de la derecha la más escalofriante de todas, era el baño de la planta alta, todo el piso estaba cubierto de sangre seca, ahí había ocurrido una masacre…al abrir Goten la cortina e iluminar la tina la vio cubierta también con sangre seca, dentro había un revolver, el Joven Son saco un pañuelo azul de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y tomo aquella arma, la examino cuidadosamente ante sus compañeros que estaban pasmados ante esa sangrienta escena.

Aquel revolver ya no tenia balas, el gatillo estaba oxidado y maltrecho

-Deja ese revolver donde lo encontraste- le dijo Trunks furioso, no toleraba ver esa arma ni un minuto más, imaginaba que fue usada para hacer correr aquellos ríos de sangre que ahora veía.

Goten le miro con una perturbadora frialdad, algo que Brief en su vida había visto en su amigo. Dejó el arma en la tina y tiro el pañuelo al suelo, ya no lo quería de regreso, al igual que Trunks, imaginaba que esa arma fue usada para matar a alguien, probablemente a los 5 integrantes de aquella familia.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…voy a vomitar- y Jerryl salio de ahí casi arrollando a ambos jóvenes. Le siguieron, tampoco deseaban continuar viendo aquello.

Ninguno de los 3 tenía la menor intención de abrir la última puerta, decidieron bajar al recibidor, algo más allá de su compresión les decía que no debían intentar abrir aquella puerta.

-Voy a buscar a Mark- les dijo Jerryl mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal- no me gusta que este solo ahí afuera

-es allí donde debería de quedarse- dijo Trunks al verla salir

-Si- respondió Goten- y que ella le haga compañía- Brief le miro de soslayo, evidentemente molesto por aquel comentario que para él, estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Continuaron explorando la casa, no hallaron ninguna otra cosa escalofriante o ensangrentada. Estaba la sala con un televisor enfrente y varias fotografías en la mesa del teléfono, el joven salía rasgado completamente al igual que el hombre mayor, el resto de la familia estaba intacto ¿Sería posible que Nathaniel y aquel hombre fueran también los enemigos que Él vino a eliminar?

-Si- le dijo Goten al mirar su expresión- es extraño- y Trunks solo asintió ¿Qué significaban esas rasgaduras en las fotografías?

Encontraron la cocina y el comedor, finalmente una bodega con un radio que no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con ellos?- pregunto Goten mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas blancas del comedor- Con los Racnio

-Nada bueno; no quiero imaginarme que les paso…Pero pienso que el portal es la habitación del tal Nathaniel

-Si…yo también lo creo, inclusive te rechazo cuando la iba a abrir, Él debe de estar cerca

-Después de que repare la nave iremos a explorarla mejor- y se hizo un silencio incomodo, Goten se cruzo de brazos pensando que esa mujer volvería en cualquier momento-…Tu amiga ya se tardo

- Debe de estar en el recibidor con su hermano

-¿Por qué no te agrada Mark?

-¿Por qué no te agrada Jerryl?- pregunto Trunks retante, Goten se levanto súbitamente sin contestar

-Si sabes que no me agrada, no debiste decirle que fue lo que nos dijo "El primer principio" ni lo del portal ni nada relacionado con eso

-Puedo decirle lo que me venga en gana. Ella tiene mi confianza, si no tiene la tuya es tu problema…no el mío- y se levanto- iré a ver a Jerryl, estoy seguro que esta en el recibidor con ese sujeto.

Era ya de noche, resolvieron quedarse en la casa Racnio mientras Trunks arreglaba una de las naves en la bodega, de la cual desalojaron todo para que él pudiera trabajar con tranquilidad y sin estar prensado por las cajas y demás artefactos viejos del hogar Racnio que ahí se guardaban. Dejaron linternas en cada rincón de la casa excepto en la planta alta, Mark y Jerryl estaban dormidos en la sala, era mejor quedarse ahí que arriba en esas pavorosas habitaciones.

Trunks estaba cansado, la nave estaba casi lista, solo faltaban un par de ajustes que realizaría por la mañana, tomo un sleeping bag y se durmió profundamente. Pero había uno que no podía conciliar el sueño, la blanca luz por la que alguna vez llego a clamar ahora le causaba insomnio, no tenía idea de que hora sería, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que puso un pie en aquella casa, solo sabía que se sentía inquieto. Se hizo el dormido porque lo que menos quería era acabar discutiendo con su amigo, nunca durante su amistad habían discutido tanto como lo hacían ahora.

Recostado en aquel cómodo mueble, Goten analizaba todo lo que le había sucedido, decidió darle un buen uso a su insomnio acomodando todos los recuerdos que aun seguían regados en su mente, aquellos gritos, el dolor, el terror, la oscuridad, se vio así mismo vagando por las calles con un cielo completamente rojo y relampagueante, le pedía a alguien aparecerse, le decía al cobarde que le hiciera frente y después de eso venía aquel recuerdo que le valió los golpes de Mark; pero…¿Cómo llego Mark ahí? ¿Por qué sostenía una daga y ese sujeto le perseguía furioso?

-Ese era Él- dijo con seguridad, recordó haberse despertado en medio del bosque y sentir el ki de Trunks y esa sensación de un terrible ardor en la espalda, esas letras "MLQS 4,1" ¿Qué significaban esas letras?

MLQS 4,1, MLQS 4,1, MLQS 4,1 no podía dejar de pensar en esas letras y su significado, en el como llegaron y si Él las había puesto y los números… que significaban esos números al lado de las letras.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido, un cuchicheo detrás de él. Goten alzo la vista buscando la procedencia de aquel ruido; pero no vio a nadie. Probablemente su mente le estaba jugando sucio, se acomodo y cerro los ojos esperando dormir, de nuevo escucho ese ruido, su corazón se agito, alzo la vista y solo vio a sus compañeros durmiendo tranquilamente. Se sentó, ese cuchicheo ahora era un murmullo que se alejaba.

Tomo su revolver que había escondido por debajo del mueble y lo guardo en su chamarra, siguió el sonido hasta al pie de las escaleras. Tomo la linterna del primer escalón y se decidió a subir, el murmullo creciente se escuchaba arriba, de una de las habitaciones, de nuevo escuchaba el crujir de la madera vieja; pero no le dio la menor importancia, su concentración estaba al tanto del siseo que se alejaba cada vez que creía acercarse a él.

Tal era su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Mark estaba al pie de la escalera mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Con una mano sostenía el rifle, con la otra se recargaba en el barandal. En el momento que perdió de vista a Goten dirigió sus ojos al retrato familiar donde podía verse a todos los Racnio; pero en aquel momento el cristal del retrato se rompió en miles de pedazos. Aquel hecho más allá de asustarlo lo hizo reír, encontraba muy divertido que el cristal un retrato se rompiera en mil pedazos, con el cañón del rifle terminó de romperlo

Se paro frente a la primera habitación que habían visto, el murmullo provenía de ahí, estaba totalmente seguro, pego la oreja y en efecto el sonido era más fuerte y difuso. Abrió la puerta sin perder tiempo, e l ventilador se movía con más fuerza, toda la habitación le hacia sentirse angustiado, una inexplicable pena y ansiedad le embargo, como si estuviera ante un peligro inminente.

Había una gran pintura frente a la cama, era de un campo de trigo y agricultores trabajando en él, lo ilumino por completo, parecía una pintura de estilo impresionista, algo parecido había visto en la clase de arte que se vio forzado a tomar una vez. Sin saber porque tomo la pintura entre sus manos y la hizo a un lado…encontró un hueco en la pared, lo ilumino por completo y vio un libro, era negro de bordes dorados, lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo.

"Año 741" se leía en el lomo del libro, las hojas eran amarillentas y parecía haber sido escrito a maquina de escribir, había signos extraños que no pudo entender en la primera hoja. Continuo hojeando y comenzó a leer

"El Portal a este Mundo"

"En el principio, Dios creo los cielos y la tierra…" y después todo se volvía borroso, recorrió varias hojas; pero no podía dilucidar nada en ellas, casi todas estaban ilegibles hasta que varias páginas después encontró una página que podía leer

…tonces, perdió su forma corporal y ya no podía incursionar de un mundo a otro con total libertad, sus heridas causadas por sus enemigos le han dejado débil e indefenso; pero su venganza aun clama por justicia, por reivindicar su nombre.

Solamente ordena a aquellos que vinieron después de sus enemigos: los simios, tan fuertes como él, cargan las heridas que le fueron proferidas a su dueño, sin importar, irán exterminando a los enemigos de su señor.

El mundo que albergo a los enemigos caerá en sus manos, su venganza será consumada y Él recuperara su majestad y su nombre resonara por el resto de los siglos. Esta tercera vez su éxito será aplastante, nada ni nadie le detendrá"

Cambió la página, el titulo era ilegible; pero para su fortuna lo demás estaba totalmente claro

"La profecía habla de la aparición de un portal que le hará entrar a este mundo con toda su gloria y su poder para reclamar la sangre de sus enemigos"

"El rito para abrir el portal"

"Entrega vida para la vida

Su nombre escrito en 5 tintas imperecederas

Alrededor de su designado portal

Para aquel que fue, quien es y quien será"

**Sebastian Racnio- 741 **

MLQS 4,1

Otra vez esas letras y números. Decidió llevar el libro consigo, debía mostrádselo a Trunks; seguramente la habitación de Nathaniel era el portal ¿Para que más tendrían ahí el libro con el rito para abrirlo? Lo hojeo nuevamente, quizás encontraría otra pagina con el texto legible…escucho el grito estremecedor de una niña y un disparo, corrió hasta el pasillo; pero no vio a nadie, se quedo callado esperando oír que Trunks y los demás vinieran atraídos por el disparo, mas nada de eso pasaba ¿Acaso todo fue obra de su imaginación? Un llanto ahogado llamo completamente su atención, una niña lloraba en el baño y oyó también un murmullo, como si tratara de calmar a la niña que sollozaba. Abrió la puerta e ilumino el área de la tina donde había visto dos figuras humanas.

Ahí, sentada en la tina, se hallaba un pequeña de 7 u 8 años con un camisón rosa pálido, tenía abrazado un osito manchado de sangre, por fuera de la tina, hincada y acariciando el cabello rubio y lacio de la pequeña, estaba la otra con pantalón de tela azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes de cabello castaño y de unos 12 o 14 años…Eran iguales a las niñas de la fotografía en la habitación de Nathaniel Racnio

-¿están bien?- preguntó Goten tratando de acercarse; pero sus piernas no le respondían, todo él temblaba; pero tenía que cerciorarse que esas pequeñas no estuvieran heridas -¿Niñas?- les llamo de nuevo; pero ninguna les hizo caso, una continuaba llorando, la otra chica seguía acariciando el cabello de la menor.

-Racnio- les llamo por ese apellido con autoridad, deseo haberse quedado callado.

La pequeña dejo de llorar, la mayor se detuvo, ambas alzaron la mirada y sus ojos a la luz de la linterna eran blancos y brillantes, como si por si mismos fueran linternas. Su respiración se acelero, su corazón iba a estallar, les vio levantarse y avanzar hacia él; pero no se quedo ahí para averiguar que le harían, corrió hasta el pasillo y cerro la puerta con fuerza, dejo caer el libro y la linterna al piso y sostuvo la perilla con ambas manos, de esa manera las detendría si querían perseguirlo. Estuvo así por un par de minutos hasta que se tranquilizo, se dio cuenta que nada forcejeaba por detrás de la puerta ¿Y si las niñas querían decirle algo? Saco el revolver de su chamarra y quito el seguro, abrió la puerta ligeramente, tomo la linterna con la otra mano y le dio una suave patada a la puerta…ya no estaban. Entro un poco más confiado; pero se habían ido ya –Racnio- les llamo- Racnio- solo su eco fue quien contesto.

Se sentó al lado del cuarto de baño, sosteniendo el revolver -¿Para que lo quieres?- pensó- Aquí no hay simios, solo hay fantasmas, no los vas matar con una pistola- la guardo en la chamarra, tomo el libro que había olvidado por un momento y leyó nuevamente el rito para abrir el portal ¿Esas pequeñas fueron parte del sacrificio?

Un golpeteo desvió su atención a la habitación de las niñas ¿Estarían ahí? Sin dudarlo se levanto y abrió la puerta, ilumino la pieza, todo seguía igual que la última vez que la vio, escucho un sonido metálico, algo se había caído al piso…al iluminarlo vio una llave que tomo sin vacilación, era una llave pequeña y plateada

-¿Para abrir que?- se pregunto mientras la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Habían recorrido toda la casa y no tuvieron dificultad alguna en abrir la puerta…a excepción…de la puerta al final del pasillo a la que ni siquiera se acercaron. Escucho un rechinido proveniente detrás de él, se volteo con cautela e ilumino el espejo, eso no podía ser cierto, el espejo estaba cubierto de vapor y en él se dibujaban esas letras que ya le colmaban la paciencia

"MLQS 4,1" y por debajo, como si alguien invisible escribiera estaban "AAUI" comenzaba a escribirse una A

-Racnio- y aquel que escribía se detuvo dejo la A incompleta- Racnio- volvió a llamar; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Nuevamente escucho un murmullo en el pasillo, tomo el libro y la linterna y salio de ahí.

¿Cómo podía ser eso? La puerta del final del pasillo estaba abierta, una cegadora luz salía de esa habitación y una figura oscura estaba justo en la entrada, no podía distinguirla del todo; pero no era necesario para experimentar el terror que ahora tenía

-El tiempo es esencial- escucho claramente que le dijo aquella voz grave y quebrantada. La puerta se cerró súbitamente, Goten, dejando el miedo de lado camino hasta la puerta del final del pasillo, saco la llave y la abrió.

Era una biblioteca aun más grande que la de su hermano. Cientos y cientos de libros y volúmenes de enciclopedias estaban a punto de desbordarse de los anaqueles, escucho el compás de un reloj, ahí estaba el vaivén de un péndulo, sin embargo el reloj se había detenido a las 1:15, lo veía sin la necesidad de la linterna, un rayo de luna lo iluminaba…había una ventana sin tapiar, se asomo por ella y vio a la luna llena y las estrellas tintineantes, hacia tanto tiempo que nos la veía, en realidad no las había visto ni siquiera cuando viajaba hacia la ciudad del oeste en busca de su amigo, quizás ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente cordura para alzar la vista y mirarlas.

Tropezó con una mesa de ébano y una silla del mismo material, noto 2 libros, uno mucho más grueso que el otro, al iluminarlos se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de un libro y un cuaderno.

El nombre en el cuaderno le era familiar "Sebastian Racnio", las hojas eran amarillentas, pero por lo demás, aquel cuaderno estaba perfectamente preservado. Se sentó y comenzó a leerlo

"Aquí relato la historia de la llegada de mi familia a esta tierra y como me comprometí a ayudar al más grande Señor que ha existido sobre el universo. Mi mortalidad no me permite apreciar del todo su grandeza; pero por lo poco que he podido saber y presenciar de él me es más que suficiente.

Mis abuelos llegaron a esta casa en el año 641 de esta era, en aquel entonces como hoy, todo estaba deshabitado, solo había un pueblo a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Mi abuelo viniendo de una familia de agricultores, se empeño en hacer crecer trigo en esta tierra y lo logro, tras unos años ya tenía un campo completo y años después ya había inclusive trabajadores. Para cuando yo nací, en el 704, se había establecido toda una industria basada en estos campos dorados que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Los Racnio éramos los amos y señores de esta tierra, para cuando tome el mando de la gran industria que mi padre fundada, éramos una de las familias más ricas no solo de esta tierra, si no de la tierra entera. En ese entonces, ya no vivíamos más aquí, si no en ciudad central donde se encontraban las oficinas centrales de nuestra empresa.

Para el año 741 comencé a escuchar rumores de que en las tierras de trigo que mi abuelo comenzara a trabajar se cometían asesinatos entre trabajadores, inclusive suicidios y unos inexplicables ataques de ira entre los habitantes. La curiosidad me hizo hacer el viaje a estas tierras.

Nada anormal sucedió durante mi estancia, hasta aquel ultimo día en el cual me disponía a marcharme de ahí. Esa noche el viento azoto la puerta de la biblioteca cuando yo salía de mi habitación. Vi un fluir de sangre que provenía desde la entrada de la biblioteca, camine hasta ahí sin ningún temor, porque aquello no me dio el más mínimo miedo, mas si una inmensa curiosidad. Le vi entre penumbras sentado al escritorio, solo su rostro permanecía totalmente cubierto por la densa oscuridad, era un hombre grande, fuerte, ensangrentado, su sangre no se derramaba…flotaba, vi dos bestias llenas de pelo una a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda, sostenía la vieja Biblia de mi abuelo, escuche murmullos que no parecían provenir de Él. Le pregunte quien era y lo que quería, pero no me contesto, pregunte de nuevo si Él había tenido que ver en las muertes y los ataques de ira de los empleados, pero tampoco me respondió. Comencé a cuestionarme si yo me volvía loco como mis trabajadores y eso no era más que una creación de mi mente enferma. Oí su voz, profunda y debilitada. Me dijo que su nombre no podía ser pronunciado, que en efecto Él fue la causa de las muertes de mis trabajadores, era la manifestación de su rabia por lo que sus enemigos le habían hecho y que había llegado a la tierra en busca de uno de ellos, uno de los pocos que quedaban.

Me pidió ayuda, yo y mi familia éramos los únicos que podíamos ayudarlos, dado su estado ya no podía entrar por completo a este mundo y perseguir a aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño. Alguna vez alguien me hizo tanto daño como a Él, por eso lo entendí perfectamente y no dude en ayudar con acabar con sus enemigos que en ese momento se convirtieron en los míos; pero no solo eso, el prometió que me pagaría, que haría aun más prosperas mis tierras, que sería aun más poderoso de lo que ya era ¿Cómo negarme? Le dije que sería su siervo, me pidió que le rindiera culto y algo más…a un primogénito. Le ofrecí a Joseph mi único hijo, que en ese entonces tenía 6 años; pero me dijo que el niño ya era mayor, aquel que necesitaba debía ser un primer hijo varón al que viera desde recién nacido, me tranquilizo diciéndome que aquel niño sería mi nieto, al que yo debía entregarle, hacerle vivir en esa casa, de la cual no podía moverse e iniciarle en el culto en honor del más grande Señor.

Cuando Joseph se casó le di esta casa en regalo de matrimonio con todas las comodidades posibles, únicamente le condicione que yo viviría aquí, en una habitación que esta dentro de esta biblioteca. Él accedió sin ningún problema.

Solo con Nathaniel le pagare al gran Señor por todo lo bueno que nos ha dado, es un pago justo y yo diría que no es suficiente…es por eso que esta noche le propondré que use la sangre de esta familia para abrir el portal, espero que acepte"

Son se asqueo al leer esas ultimas líneas ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre hubiera dado a su nieto para ese tal "Señor"? ¡Era su familia!

Ese gran Señor era Él, recordaba a aquel hombre que persiguió a Mark igual a aquel que Sebastian había descrito…pero había unas cosas que no encajaban del todo… ¿Por qué Él quería un niño desde recién nacido? Además si Sebastián vivía ahí y se ofreció morir….¿Eran 6 los sacrificados? O talvez Nathaniel….

Mientras pensaba en ello vio que había más páginas escritas, talvez ahí estarían sus respuestas:

"Nathaniel M. Racnio 10 de marzo 785

El abuelo siempre me ha hablado del gran Señor, desde que tengo memoria. Cada viernes desde que tenía 4 años, iba a la biblioteca donde esta la habitación de mi abuelo para "estudiar", una hora era para el culto al gran Señor, aquel a quien le debemos todo, me enseño que todo podía lograrlo siempre y cuando le ofreciera mi vida a él y así lo he hecho desde siempre. Nunca he conocido el fracaso y aquellos que se atreven a declararse mis enemigos siempre acaban mal. Sin duda el gran Señor es único. He entendido el porque de su existencia y su llegada a nuestra tierra, lo leí de la Biblia que alguna vez sostuviera entre sus manos, en ese párrafo en particular.

Mi abuelo me hablo de un gran día, en el que gran Señor se vengaría de los enemigos, de todos aquellos que le causaron sus heridas y que en ese día yo jugaría un papel importante para el cual me estaba preparando. Me dio la fecha exacta, este día, este año.

Hace un mes comencé a llenarme de miedo y temor, en la casa empezaron sucesos que me fueron difíciles de entender, me daba fiebre todas las tardes; pero los médicos no hallaron explicación, a veces no me podía levantar de la cama, como si una fuerza lo impidiera por completo, escucho llanto y gritos de terror y angustia a la media noche, cosas que nadie más oye. El abuelo me dijo que son los enemigos que quieren detenerme; pero el gran Señor se ha hecho cargo y todo eso ha cesado.

Hace una semana conocí al gran Señor, tal como mi abuelo me lo describió, le vi herido y ensangrentado; pero no por eso dejaba de ser majestuoso, me mostró sus antiguos días y la traición de sus enemigos y me llene de rabia, me explico que de ningún modo iba a controlarme solo necesita de mi para lo inevitable, me dará parte del poder que alguna vez tuvo y yo tengo fe en Él.

Se que es delirante pensar que soy mas que un humano común y corriente; pero lo cierto es que lo soy, nadie puedo negarlo ahora, soy parte de Él y su grandeza.

Hoy vi a mi abuelo más alegre que nunca, la proposición que me comento le haría al gran Señor fue aceptada, ahora que mi familia esta fuera debo realizar el primer sacrificio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi abuelo fue el primer sacrificio que le he entregado al gran Señor en la noche de su regreso, solo debo esperar a que mi familia vuelva; los cuatro sacrificios restantes. Finalmente el gran Señor se vengara…muerte, sangre, terror…El día finalmente ha llegado ¡Puedo oír a mis hermanas ahora! Solo debo esperar a que todo se duerman, solo esperar por mi momento que es el momento del Gran Señor, en el momento en que me convierta en el portal."

Malaquias 4,1"

¿Había leído bien? El portal no era un lugar… era una persona, era Nathaniel Racnio, el niño del retrato, el muchacho de la fotografía rasgada.

Por un momento pensó que el portal era la habitación del joven, inclusive había una araña en el; pero el que Nathaniel lo fuera tenía sentido, el llevaba la araña en él, por sus venas corría la sangre de los Racnio.

MLQS tenía significado también…Malaquias 4,1. El libro al lado suyo era la Biblia que talvez Él sostuvo alguna vez, busco desesperadamente el significado de aquella referencia hasta que finalmente dio con ella

-Malaquias…El Señor todo poderoso dice: se acerca el día ardiente como un horno, en que todos los orgullosos y malvados arderán como paja en una hoguera. Ese día que ha de venir, los quemará y nada quedará de ellos…Pero…- ¿sus padres eran los enemigos a quien les sucedió todo eso?

Encontró la habitación de la biblioteca, no había más que una cama y una mesa y en el piso un circulo con 5 signos escritos en sangre…Nathaniel había asesinado a su familia para de esa manera permitir el paso de Él a este mundo, fue su portal, algo para lo que se le preparó desde siempre.

Salio de ahí desesperado llevando consigo el libro y el cuaderno inclusive olvido la linterna en la biblioteca, tenía que despertar a Trunks y decirle que el portal no era un lugar, era alguien, era Nathaniel…tenían que dar con él antes de que fuera reactivado, bajo las escaleras estrepitosamente y se detuvo en el recibidor…

-Se que quieres que apriete el gatillo- Mark apuntaba con su rifle a la cabeza de su hermana, tanto ella como Trunks dormían sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder- se que la odias y puedo hacerte el favor de matarla…no tendrás que verla nunca más.


	7. El día quinto

7. El día Quinto

-Se que quieres que apriete el gatillo- Mark apuntaba con su rifle a la cabeza de su hermana- se que la odias y puedo hacerte el favor de matarla…no tendrás que verla nunca más- Goten sentía la boca amarga, su labio inferior temblaba

-Es tu hermana- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Mark quitó el seguro y cerró un ojo para ver mejor, al parecer tenía un punto determinado al cual quería disparar. Goten le miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, tan solo miraba su rostro, ese odio que emanaba de él, esos ojos que podía jurar que chispeaban, Mark Lynn estaba furioso, esbozo una sonrisa sádica, se relamió los labios y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo

-¡No!...Mark… ¡Es tu hermana! Por Kami-Sama no lo hagas...- y el alzo la mirada tan llena de odio que sentía que le atravesaba

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- le pregunto mientras señalaba el diario del portal y el libro que contenía la historia de la familia Racnio

-¿Esto?...un diario…de 2 de las personas que vivían aquí- y sonrió, esta vez se le notaba melancólico y apesadumbrado

-¿Por qué sigues Son Goten? El mundo ya se termino…- aquel le miro extrañado, no sabía que contestar, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, era posible que Mark cambiara de opinión y el balazo se lo diera a él y no a Jerryl

-Solo quiero sobrevivir

-Te rehúsas a la total extinción de la humanidad, te rehúsas a rendirte…el hombre siempre ha buscado la manera de sobrevivir…la vida siempre se abre paso de alguna forma

-Debemos de sobrevivir, Mark- le contesto Goten con un hilo de voz mientras que escuchaba con claridad unos pausados latidos que parecía se escuchaban por toda la casa ¿era su corazón? Pero si sentía que iba tan rápido que caería muerto en cualquier momento

-No…ya es muy tarde para mi, perdí mi libertad antes de venir al mundo- y de nuevo centro la atención a aquel punto que tenía fijado en la cabeza de Jerryl

-Mark- le llamo desesperado- No…no lo hagas, por Kami…es tu hermana…vas a arrepentirte-

Apenas escuchaba un quejido agudo que parecía venir desde fuera, unas pisadas que rompían las hojas secas, todo él se estremeció- Mark

-¿Dónde esta Kami? Te abandono, te dejo sobrevivir en este mundo horrible…y a mi también, así que no me pidas nada en su nombre- se concentró de nuevo, más decidido que nunca, extinguiría la vida de esa mujer sin remordimiento alguno- No te acerques, si te atreves…te matare antes que a ella, y si tu amigo se despierta con el ruido le matare también- ahí afuera había gruñidos, pisadas de ida y vuelta, el quejido seguía, los latidos se intensificaban, toda la casa parecía estar latiendo, como su estuviera viva y asustada

Mark se detuvo, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, dio un fuerte suspiro y cerro los ojos, Goten le miraba alerta. Repentinamente el joven volteo hacia él

-No- se había decido por matarlo a él ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que sobrevivir gente loca?

-¿No qué? Goten...tú no sabes quien es Jerryl Lynn…

-Se que es tu hermana

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- su risa era desesperada al borde de la histeria, inclusive se llevo una mano al estomago de tanto que le dolía, al menos ya había bajado el rifle

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el saiyajin con temor

-Jerryl Lynn no es mi hermana

-¿Qué?- no podía ser cierto, talvez Mark estaba desquiciado y se decía a si mismo que Lynn no era su hermana para matarla sin arrepentimientos

-Yo tuve dos hermanas y eran menores a mi…Puedo oír a mis hermanas ahora

-¿Qué has dicho?- esas palabras eran las mismas que las del diario, aquellas que escribió Nathaniel antes de acabar con la vida de las pequeñas…¿Cómo pudo saberlas?

-Puedo oír a mis hermanas ahora, Ann llora y Mary le dice que no tenga miedo…puedo verlas ahora- le dijo con la mirada clavada en Goten- el pecho ensangrentado de Ann y el agujero en la sien de Mary…puedo ver esos ojos llenos de rencor contra mi- Goten tenía frió, un escalofrió que hacia que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, las luces de la linterna parpadeaban dejando reinar a las penumbras por escasos segundos

-¿Dónde están?- ¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta tan estúpida? No quería saberlo

-...Junto a ti- miro de soslayo a su derecha y ahí estaba la pequeñita con el pecho bañado en sangre, la curiosidad más que su razón le hizo voltear a su izquierda, junto a él estaba la mayor con un disparo en la sien, miraban a Mark con odio, le aborrecían.

Que más quería que salir de ahí corriendo, sin importar todos esos sonidos espectrales que provenían de afuera, quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar; mas sus piernas no le respondían, su cuerpo se paralizo.

En ese momento miro a Mark, ocultaba su mirada con esa expresión abatida

-Yo vengare a su asesino- dijo finalmente- pero ahora, debo terminar con esto- Goten tomo el diario entre sus manos

"Nathaniel M. Racnio…"

-Nathaniel Mark Racnio- completo Goten el nombre- Tú eres Nathaniel…tú eres el portal…Tú los mataste- El miedo se esfumo, a pesar de que ahí afuera continuaban los trémulos sonidos, los ires y venires, los quejidos, las niñas ya se habían ido. Escucho un llanto, el llanto de un vivo…la fuerte luz de la linterna le permitía ver que Nathaniel derramaba gruesas lágrimas llenas de dolor, de un arrepentimiento inútil porque no importaba cuanto llorara, ninguna de esas lágrimas le devolvería la vida a su familia. Si tan solo Dios le permitiera regresar y… malgastaba su tiempo pensando en esa tontería, solo había una solución.

Goten se acerco a él, Nathaniel al verlo se rasgo la playera blanca

-¿Esto lo recuerdas?- le señalo una herida que apenas había cicatrizado en el lado izquierdo de su pecho- yo quise detenerlo y funciono por un tiempo; pero regresó…el recuerdo del que me hablaste es mi intento fallido por tratar de librarme de Él, esa daga que viste me la enterré en el pecho; pero yo…quería morir, yo quería morir- si este hombre era Nathaniel, el hijo mayor de los Racnio…¿Por qué Jerryl seguía a Nathaniel y mintió diciéndoles que era hermana suya? ¿Por qué Nathaniel nunca lo negó? ¿Por qué le seguía sumiso y hacia todo lo que ella ordenara? ¿Qué era ese regaño que presencio en la tienda? Todas esas dudas que rondaban su cabeza, se reducían en una sola

-Si tu eres Nathaniel Racnio… ¿Quién es Jerryl Lynn?- El portal desvió su mirada tomo el rifle y apunto a la cabeza de la mujer

-Igual que un simio- y disparo. Un grito agonizante se escucho afuera de la casa, Jerryl Lynn murió sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, parte de su cabeza se había esparcido en el piso.

Goten no podía creerlo

-¿Qué has hecho?...Nathaniel…la mataste- y aquel miraba su obra con incertidumbre, como si no estuviera seguro de que en realidad hubiera muerto.

El estruendo del balazo y el grito agónico habían logrado despertar a Trunks; pero fuera de sobresaltarse fingió seguir dormido. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la sangre de la mujer en el piso

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- escuchaba que decía Goten exasperado. Mientras que aquel hombre, quien para Trunks seguía siendo Mark Lynn, se hallaba parado sosteniendo el rifle-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella?- Nathaniel bajo la mirada a su rasgada y blanca playera que ahora se teñía de rojo, lloraba desconsoladamente, de nuevo había llenado sus manos de sangre.

Cayo hincado al piso llorando amargamente recordando como había matado a sangre fría a sus padres, como se encontró con sus hermanas en el baño, aun podía verlas con esa tranquilidad porque él estaba ahí para defenderlas del ladrón que había irrumpido en su hogar…recordaba sus rostros de miedo y odio cuando se dieron cuenta de que el intruso era su hermano mayor y que ellas eran las siguientes en su lista…todo por ayudar al gran Señor

Trunks se levanto sin que Racnio se percatara de ello, Goten le hizo señas con sus manos de que se calmara; pero la furia en el rostro del saiyajin era evidente, lo que había hecho, a los ojos de Trunks, no tenía perdón alguno, había matado a su propia hermana.

-¡Mark!- le llamo montado en cólera, aquel alzo la cara, le vio, escucho los gruñidos y los lamentos que parecían venir de fuera…-¿Qué has hecho?- se levanto sin decir palabra alguna, dejo caer el rifle al suelo

-Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba Mark, hasta que ella…- y comenzó a correr, salio de la casa sin importarle la oscuridad, los gritos, las pisadas, nada interesaba. Ambos jóvenes vieron aquellos estupefactos

-¡Nathaniel regresa!- grito Goten a todo pulmón; pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los gritos cesaron, igual que las pisadas y todo sonido del exterior, como si solo esperaran a Nathaniel para retirarse.

Aun estaba oscuro y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a salir. Eran las 67 horas, 12 minutos, 14 segundos, pronto sería el amanecer del quinto día.

-¿Quién es Nathaniel?- le pregunto Trunks exaltado-¡Respóndeme!- le sacudió de los hombros al ver a su amigo fuera de si, esperando el regreso del portal. Se soltó violentamente y camino a la puerta, la oscuridad era el freno que no le permitía avanzar a buscarle. Habían tenido al portal al lado suyo, un hombre como ellos que convivió a su lado… y ya estaba afuera, al lado de esos sonidos monstruosos –Goten- le llamo varias veces hasta que Son al fin reacciono, le miro fijamente a la espera de que hablara; pero Trunks no lo hacia, no entendía que estaba pasando, solo que en el suelo Jerryl yacía muerta y que Mark había escapado, que Goten le llamaba por otro nombre…el nombre del joven que había vivido en esa casa…No…no podía ser, era imposible que se tratase de la misma persona…Jerryl era la hermana de Nathaniel…No…todo se volvía tan confuso, ahora más que antes

-Ese era Nathaniel- le contesto Goten con frialdad- y se marcho…no se a donde...

-¿Por qué mato a Jerryl? ¿Qué no era su hermana?

-Solo dijo que tenía que hacerlo…pero no se quien era esa mujer, nunca me lo dijo- Trunks vio la sangre y parte del cerebro de la mujer regado en el piso, asimilaba que ella había muerto

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-

-Porque todo pasó demasiado rápido, le pregunte quien era ella y se levanto, tomo su rifle y le disparo

-A ti no te agradaba nada Jerryl- le reprocho mientras se quitaba la chamarra para cubrir al cadáver de la mujer, le contemplo por unos segundos, en realidad le dolía la muerte de Lynn y aun no entendía del todo el porque…simplemente sentía una furia que crecía dentro de si desmesuradamente, que le hacia hervir la sangre y perder la razón, quería vengarse de Mark…Nathaniel o quien fuera

-Es cierto, no me agradaba para nada, la verdad su presencia me crispaba los nervios, pero yo no quería que terminara de esta manera- y señalo el cadáver- te lo he dicho, no pude hacer nada, el solo se levanto y disparo…no me conoces Brief…amigo, tú bien sabes que no dejaría morir a nadie…no de esta manera- le contesto con desilusión

-Ya no se nada, de nadie- y se levanto- No hay nada aquí, solo mi esperanza…mi ciega esperanza de que todo estará bien- una esperanza que se perdía con cada segundo consumido, era este uno de los momentos en el que pensaba no valía la pena seguir viviendo, en el que reclamaba a Dios el que hubiera sobrevivido; hubiera sido mejor haber muerto antes de despertar.

Goten le dio los libros y les pidió que los leyera, Trunks les examino y le pregunto como los había conseguido y que eran

-no importa como, solo léelos…vamos a la cocina- le dijo mientras se salía de la sala. No soportaba la idea de compartir la habitación con un cadáver y menos el de Jerryl Lynn, a pesar de verla muerta aun tenía un presentimiento que no le dejaba en paz, que ella aun le seguía vigilando.

Trunks leyó cada línea una y otra vez, tratando de entenderlo todo. Se entero del hombre que entrego a su familia para concretar la venganza del gran Señor ¿Qué necesidad había de eso? Con horror leyó las líneas que describían la el momento en que Nathaniel escuchaba a sus hermana y les esperaba para matarlas y al resto de su familia.

-Malaquias 4, 1… ¿Qué significa?

-MLQS- respondió Goten con la voz apagada, porque también pensaba que no tenía sentido seguir, talvez Nathaniel tenía razón y el mundo se había acabado ¿Cuál era el sentido de continuar? ¿Cuál era la excusa para vivir?- El Señor todo poderoso dice: se acerca el día ardiente como un horno, en que todos los orgullosos y malvados arderán como paja en una hoguera. Ese día que ha de venir, los quemará y nada quedará de ellos- repitió aquel pasaje con monotonía porque lo había repasado en su mente cientos de veces, analizando el significado de cada frase

-…Él…-¿Quién era Él? ¿Quién tenía el poder de acabar con los seres humanos, de desaparecerlos dejando solo ciudades vacías como mudos testigos de que alguna vez existieron? ¿Quién era Él que tenía tantas ansias de vengarse y contra quién quería hacerlo tan fervientemente?-El señor todo poderoso…-repitió Trunks, como si esas palabras contuvieran todas sus respuestas que aun no podía dilucidar. Fue lo que le dejo a Goten para que supieran quien era y a que había venido, eso les había dado a entender el Primer Principio…-¿Quién es Él?... ¿Por qué la tierra?- ya había leído suficiente. Goten dormía, no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche y el cansancio ya había hecho efecto en él.

Ayudado por la luz de las linternas camino hasta la sala, se detuvo a observar el cadáver de Jerryl Lynn, incrédulo todavía de que fuera ella la muerta…afortunada murió mientras dormía, no volvería a despertar a este mundo que sobrevivió a la caída de la raza humana.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes- le dijo mientras acariciaba los escasos cabellos negros que sobresalían por debajo de la chamarra.

A las 65 horas, 59 minutos, 45 segundos escucho el canto del gallo

-¿Un gallo?- y se levanto repentinamente, vislumbro un rayo de sol que se colaba por el dintel de la puerta, finalmente había amanecido. Sin peder tiempo y guiado por su desesperación, que a momentos parecía que iba a acabar con él, abrió la puerta.

En el cielo no había una solo nube, estaba todo despejado, podía escuchar el trinar de las aves, el canto del gallo una y otra vez. Rodeo con mirada todo el campo, había varias aves volando, descansando en las ramas que se mecían según el capricho del gentil viento. ¿De donde salieron esos animales? En todo el viaje nunca había visto una sola ave. Veía a una en particular de plumaje azul brillante, examinándola con atención…no había duda de que era un pájaro, que no lo estaba imaginando como creyó en un principio.

Podía escuchar el trinar y el melodioso canto de las aves, como si todo el mundo se inundara de ese maravilloso sonido…vida.

Escucho unas pisadas y al voltear vio a Nathaniel que le miraba entre los arbustos… sostenía su arma…su rostro sombrío estaba rasguñado y sucio. Trunks estaba seguro de que dispararía de la misma manera que lo hizo con Jerryl

-ni siquiera lo pienses- le dijo Trunks furioso. Negó con la cabeza y corrió de nuevo para desaparecer en el bosque.

No le siguió, era mejor no hacerlo ahora, de alcanzarlo podría llegar a matarlo.

Goten salio de la casa Racnio atraído por el canto del gallo, como si fuera un sonido hipnótico que le llamaba. Vio a su amigo parado sin mover ni un músculo, le llamo y aquel volteo

-¿Qué pasa? Trunks

-Nathaniel…me pareció ver a Nathaniel, corrió al bosque

-… ¿Qué?- le pregunto sorprendido- tenemos que buscarlo es el portal…el portal…Él debe de estar cerca… ¿no es eso por lo que tu querías seguir? Tenemos que enfrentarnos a Él…esta debe de ser la oportunidad

-¿Valdrá la pena?- le pregunto cabizbajo, ya había perdido todo el animo, todas las esperanzas

-No me hagas esto…tú eres quien me ha mantenido con la fe de que todo se va a solucionar, no tienes derecho a caer y mucho menos ahora…tenemos que buscar al portal, preguntarle quien era Jerryl Lynn… hacerle frente a Él.

-Él- tendía que continuar, por su familia, por sus amigos, tenía que seguir no quería morir sin saber que lo había intentado todo.

Su voluntad languidecía; pero ahí estaba él, caminando buscando a ese hombre, dándose suficientes razones para seguir. A propósito se echaba la culpa de la desaparición de su familia, solo así conseguía el aliento para continuar, el hecho de que volvería a encontrarlos, sin eso no tenía nada, solo le quedaba la fe de que cuando acabara con ese desconocido y enigmático enemigo todos ellos regresarían y aunque le cruzaba de cuando en cuando la posibilidad de que nada de eso pasaría dejaba ese pensamiento seguir de largo. Pensaba en todo cuado escucho un disparo a lo lejos… ¿Sería Goten?

A pesar de que el canto de las aves era a veces insoportable, Goten lo prefería a ese zumbante silencio que iba a volverlo loco de un momento a otro. Desde hacia tiempo, desde que era pequeño que no apreciaba el trinar de los pájaros. Se detuvo únicamente a escucharlos, preguntándose el significado de su regreso, quizás poco a poco la vida sobre la tierra regresaría...fue en ese momento cuando le vio sentado al pie de un viejo árbol, con las manos entrelazadas y asentadas sobre sus rodillas.

Son se acerco con cautela

-¿Estas bien?- y aquel asintió, escondió su rostro apoyando su frente sobre el dorso de sus manos, era como si temiera ser visto o sintiera vergüenza por ello. Goten metió la manos en su chamarra y sostuvo su revolver, de cualquier manera temía por los cambios radicales de humor del portal- No he venido a hacerte daño, solo quiero que regreses a tu casa y hablemos…

- Yo te recuerdo- le interrumpió- Él pensó que eras el ultimo sobreviviente de tu raza…

-¿Mi raza?- pregunto extrañado

-Si, la saiyajin, ellos son sus enemigos…Él pensó que eras el último y te persiguió por todas partes y mando sobre ti a sus simios para que te persiguieran y te hostigaran hasta que no pudieras más, esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerte frente…y tú vagabas por las calles desiertas llamándole cobarde, exigiendo que te hiciera frente…y ese día decidió hacerlo, ese día ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No- Racnio se cruzo de brazos y oculto la cara en ellos, al parecer la luz del solo le molestaba-… ¿tú si?

-Fue el día en que me di cuenta de que Él me mintió, que me había utilizado, me usaba para moverse en esta tierra, durmió mi alma y se adueño de mi cuerpo, de mi voluntad, se movía en nuestro mundo empleándome como su transporte

-¿Cómo creíste que sería?- le pregunto en un tono amigable, porque lo que menos quería era asustarle y que pensara que le recriminaba

-Mi abuelo me dijo que yo solo sería el portal, que compartiría su poder, que sería parte de su venganza; pero siempre he detestado que me utilicen, no lo soporto, no pensaba permitirlo más

-…Pero, yo recuerdo haberte visto mostrándole la daga y Él te persiguió, si usaba tu cuerpo para moverse no pudo hacerme frente y luego perseguirte…no lo entiendo…

-Yo soy el portal- le contesto con la voz casi extinguida- esos últimos días ya no me necesitaba, solo estaba a su lado para la ultima fase de su paso a este mundo, era los días en que mi conciencia regresaba y mientras lo veía pelear contigo, resolví que esto debía acabarse…busque esa daga…y cometí la tontería de llamarle para mostrarle que me mataría, de hacerlo Él se iría para siempre ya no tendría por donde pasar…por eso fue que me persiguió; pero antes enterré esa daga mi corazón, seguí corriendo esperando la muerte, hasta que ya podía más, cuando sentía que iba a desfallecer y todo mi ser se desvanecía en el aire…¿no lo recuerdas?- Todos esos recuerdos desconectados que guardaba su mente comenzaban a tomar orden, una dirección, se aglomeraron en su cerebro.

El planeta entero había perdido comunicación, inclusive los medios de transporte habían dejado de funcionar, era abril y para ese entonces el señor Vegeta, al igual que su padre, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero. Su hermano y él constantemente contrarrestaban las manadas de furiosos y tenebrosos simios que asesinaban a los seres humanos sin miramiento alguno. Su hermano mayor y él hablaban con la gente tratando de averiguar que sabían, pero siempre se hablaba de lo mismo…que todo esto pasaba en venganza de alguien…pero ¿De quién?

Uno de esos días, mientras caminaba por ciudad Satán vio gente amontonada en uno de los parques, rodeaban a una mujer de unos 40 años que afirmaba haber visto y escuchar a hablar al autor de su extinción. La gente enloqueció al escuchar esas palabras, todos ellos pedían respuestas ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿De donde venía? La mujer respondió "Lo único que se es que viene por los saiyajins, unos cuantos se refugiaron aquí y algunos humanos les ampararon, los saiyajin son la causa de todo esto" y el creciente clamor le espanto aun más que los simios, la muchedumbre pedía la sangre de los saiyajin, su muerte por preservar su vida. Goten no podía creerlo…ellos, los saiyajin, habían salvado al mundo varias veces y ahora estos pedían su muerte. Al menos no eran conocidos, no sabían quienes eran y mucho menos donde encontrarlos…la mujer grito nuevamente "Él tomara posesión del templo de Kami-Sama, fue lo último que escuche"

Temía por la vida de Dende, aquel no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que una presencia surgía de repente y se desvanecía por completo, con un comportamiento tan errático les fue imposible dar con el dueño de ese ki.

Voló sin peder tiempo hasta su hogar y le dijo a Gohan todo lo que había escuchado…hasta ese momento solo quedaban 5 saiyajin todos ellos mestizos, los otros 2 habían desaparecido… ¿era obra de Él? Se preguntaba como había logrado desaparecer a dos de los seres más fuertes del universo. Gohan fue a poner sobre aviso a Bulma, le preocupaba Trunks que aun no salía del coma ni daba señal de que fuera a hacerlo. Le rogó a Goten se quedaba en su casa con su madre, con Videl y su sobrina; pero no pudo hacerlo…una hora después de que Gohan se marcho sintió un enorme ki cerca del oeste…tenía que verificar que era, si era ese sujeto que quería acabar con los saiyajins, pensar que se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada solo le intensificaban las ganas de ir a enfrentarlo, estaba seguro que ese ki pertenecía a ese sujeto.

Su sangre saiyajin le exigía enfrentarle, sin importarle más salio volando hacia ese lugar.

Vio a un hombre común, un joven de unos 20 años, blanco, cabello castaño, ojos cafés. Era increíble que ese hombre fuera el dueño de tan asombroso ki; pero sentía algo extraño en él, había un ki disminuido dentro de él, un ki que parecía proceder de un ser humano, en aquel momento no le encontró significado; pero no le interesaba.

Con solo verlo, aquel hombre se abalanzo en contra suya dispuesto a matarle, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al saiyajin de preguntarle quien era y porque les perseguía, solo se abalanzo en su contra y el hecho de estar peleando en contra de él le hacia perder la razón, no uso técnica alguna, era el puro instinto que peleaba en su contra, la cólera había tomado el control total de su ser, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, lo único que sabía era que tenía que luchar con él hasta la muerte.

En medio de la encarnizada pelea aquel hombre desapareció. Días después fue su hermano quien paso por lo mismo, el instinto animal le nublo todo razonamiento, peleaba con aquel hombre bajo ese cielo rojo…hasta que…finalmente ese hombre le mato. La rabí cegó a Goten, vengaría la muerte de su hermano y de su padre, no sabía si ya se había convertido en súper saiyajin solo que esta furioso más que nunca en la vida, que tenía que acabar con ese hombre a como diera lugar y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, aquel hombre desapareció.

Repentinamente tuvo una opresión en el pecho, algo había sucedido con su familia, voló hasta la montaña Paoz desesperadamente…entro a la casa de Gohan, no podía sentir el ki de nadie, los busco hasta que vio a su madre, a su cuñada y a su sobrina tendidas en el piso siendo devoradas por una manada de simios, su furia fue tal que se abalanzo sobre ellos sin importar que estuvieran a punto de matarle; pero pronto el temor le invadió, no parecía que nada de lo que hiciera surtiera efecto sobre ellos, eran a un más fuerte que ese sujeto o es que él ya no tenía fuerza, logro derrotarles y voló hasta la ciudad, le exigió a gritos que reapareciera y en respuesta salían simios mas feroces, mas aterradores que antes, por varias noches ellos les perseguían sin tregua hasta que se dio cuenta que la luz les mantenía lejos, por el día a pesar de su pésimo estado le gritaba a ese individuo que saliera a pelear.

Ya no había vida, ni humanos ni animales, solo fantasmas que se aprecian de la nada, que se le aparecían con el rostro desfigurado, desmembrados, con sangre por todo su cuerpo, algunos sin saber que ya habían muerto le pedían ayuda, se aferraban a sus piernas y luego desaparecían mas no así de su mente donde ellos aun perduraban, no los podía borrar.

El ultimo día del que tenía memoria, había vagado bajo ese cielo rojo por horas, reclamándole que se apareciera y peleara contra él y lo hizo; pero esta vez todo era distinto, el sujeto quien siempre había peleado estaba a unos metros de otro, un hombre por demás enorme lleno de heridas y su sangre flotante y a pesar de que era otro, el sentimiento de odio era el mismo

-…Si ya lo recuerdo- le dijo Goten- fue cuando peleaba con él que tú tomaste esa daga- y él asintió- Él me dejo al borde de la muerte, no podía seguirle aunque quería hacerlo- y al voltear vio una herida de bala en la sien de Nathaniel…y se percato que las palabras no las escuchaba propiamente, si no que iban directo a su mente, que el portal hablaba sin mover la boca, tal como lo hacían esos fantasmas

-¿…es…estas muerto?- y Nathaniel se esfumo ante sus ojos.


	8. El día sexto

Capitulo 8. El día Sexto

Pensaba en todo cuando escucho un disparo a lo lejos… ¿Sería Goten?... ¿estaría muerto? No… ¡no podía ser él! Trunks corrió desesperadamente guiándose por el eco del disparo, un eco que parecía ser escuchado por todo el mundo.

Las secas hojas del bosque se quebraban con los apresuraros pasos del saiyajin, la angustia le estaba matando, no aceptaba la idea de que se hubiera quedado solo en este mundo vació. Ya no escuchaba nada, se detuvo… con una mirada recorrió la fila de árboles que para él eran interminables, como si estuviera dentro de un laberinto del cual no podía escapar, y de pronto vio un par de botas tendidas en el piso…alguien estaba tendido en el piso, súbitamente le apareció un nudo en la garganta, no quería acercarse a ver quien era el dueño de esas botas, si veía el rostro de Goten no podría soportarlo, se quedo ahí unos minutos hasta que su curiosidad le exigía ir a verificar si el que estaba ahí era en efecto Goten.

Se acerco con cautela, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a encontrar

-…Mark- alivio, fue lo primero que sintió, ese nudo que apareció de la nada en su garganta y que a duras penas le estaba dejando respirar se había ido-Mark…Nathaniel ¿Cómo…?- sobre el pecho del portal estaba su mano con el dedo índice engarrotado en el gatillo, esa era la pistola de Trunks. Nathaniel se había suicidado, lo confirmo con la herida de bala en su sien. En algún momento, Nathaniel le había robado el arma a Trunks sin que este se diera cuenta, lo más probable era que la tomo cuando él estaba dormido.

Se hincó a su lado para explorarle mejor, no había señales de mordidas ni ataques, únicamente su playera rasgada cubierta por la sangre seca de Jerryl Lynn. El portal estaba frió. Pálido, con los labios entreabiertos ¿Por qué se suicido? Se detuvo a pensar en las razones; pero no encontraba ninguna clara, o es que su mente todavía no estaba lucida…e inesperadamente escucho a Nathaniel respirar con fuerza, como si luchara por meter oxigeno en sus pulmones, lo hizo dos veces y tan repentinamente como empezó, ceso; de nuevo tomo un aspecto cadavérico. Trunks quedo boquiabierto ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se levanto asustado, le observo, no, Nathaniel no estaba vivo, tenía un tiro que le perforo el cerebro simplemente tenía que estar muerto

-¡Nathaniel!- alguien gritaba buscando al portal; pero estaba tan impresionado que no pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía la voz- ¡Nathaniel!- y aquel repitió de nuevo esa extraña manera de respirar estaba vivo no tenía dudas de eso

-¡Goten!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al grado que sería que las cuerdas bucales se le romperían- ¡Goten!- y al poco tiempo ya estaba el ahí, viendo con toda atención el cuerpo de Racnio con el disparo en la cabeza

-Estaba muerto- pensó en voz alta y al ver a Trunks ahí al lado del cadáver solo pudo sacar una conclusión- ¿Por qué le disparaste?- pregunto con seriedad-Él era un hombre trastornado, no tenías…

-Cállate- le interrumpió Trunks conteniendo la rabia, si había algo que no soportaba es que le echaran la culpa de algo que no había hecho- Si te fijas bien tu amigo tiene el arma en su mano-y le señalo- yo no pude haberlo matado, el me robó la pistola sin que yo me percatara- le vio mejor, su mano derecha tomaba el arma con fuerza como si la protegiera de que alguien fuera a quitársela; pero no solo era esa mano, todo su cuerpo lucia tenso

- de modo que se vengó del asesino de su familia…se disparo- y una vez más el portal respiro de singular manera, Goten dio un par de pasos hacia atrás a punto de perder el equilibrio, estaba impresionado, lo creía muerto ¿Qué significaba esto?

-…Él no ha muerto- le dijo Trunks al verlo sostenerse de un árbol para no caer- hace tiempo leí en el periódico de un sujeto que también se disparo en la cabeza; no murió, mato su cerebro pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía funcionando, su corazón seguía latiendo y continuaba respirando…dijeron que tenía muerte cerebral

-… ¿Tú crees que Nathaniel este igual que ese tipo?

-No lo se; supongo, es obvio que esta vivo….pero con ese disparo en la cabeza no creo que su cerebro este en buen estado- miraban al joven Racnio respirando con dificultad para después inhalar tranquilamente

-Yo lo vi hace unos minutos, me hablo de su experiencia con Él, que trato de matarse con una daga para que no pudiera completar su paso a la tierra y después…- se estremeció al recordar el momento en el cual vio la entrada de bala en la sien de Nathaniel, ese pequeño circulo con un aro negro y la sangre que broto repentinamente-…vi su herida y pensé que estaba muerto y que yo hablaba con un fantasma…se lo pregunte "¿estas muerto?" y en ese momento desapareció como si fuera humo, como si lo hubiera imaginado, creí que estaba loco y grite su nombre esperando a que me respondiera o no se… que pasara algo

-Es un fantasma ya, su cerebro ha muerto, el resto de su cuerpo se niega morir; pero él ya se ha ido.

A las 55 horas, 23 minutos, 9 segundos, Goten cargo a Nathaniel Racnio y lo llevo hasta su casa, aun se escuchaba el canto de las aves, los vespertinos rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas tiñendo el bosque de un espectral naranja. Avanzaban sin hablar, sin pensar en nada más de lo que les deparaba el octavo día.

Estando a unos pasos de la casa, Goten le contó a su amigo el recuerdo que había tenido al estar hablando con Nathaniel. En cuanto Goten menciono que la mujer de la plaza les había dicho que Él iría al templo de Kami- Sama recordó las palabras escritas en el diario de su madre "En el templo de Kami-S…" la esperanza casi extinta en él renació, ahora las cosas eran claras, tenían que ir al templo

-Pero Nathaniel ya tiene muerto el cerebro- le replico Goten- ¿Cómo puede activar el portal así?

-Pero en todo caso, si Él fracaso todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad

-¿Cómo sabes? No tenemos la certeza de que cuando Él fracasara todo iba ser lo de antes

-…No, pero yo tengo fe en ello, además según lo que escribieron los Racnio el que funge como portal es como un objeto, solo necesitaba un cuerpo que le sirva de paso, no creo que su cerebro le haga mucha falta- a la entrada Trunks le propuso a Son que fueran al templo de Kami- Sama por la mañana, en un día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, esa tarde se dedicaría a terminar con los detalles que le faltaban a la aeronave

-¿Y que haremos con él?...el primer principio dijo que…debíamos impedir que se reactivara el portal…y…- no podía continuar, la sola idea de matar a alguien no era algo que le agradara, mucho menos cuando debían de matar a uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del holocausto humano.

-Lo veremos después…tú descansa, nos has dormido nada, por la mañana nos preocuparemos de él…con suerte- detuvo sus palabras, tampoco le gustaba la idea de matarlo, después de todo era un ser humano- con suerte talvez muera en el transcurso de la noche- entraron y no podían creer lo que veían.

La chamarra de Trunks estaba en el piso ya no tapaba la cabeza de Jerryl Lynn, su cuerpo había desaparecido, ni siquiera encontraba la sangre ni las partes de su cabeza que estaban regadas por el piso, todo eso se había desvanecido, se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos, nadie podía haberse llevado el cadáver de la mujer y mucho menos ella hubiera podido levantarse y caminar, una duda les cruzo por su mente, una pregunta tan escalofriante de la que no estaban seguros si querían saber la respuesta ¿Quién era Jerryl Lynn?

Goten acomodó a Nathaniel en el sofá de la sala, sus pies sobresalían de él, pero fue algo que no le intereso; buscaron frenéticamente a Jerryl Lynn por toda la casa, inclusive en la biblioteca que a los ojos de Trunks era escalofriante, solo entrar ahí tuvo una opresión en el pecho que solo ceso al salir de ella.

Ninguno comento nada ¿Qué más había que decir?, ambos estaban cansados, Goten además tenía un sueño terrible, los parpados comenzaban a cerrársele sin que el tuviera oposición alguna.

Son durmió en un sleeping bag sobre el suelo del comedor, su cansancio pudo más que la sensación dura y algo fría de dormir en el piso.

A las 53 horas, 8 minutos, 15 segundos, Trunks terminaba de hacer los últimos ajustes a la nave, los efectos del agotamiento hacían su efecto, cerraba los ojos para descansar la vista por pequeños lapsos, hasta que estos se hacían más largos y, sin que se percatara de ello, se durmió en la silla apoyado sobre la negra aeronave.

Había un campo abierto, todo era verde, parecía ser la primavera, en medio de ese claro no parecía haber nadie más, estaba solo, tendría unos 14 o 15 años.

Estaba de pie sobre ese extenso pastizal que llegaba hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo azul, pudo ver al sol directamente sin que lo cegara, lo contemplo por varios minutos y, de la nada, sintió dos presencias conocidas, volteo inmediatamente, ahí estaba su madre, con su hermanita en brazos, una bebé de un año o talvez menos. Le hablaba con palabras dulces que apenas podía escuchar

-Madre- dijo en un susurro -¿Qué le dices?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellas derramando sendas lagrimas, no podía creer que las tuviera enfrente y que estuvieran bien

-…El día primero se hizo la luz- contesto con una sonrisa- el día segundo se separaron las aguas de lo seco, el día tercero se produjo hierba verde y los árboles, el día cuarto aparecieron la luna y las estrellas, el día quinto surgieron las aves y los peces, el día sexto hizo animales y también hizo al hombre

-¿De que estas hablando?- se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, sus lágrimas eran ya de dolor, Bulma las limpio con su mano izquierda y abrazo a su primogénito con cariño. Al sentir el calor de su madre se derrumbo por completo, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con ternura

-mamá…ya no puedo más- y se separo de ella para verle a los ojos, su madre también sufría tanto o más que él

-Tienes que ser fuerte- Bra alzo la cara, balbuceo algo que su hermano no pudo entender-…el día séptimo- y enseguida la pequeña se acomodo sobre el hombro de Bulma tratando de conciliar el sueño- descansó de todo lo que había hecho…y el día octavo- dijo mientras clavaba su abatida mirada en Trunks- el día octavo se vengo

-¿Quién se vengó?

-Él- Estaba harto de escuchar esa palabra, ahora dominaba todo aspecto de su vida, Él siempre estaba presente sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo

-… ¿Dónde…esta mi padre?- y los ojos de Bulma se inundaron de lagrimas, supo que la respuesta sería dolorosa. Se abrazo a su madre con fuerza, aun sabiendo que ella era humana y por mucho más débil que él, pero nada de eso importaba, en su regazo estaba protegido de todo mal, de todo aquello que pudiera dañarlo –No me lo digas- le rogó entre sollozos- no podría soportarlo, no quiero saber nada ahora- todo el se desmoronaba y ella lo abrazaba como si fuera lo único que impidiera que todo su ser se derrumbara por completo. Lloraba más fuerte que antes- ya no puedo más- ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? ¿Acaso pagaba por algo? No recordaba haber hecho alguna ofensa que ameritara tal suplicio.

-Ve al templo- le dijo Bulma con el llanto ahogado- tienes que ir al templo, Él te aguarda ahí- Trunks cerro los ojos sintiendo todavía el calor de su madre, sabía que soñaba; pero no quería despertar a ese mundo aterrador y desolado, donde la esperanza estaba a punto de apagarse; si de cualquier manera iba a morir ¿Por qué no le dejaban permanecer ahí?

El ki de su madre y su hermana comenzaban a disiparse, Trunks continuaba con los ojos cerrados aun abrazado a su madre, o eso quería pensar porque en esos momentos su ki desapareció por completo, en su lugar escuchaba una respiración furiosa detrás de su nuca, su aliento era frió y venía acompañado de un vibrante quejido, y aun con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que el sol también se esfumó y que seguramente ya no estaría más en ese campo ¿Había despertado? Aun escuchaba la agitada respiración en la nuca, se quedo quieto, fingiendo dormir, y todo se silencio, espero unos minutos asegurándose de que en realidad esa pavorosa respiración no estaba más.

Abrió los ojos, la nave estaba frente a él, había despertado, escucho ruido de pasos que se arrastraban por el comedor, una marcha que no reconocía del todo. Se levanto decidido a ver quien producía tal ruido. Caminó siguiéndolo, llego al comedor donde Goten dormía profundamente sin enterarse de aquel extraño sonido y era mejor así. Aun escuchaba ese torpe marchar, salio del comedor siguiéndolo y al entrar a la sala no pudo evitar ver a Nathaniel, lo observo unos momentos esperando que repitiera su extraña forma de respirar, como si sus pulmones fueran pesados y les costara trabajo tomar aire, nada sucedía… ¿Es que acaso él….

Se acerco con cautela, tocos sus manos y su rostro, estaba más frió que antes, ya no repetía es cíclica respiración, poso su mano por debajo de la nariz de Racnio para ver si sentía un leve flujo de aire caliente

-Has muerto ya- súbitamente escucho el crujir de madera vieja a punto de romperse, por instinto más que por cualquier otra cosa volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido, escucho súbitamente el grito lastimero de un hombre que provenía del segundo piso, tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento sus tímpanos estallarían. Corrió por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo al llegar al segundo piso vio la puerta de la biblioteca envuelta en llamas, a pesar de eso no se consumía ni el fuego parecía extenderse, se había quedado sobre esa puerta atrayéndole, las flamas se extendían hacia él exigiéndole su presencia, hacían una danza hipnotizante que lograron hacer que caminara hasta la biblioteca. Acerco su mano derecha con cautela hacia la cascada de llamas en que la puerta se había convertido; pero fuera de quemarse no le paso absolutamente nada. La perilla de la puerta giro por si sola, era incuestionable que alguien lo quería ahí, su corazón latía muy rápido, se decidió a entrar no le interesaba lo que fuera a encontrar detrás de esa puerta…escucho tres golpes metálicos que provenían del recibidor, volteo hacia las escaleras y rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia la puerta; pero el fuego se había extinguido, la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada, lucia como cualquier otra de la casa. Trunks giro la perilla y la abrió, mas no vio nada ahí dentro, solo libros apilados y el estruendoso compás del reloj cuyo péndulo oscilaba sin cesar aunque la hora estaba detenida, nadie estaba ahí, una vez más escucho el metálico golpeteo, cerro la puerta de la biblioteca y bajo despacio por las escaleras, para su sorpresa la puerta principal estaba abierta, escuchaba el rondar de pasos quebrando las hojas secas, gruñidos y quejidos provenientes del jardín de la casa Racnio. Se quedo estático solo sabía que debía cerrar esa puerta a como diera lugar. Bajo paso a paso los 4 escalones restantes y tomo la linterna que se encontraba justo al lado del primer escalón. Se acerco con precaución, todo el se había estremecido, no se explicaba de donde salían las fuerzas que le hacían caminar hasta esa puerta; pero lo importante es que lo estaba haciendo, la ilumino por completo para que de esa manera el simio, que era seguramente el autor de esos ruidos se alejara.

Justo cuando iba a cerrarla, el jardín prendió en llamas, inclusive el bosque era consumido por el fuego, quedo estupefacto ante tal escena, no podía moverse, solo miraba las llamas consumirlo todo; pero no había humo, ni olor a quemado, solo las flamas que se habían apoderado de todo. Un rayo descendió estrepitosamente a unos metros de la entrada, le siguió un trueno ensordecedor que hizo al joven Brief cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, le dejo un zumbido en los oídos, lentamente abrió los ojos, todavía sostenía la linterna con todas sus fuerzas, de cierta manera de ella dependía su vida.

Un vació en el estomago lo embargo, frente a él, rodeada por el fuego estaba Jerryl Lynn, con esa sonrisa gentil y esa mirada pacifica, su cabeza estaba integra toda ella se veía normal, su sonrisa le reconfortaba, dio un respiro de alivio, ella estaba bien, quizás todo fue una pesadilla.

También le sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entre toda la angustia podía sentir algún consuelo con solo verle. De repente su visión se hizo borrosa, una especie de espeso humo se interponía entre él y Jerryl, comenzaba a tomar forma, forma humana, un hombre vestido de traje negro, su camisa blanca estaba empapada en sangre, tenía varios agujeros negros en ella, seguramente de balas

-Aun no es tiempo- le dijo con su lúgubre voz, como si cada palabra fuera articulada con dificultad- Debes esperar, debes llegar al templo- y le empujo hasta el pie de las escaleras, perdió el conocimiento en ese instante

Una gélida sensación ascendió por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, un tenue rayo de sol se colaba por las hendiduras de la puerta. Se incorporo sosteniéndose del barandal y camino hasta la puerta, todo estaba como antes, no había señal alguna de que el fuego hubiera existido. ¿Es que se estaba desquiciando? ¿Se volvía loco sin que cayera en la cuenta de ello?

Eran las 40 horas, 24 minutos, 47 segundos, comenzaba el sexto día. Goten despertó un par de horas más tarde.

Trunks confirmo que en verdad, Nathaniel, había muerto al menos ya no viviría en este mundo desolado. Cubrieron su cuerpo con una sabana blanca que tomaron de su habitación.

-El portal ha muerto- le dijo Goten con seriedad- y todo esta igual- agrego con una marcada desesperanza en su voz, ya nada tenía sentido, a ratos se le caían las fuerzas para continuar; pero de alguna manera seguía, muy en el fondo se negaba a morir sin haber intentado todas las posibilidades.

-Has pensado que Él ya no lo necesite y que este en nuestra dimensión

-¿y porque no nos mata de una vez?- pregunto Trunks mientras tomaba las capsulas que contenían sus ya medidos alimentos

-No lo se…quizás quiere vernos en el templo de Kami-Sama. Tenemos que ir ya…antes de que este reloj- y le señalo con desden- llegue al cero- y Goten asintió ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No perdía nada, al menos se entretenía mientras llegaba su final, cualquiera que este fuera.

Justo cuando salían escucharon el aullido de un coyote ¿o sería un lobo? Era lo de menos, era un animal. Trunks recordó su sueño al escuchar el agudo aullido, "el día sexto hizo animales" todo lo que había dicho, era el orden en que sucedieron las cosas, el primer día, cuando despertó a este sombrío y vaciado mundo no había mas que oscuridad, el segundo llovía sin cesar, el tercero, cuando encontraron a aquella mujer fantasma vio los árboles verdes y llenos de vida y, si, el cuarto vagamente recordó haber visto estrellas al asomarse por una de las ventanas de la sala, justo ayer el canto de las aves lo enloquecía y hoy, el sexto día, escuchaba aullidos…¿Qué significaba esa secuencia?

-Vamos, Trunks- le llamó Goten desalentado, porque iba más por compromiso a su amigo que por voluntad propia, de ser por él se quedaría en la casa Racnio a esperar a hora 0, había perdido toda esperanza, se había convertido en un ser sin voluntad propia, que caminaba y respiraba porque tenía que hacerlo, era un muerto en vida.

Llevaban un par de horas viajando en la nave, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, faltaban unos 10 kilómetros para llegar al templo de Kami- Sama

-Tengo que aterrizar- le dijo Trunks a su amigo con seriedad

-¿Por qué?- esta fallando una turbina- es mejor que aterrice antes de que pierda el control definitivamente- Goten no dijo nada, ya le venía dando lo mismo si caían en ese momento o seguían volando eternamente.

Eran las 31 horas, 15 minutos, 34 segundos, Trunks se dedico a arreglar la turbina, tenía que llegar a ese templo, todas sus esperanzas estaban centradas en ese lugar al que nunca antes dio importancia y que ahora lo significaba todo, eran esas ironías de la vida que ya no quería pensar .

Goten sentado en el pasto, contemplaba un punto en la nada, en dirección al templo de Kami- Sama, su rostro desolado cambió hacia una furia total, se levanto con mucho trabajo, su propia ira le impedía moverse bien

-Goten—pero el no hizo caso emprendió una frenética carrera, inclusive…estaba volando-Goten- le grito Trunks desesperado; pero ya no le oía, solo continuaba volando a toda velocidad.


	9. El día septimo

Capitulo 9. El día séptimo

Eran las 11 de la noche de un 9 de agosto, Trunks, en ese entonces de 14 años, no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de su cansancio y de sus muchos deseos de dormir, no lo lograba; 45 minutos atrás, su hermanita de apenas unos meses de nacida, había logrado espantarle el sueño que tan difícilmente había conseguido. Ya estaba dormida; pero era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara y volviera a interrumpirle su descanso.

Todo había cambiado tanto desde el momento en que supo de su existencia, ese día que su madre se lo dijo en el desayuno tuvo tantos sentimientos encontrados que hasta ese momento no sabía como manejar.

Tomo un libro de mecánica avanzada de su escritorio, talvez toda esa lectura le hiciera dormir; pero a pesar de que llevaba 30 minutos leyéndolo tuvo el efecto contrario, no dormía, le despertaba más. Talvez lo terminaría esa noche, no era la primera vez que se quedaba despierto hasta el amanecer.

-Trunks- escucho que le llamaban por el intercomunicador, la voz le alegraba, no podía creer que estuviera despierto a esas horas, usualmente él dormía como un tronco desde las 8 de la noche

-Ya voy, abuelo- le contestó sin necesidad de acercarse al intercomunicador. Hizo el libro a un lado y camino hasta la puerta-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al abrirle la puerta, le extraño que su abuelo aun tuviera la bata blanca y no anduviera en pijama

-Pues no puedo dormir…me gustaría recorrer la ciudad en auto, como lo hacía cuando era joven… ¿te gustaría llevarme?

-Pues yo…- le contesto Trunks con contrariedad, claro que quería; pero eso significaba que rompería reglas muy básicas y que su madre lo mataría- no se abuelo ¿manejar? Mamá se va a molestar, aun no ha firmado para mi permiso de conducir y la hora...pues…

-Vamos...-le dijo el abuelo tratando de animarlo- tu madre conducía a tu edad y nunca se tomo la molestia de pedirme permiso…y por la hora no te preocupes…yo rendiré cuentas por ti- y le guiño un ojo, en ese momento lo convenció, su abuelo era su cómplice desde hacia un tiempo, sentía que él era el único que lograba comprenderle en esta dura etapa de su vida, cuando nada tenía orden, cuando todo se hacia complicado y sobre todo con la llegada de Bra y su sentimientos ambivalentes sobre ella.

-Esta bien- le dijo sin pensarlo más, porque esos momentos con su abuelo se acabarían algún día, así que tenía que aprovecharlos hasta el ultimo, sobre todo ahora, con esa enfermedad que hacia un par de meses le habían detectado, esa enfermedad que le hacia olvidar cosas, como si su mente tuviera una fuga de recuerdos, olvidaba fechas y nombres, se detenía de un momento a otro sin poder recordar que hacia o para que servía el desarmador que tenía en la mano; pero había momentos en que no olvidaba nada y que todo era como antes, este era uno de esos.

Si quería estar con alguien era con él, ni siquiera Goten lo comprendía tan bien como el abuelo.

Sacaron el Cadillac convertible plateado modelo 737, el primer auto que compró con las regalías de las capsulas, recorrieron las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin que les interesara a donde tenían que ir , solo hablaban de cosas triviales, de los nuevos modelos de naves espaciales que sacaría la compañía, le contó de cuando era joven y sus tiempos en la universidad, le hablo del día en que concibió la idea de las capsulas y de cómo gasto todo su dinero para construirlas, incluso le hablo de los clubes nocturnos que solía visitar

-Te llevaría; pero no creo que te dejen entrar y a mi me meterían a la cárcel por corrupción de menores- Trunks rió a carcajadas, como adoraba a su abuelo, siempre lo hacia reír.

No se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado a la entrada de ciudad del Oeste, contemplaban el lucero de la mañana, Trunks ya le había contado de la escuela, de su novia, una chica 2 años mayor que él y como sus amigos le admiraban por eso-- incluso su abuelo le felicito— le hablo de lo extraño que era estar rodeado de gente mayor a él; pero que se estaba acostumbrando; había otra cosa de la que quería hablar; pero no tenía idea de cómo decirlo sin que pareciera que no quería a su hermanita, la amaba; pero todo había sido tan repentino

-Debe ser raro para ti- le dijo el anciano interrumpiendo el silencio- que tengas 14 años y tengas una hermanita de meses- Trunks dirigió su mirada al piso, sabía que responder; pero no sabía como hacerlo y peor aun, no sabía si debía dar esa respuesta

-Yo quiero a mi hermanita- le contesto con una sonrisa marcada por la tristeza- por Kami- Sama que yo la amo y estoy feliz porque ella haya llegado a nuestras vidas; pero…todo es distinto con ella…él es distinto con ella- el abuelo le dio un toque a su cigarrillo, contuvo el humo por unos segundos como si este le ayudara a pensar- he visto que él le sonríe, incluso vi como la acariciaba mientras mamá la alimentaba y estoy seguro que eso nunca lo hizo conmigo, si cuando yo era un niño- le dijo con melancolía- él nunca me miraba como a ella; de hecho él no me miraba a veces evitaba verme- y el abuelo asintió mientras exhalaba el humo, era cierto no tenía caso decirle a su nieto que todo eran ideaciones suyas, que Vegeta se había comportado de igual manera con él siendo bebé ; Trunks era muy perspicaz y se daría cuenta de que mentía, además nunca le había gustado engañarlo- creo que…-creo que estoy…celoso- y esa afirmación había sido una victoria, le era difícil aceptarlo, un chico de 14 años no tenía porque tener celos de una pequeña de meses, eso era para los niños y ya no lo era más

-Hijo se que no es fácil- le dijo el científico mientras arrojaba la colilla a la carretera- pero ya eres mayor y debes entender que las cosas cambian…me refiero a que tu padre era…otro hombre cuando tú naciste, era una persona muy confundida que había tenido una vida muy difícil y… bueno, es lo de menos, estoy seguro que él te ama tanto como a Bra; pero tú eres algo muy distinto de lo que tu hermana es, significas algo más para él…

-Abuelo- le interrumpió- ya no quiero hablar más de esto- estaba desconcertado, sabía de lo que el anciano le hablaba, nada se le había ocultado del pasado de su padre como príncipe y asesino, sin embargo aun no entendía el porque no había recibido el trato que había tenido con Bra. Si sabía que era orgulloso, que era un hombre totalmente distinto para cuando el nació; pero para Trunks no había justificación…él era su hijo, su sangre, el niño que aguantaba los días en que le ignoraba por completo, esas veces cuando lo llamaba y el príncipe sencillamente pasaba de largo y a pesar de eso, a pesar de la desatención y el sufrimiento, le admiraba como a nadie, quería ser tan fuerte como él. Todo eso circulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza en un ciclo reverberante sin fin.

Su abuelo le miraba extrañado, Trunks supo por esa mirada de confusión que estaba teniendo otro de esos momentos en que olvidaba las cosas, que probablemente lo confundiría con una persona que ya ni siquiera vivía; pero ya había aprendido a ayudarle en esas situaciones.

-¿Philip?- el chico se llevo una mano a la cara, así que esta vez era Philip

-Si- le dijo con seriedad- soy Philip- aquel viejo ingeniero a quien el Dr. Brief apreciaba tanto como a un hermano

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Solo salimos un rato a pasear- El viejo se mostraba preocupado, tomo un cigarro de su cajetilla y se lo llevo a la boca en busca de tranquilidad

-Philip, no se como me convenciste pero llévame a casa de inmediato, mi hija esta a punto de tener un bebé y tengo que llevarla al hospital, me dijo que sería en cualquier momento…- y prendió el cigarrillo con nerviosismo

-Pueda llevarla tu nieto- le dijo Trunks mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero, tratando de calmar al ansioso anciano

-… ¿mi nieto?- pregunto extrañado- ¿Qué te pasa? Si este es mi primer nieto, tú sabes muy bien como esta la situación, ya te lo he dicho….Bulma me preocupa mucho, esta prácticamente sola con el bebé…Él se fue- aquello le llamo la atención al joven

-¿El padre?- pregunto con frialdad. El doctor Brief le miro con severidad

-Te haces viejo ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras? Te dije que ese sujeto se fue a entrenar al espacio, dejo a Bulma y a su bebé…deja de mirarme así, va a volver…Philip ¿Te sientes bien? – No, en lo absoluto, ignoraba que su padre les hubiera abandonado aun antes de nacer por ir a entrenar al espacio, no había sucedido lo mismo con Bra, Vegeta había estado pendiente de Bulma y su embarazo; pero cuando el iba a nacer les abandono por ir a entrenar…y al espacio, lejos de ellos, lejos de él ¿acaso tenía algo malo¿Su padre le odio en ese momento¿Por qué su ausencia?...

Abrió los ojos, apoyándose en sus codos se incorporo del húmedo pasto, los brillantes rayos de la luna llena iluminaban el claro donde estaba tendido, todo el paisaje había adquirido un tenue tono azul, era peligroso estar ahí; se exponía a ser devorado por los simios y aun estaba…débil…no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, la nave que venía piloteando junto con Goten no estaba y ni siquiera la veía a lo lejos... ¿y donde estaba Goten?

-Aww- se llevo una mano a la nuca, le dolía bastante. Miro su reloj, eran las 19 horas, 46 minutos, 12 segundos- yo volé- dijo confundido tratando de regresar recuerdos que sabía que tenía pero por alguna razón se habían guardado en lo más recóndito de su mente-…yo volé- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar- yo volé siguiendo a Goten…

-Goten—pero él no hizo caso emprendió una frenética carrera, inclusive…estaba volando-Goten- le grito Trunks desesperado; pero ya no le oía, solo continuaba volando a toda velocidad.

Y, de repente, Trunks sintió el enorme Ki de Goten; pero no solo eso, había otro más, uno aun mas grande, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, estaba estático en el templo de Kami- Sama, al parecer esperándolo…¡Podía sentir el ki¿Sus poderes habían vuelto? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, se concentró y se elevo por los aires, no podía creerlo estaba volando, no perdió más tiempo, tan rápido como pudo voló hasta alcanzar el ki de su amigo, que era frenético y al parecer no podía ni quería controlarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le grito al mismo tiempo que le alcanzaba- Detente- pero Goten no escuchaba, volaba sin detenerse, sin importarle que sus fuerzas se le acabaran en cualquier momento, solo pensaba en llegar a ese ki -¡Goten!- al fin lo había alcanzado, se pararon en seco en los aires, Trunks lo detenía con todas sus fuerzas de sus hombros, pero Goten trataba de zafarse a como diera lugar, ya no razonaba, era como hablarle a un animal, a la furia encarnada- ¡Detente, escúchame!- y le vio directo a los ojos; pero sus ojos ya no tenían expresión alguna, como si fueran los ojos de un muerto y no le miraban a él miraban en dirección al templo, trataba de librarse de Trunks, finalmente le tomó de los brazos y con fuerza los aparto de él y continuo desesperadamente. Trunks reanudo su vuelo para alcanzarle, le abrazo por la espalda; pero Goten no pensaba detenerse, no pensaba en lo absoluto, tan solo trataba de zafarse mientras su amigo le asía con fuerza

-¿Qué haces idiota?- le gritaba Trunks desesperado- ¡Detente!- pero no lo escuchaba, Goten le dio un codazo en el estomago, adolorido, Trunks lo soltó de inmediato, Goten continuo volando sin que le importara el estado de su amigo-¡IDIOTA!- le grito molesto, sin importarle el dolor le persiguió determinado a detenerlo. El ki del templo se incrementaba y disminuía de cuando en cuando, Son solo quería llegar ahí, era probable que fuera lo único que su mente albergara y que inclusive no supiera porque quería llegar hasta ahí, solo era ese odio que crecía a cada segundo conforme se acercaba, ese instinto que le instaba a pelear hasta la muerte ya fuera la suya o la de su contrincante; pero alguien tenía que morir en esa pelea.

Su delirante carrera hacia el templo se vio interrumpida por un golpe en el rostro que lo mando hasta el suelo, era Trunks, furioso también, bajo a unos metros de la nube de polvo que Goten había levantado con su estrepitosa caída

-Así lo quisiste- le dijo cuando le vio levantarse, su chamarra estaba rasgada y el llenó de tierra y sangre, llenó de odio e ira.

Sus inexpresivos ojos negros se clavaron en él, buscaba venganza, si Trunks no le dejaba ir hasta ahí, habría que quitarlo del camino, poco importaba si había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Frente a frente con un animal, así lo consideraba ahora, incluso los animales razonaban más

-¿Te vas a calmar?- y Goten se transformo de inmediato en súper saiyajin – ya veo que no- y le arrojo un kame ha me ha que Trunks desvió con una mano -¡Cálmate!- le ordeno con severidad- vete calmándote- pero él hizo lo contrario, voló los pocos metros que lo separaban de Trunks y comenzó a atacarlo, solo podía esquivar los golpes, Sin pensarlo dos veces se convirtió en súper saiyajin.

Su pelea parecía no tener fin, ambos estaban cansados pero seguían golpeándose y defendiéndose a su vez de los golpes del adversario, no había tiempo para técnicas, solo usaban los puños y las piernas. Aquel campo abierto presenciaba la ardua batalla de los únicos sobrevivientes de la tierra, una batalla que no parecía tener final, incluso Trunks comenzaba a dejar de pensar, solo sentía, únicamente se dejaba llevar por esa rabia que se incrementaba con cada golpe, con cada vez que sentía el ki proveniente del templo, con cada vez que recordaba el momento que había despertado a un mundo distinto al suyo, que era más una pesadilla que la realidad.

Goten pateo a Trunks en el pecho, le derribo en el acto, aprovecho ese instante para salir volando; se incorporo, no tenía necesidad de volar, con sus manos formo una esfera de energía y la lanzo contra Son precipitándolo al suelo en una fuerte caída, voló hasta el lugar donde su amigo había aterrizado forzosamente.

-Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme- no interesaba el dolor que le producía el que las gotas de sudor colándose en sus heridas, ni el que sintiera que echaría los pulmones por la boca por las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba, para Trunks el cansancio estaba en segundo plano, tenía que detenerlo, ese era su único objetivo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le impulsaba a seguir.

Son se abalanzo en su contra, Trunks no se explicaba de donde sacaba tanta energía, siempre le había derrotado ¿era ese estado de ira total que le daba todo ese poder? …un golpe en el estomago, una patada que le hizo caer al suelo y en aquel momento perdió el conocimiento.

¿Qué había sido de Goten? Se concentro para sentir el monstruoso ki del templo; pero ya no estaba ahí, se había desvanecido, tampoco sentía el ki de Goten ¿Qué habría pasado? Sus ojos de adaptaron rápidamente a la tenue luz y comenzó a buscar a su amigo por los alrededores, mas no le vio por ninguna parte.

Tomo asiento sobre una roca, comenzaba a contemplar la idea de que se hubiera quedado solo…solo, en un mundo vació, sin ningún otro ser humano, más que fantasmas en pena y simios que lucían en estado de descomposición, pensar en esa idea le hacia sentir que se ahogaba, no… ¡No podía ser cierto!…Goten tenía que estar vivo en alguna parte, era cuestión de buscarlo.

Eran las 18 horas, 57 minutos, 12 segundos cuando emprendió el vuelo en dirección hacia el templo de Kami- Sama, el sol comenzaba a despuntar, su luz le ayudaba a visualizar mejor el amplio campo que iba recorriendo. Vio dinosaurios comiendo de las hojas de altos árboles, vio inmensas aves volando a la par con él, se dio cuenta de que casi todo estaba restituido a excepción de los seres humanos. No podía sentir ningún ki de ellos, únicamente esas pequeñas y débiles presencias que con mucho trabajo podían sentirse, las presencias de los animales.

Mientras tanto pensó en el sueño que había tenido con su abuelo, era más bien un recuerdo que desde hacia tiempo había olvidado, cuando en plena crisis de su enfermedad le revelo algo que nunca hubiera querido que su nieto supiese, el hecho de que su padre le había abandonado antes de nacer. Ese recuerdo trajo otros, el recuerdo de que dos semanas después reuniera las fuerzas para encarar a su padre y reclamarle su abandono ¿Qué había respondido él? Que no tenía porque darle explicaciones, que era parte del pasado y que debía olvidarlo, se salio de la cámara gravedad donde ambos entrenaban a pesar de que él le llamaba, furioso, recriminándole su abandono y el trato distinto que Bra recibía; pero su padre nunca se dio la media vuelta para darle la explicación que quería escuchar, si es que en realidad había alguna que lo dejara plenamente satisfecho.

Ya había volado por cuatro horas, decidió tomar un descanso, el templo de Kami-Sama estaba a un kilómetro de ahí. Era probable que Goten estuviera allá; pero también era probable que la pelea y el cansancio le hubieran hecho desmayarse en el camino.

Aterrizó en el bosque, y por casualidad vio una mano que sobresalía del verde follaje.

-¡No!- Y tuvo de nuevo esa pavorosa sensación de soledad y vacío porque sabía muy bien que esta vez quien estaría oculto detrás de los arbustos era su amigo. Las lágrimas brotaron sin que siquiera se percatase, las limpio con una mano tratando a toda costa de tranquilizarse, de armarse de valor para lo que estaba a punto de ver

-Goten- dijo con la voz quebrada al verlo tirado boca arriba, con señales de una batalla más cruenta que la que habían entablado horas antes, solo quedaban jirones de su chamarra, su playera había sido destruida dejando ver una amplia mancha morada en su pecho, evidencia de un terrible golpe, seguramente fue el que le causo su muerte.

Se sentó a su lado, asimilando que en realidad se había ido, que aquel amigo a quien conocía desde toda la vida, con quien compartía todos sus secretos, quien había sido su cómplice en sus travesuras, con quien había contado para bien o para mal, estaba muerto y no le podría revivir.

Lo contemplo cerca de una hora, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules

-Perdóname- le dijo al cadáver entre sollozos- por un segundo pensé que yo debería ser el muerto, que tú deberías de estar vivo…que tú deberías quedarte en este mundo y que yo debería estar en los brazos de la muerte descansando en paz al lado de mi familia…y tú te debiste de quedar a sufrir, solo fue un segundo…perdóname, soy un egoísta; pero…es que estoy tan cansado, ya no puedo más, ya no veo razones para seguir, incluso tú te has ido…he perdido la esperanza. Quisiera quedarme contigo a esperar mi muerte; pero hay algo que me obliga a seguir y no se que sea…tengo que seguir…no se si donde estas puedas escucharme…y si lo hiciste espero puedas perdonarme.

El tiempo se movía en cámara lenta, tan solo quería volver , volver a su vida de antes, ver a la gente en las calles y escuchar su bullicio incesante, ver a su familia; pero más que cualquier otra cosa, él quería volver a esa fracción de segundo que le había cambiado la vida, el momento aquel en que su padre le golpeo en la cabeza, talvez antes para no beber las cantidades industriales de alcohol que había ingerido, o no, más aun, retroceder a aquel día en que se enteró que su padre le había abandonado cuando ni siquiera había nacido, quizás fue esa fracción de segundo que lo cambio todo en realidad.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, oyó los gruñidos de aves, al alzar la vista se percató de que arriba estaban varias aves de rapiña esperando a que abandonara el cuerpo de su amigo para alimentarse con tranquilidad. Miro su reloj 10 horas, 01 minutos, 44 segundos ¿tan poco tiempo había estado ahí? a él le habían parecido días, inclusive meses, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido. Las aves fueron las que le hicieron volver a la realidad, se levanto a verlas, eran 3 volando en círculos sobre el muerto

-Tú ya no estas aquí- le dijo Trunks con pesar- te has ido, te has ido para siempre…no…yo puedo traerlos a todos…tengo que ver a Él, tengo que enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, talvez así las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y si no…-y si no moriría en el intento, solo podía perder la vida y la vida ya no le importaba mucho.

Eran las 3 horas, 02 minutos, 25 segundos cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo. Había dejado a Son dentro de una nave que había sacado de una capsula, pensó en meterlo en una; pero recordó que alguna vez Goten le comentó que tenía miedo de ser atrapado en una capsula, él, que odiaba tanto los espacios cerrados. Quizás todo volvería a normalidad y quería evitarle despertar en un lugar tan pequeño y causarle un severo trauma psicológico.

-Te veré entonces- le dijo mientras cerraba la nave, se quito las lágrimas, no había tiempo para debilidades, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a Él, esa era su única meta. No uso la linterna, le bastaba la luz de la luna llena.

No temía por los simios, no sentía ninguna amenaza de peligro, no le interesaba tampoco desde que tenía de regreso su fuerza, podía convertirse en súper saiyajin, los simios, ni ninguna otra amenaza, le preocupaban solo le importaba Él.

Caminaba lentamente como si sus pies fueran de plomo, seguía porque debía de seguir, aunque su esperanza estaba a punto de extinguirse; pero aun le quedaba lo suficiente como para estar caminando hacia el templo, de cualquier manera ya no tenía nada que perder.

Se detenía a ratos, recordaba la última vez que vio a su padre, cuando se sentía hirviendo en rabia… de saber que sería la última vez, hubiera sido diferente

-¡No!... ¡No es inútil!- se decía casi a gritos cuando su razón le pedía que se detuviera, que no valdría la pena, que seguramente moriría en manos de Él y sus esfuerzos no servirían para nada – Prefiero morir antes de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…no soy un cobarde, tengo que seguir…tengo que matarte- dejo de hablar para si mismo, comenzaba a hablarle a Él porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo estaba escuchando, que lo venia viendo desde el momento en el que despertó, siempre había estado ahí y que todo lo que hasta ese momento había pasado era su por su voluntad-¿Quién eres?- pregunto como si le tuviera enfrente, a pesar de que no había nadie, solamente los animales que expectantemente le miraban pasar -¿Quién eres?- gritó y todos los animales corrieron asustados. Ya podía ver a lo lejos la torre de Karin y las tiendas que pertenecieran al pequeño poblado indio encargado de vigilar la torre, a cada paso se acercaba más y mientras lo hacia escuchó un torpe marchar, se percató entonces de que en ambos lados del camino que veía siguiendo habían simios cuya sangre flotaba, de ojos rojos y sus carnes en estado de descomposición, situados a su lado como si le resguardaran el paso, no les veía la menor intención de atacarlo, al fin llego al pequeño poblado, se detuvo a mirar su reloj

-Falta un minuto…para el cero-se dijo y al alzar la vista estaba de pie, justo frente a él, Jerryl Lynn

-Es tiempo de que sepas- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Trunks estaba boquiabierto, comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo…ansiedad, rabia, frustración…todo eso le inspiraba esta mujer- ahora te quedan exactamente 50 segundos para llegar al templo- los relámpagos bajaban a la tierra, uno de ellos había incendiado un árbol a lo lejos, su sonido estridente retumbaba por todo el planeta, y después de ese siguió otro y luego otro y muchos más, el cielo se hizo rojo del color de la sangre, gruesos nubarrones rojos que parecían bajar a tierra

-¿Quién eres tú?- 40 segundos, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33

-Yo…soy Él- 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24- Y te veré en el templo- el saiyajin cerro los ojos y apretó los puños… había estado junto de ellos todo el tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta, Jerryl Lynn o Él se había desvanecido. Miro el reloj plateado…00 horas, 00 minutos, 19 segundos…emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el templo de Kami- Sama- quedaban 9 segundos cuando estaba a punto de llegar, 8, 7, 6, 5 , 4, al fin tocaba el suelo del templo, miro el reloj de plata…00 horas, 00 minutos, 01 segundos.


	10. el octavo día

00 horas, 00 minutos, 00 segundos

10. **El octavo día**

Él, se encontraba al la orilla del templo, miraba hacia abajo contemplado lo que restaba de la tierra, un planeta vació de humanos, excepto por aquel hibrido que, conteniendo su rabia, se encontraba detrás suyo.

Trunks le miro fijamente, calculó que se ese sujeto media cerca de 3 metros, su cabello era negro azabache y alborotado, le llegaba unos pocos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Era grande, tal como Goten le describiera, aun de espaldas era evidente que poseía una fuerte musculatura, lo veía en lo ancho de sus brazos y en su espalda llena de rasguños, como si hubiera sido arañado repetidamente, más le llamo la atención las gotas de sangre que flotaban a su alrededor y llegaban hasta el cielo.

Él, permanecía inmóvil, como si fuese parte de la arquitectura del templo, el saiyajin esperaba un movimiento en falso de aquel hombre, unas palabras, que se diera vuelta y lo atacara; pero para su desesperación nada de eso pasaba. Él, tan solo miraba su obra, su venganza planeada desde hacia tantos siglos y que finalmente se vería consumada al acabar con el último descendiente saiyajin.

-Eres Él- le dijo Trunks con voz recia, sin ocultar su ira

-¿Él?- la voz era grave, quebrada, evidenciaba un gran sufrimiento arrastrado desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Para colmar aun más la paciencia del saiyajin, Él no se daba la vuelta, no podía ver más que esa ancha y ensangrentada espalda.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?- le pregunto a gritos

-El príncipe- le dijo sin voltear a verlo- él ya no existe, ni en el mundo físico, ni el otro mundo. Yo lo elimine, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, a él y al otro también, tenía pleno derecho sobre ambos- un rayo serpenteo por el cielo iluminando a ese sujeto, un hombre lleno de heridas y con la ropa desgarrada, un hombre al que quería matar de una vez; pero sus múltiples dudas detenían la desmesurada ira que surgía con solo verlo y peor aun al escucharlo

-¿De que hablas¿Por qué tendrías tu derecho sobre él?... ¿Que le hiciste a mi padre?...

-…No serviría que lo sepas, de cualquier manera acabare con tu vida- nada faltaba para que se abalanzara contra aquella figura que se negaba a darle la cara, bien era un cobarde o tan solo pensaba que no merecía dirigirle la mirada.

A Trunks solo le interesaba como vengar la muerte de sus amigos, de su familia y de su padre…este se atrevía a dirigirse a él como "el príncipe" en tono de burla, como si no fuera más que un pobre diablo pretendiendo ser un príncipe; pero bien sabía que no era así, su padre era el autentico príncipe de los saiyajins y tenía que respetarlo. Llego a la mitad del camino que lo separaba de Él, con la adrenalina recorriéndole, conteniendo sus impulsos…

-¿y que?- le dijo arrogantemente- ¿acaso tú vas a hacer que yo comparta su destino?

-No…es imposible que tú compartas su destino, no tengo pleno derecho sobre ti

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto contrariado

-¿Por qué habría yo de responderte?...no eres nada para mí, no tengo obligación alguna contigo…pero lo haré, porque has llegado hasta aquí, no pensé que lo lograras, aun siendo hijo del "príncipe"- e hizo una énfasis irónico en aquella ultima palabra, lo que enfureció aun más al joven- tanto a ti como a Goten les deje una pista de quien soy, a él le deje ese tatuaje antes de que Nathaniel se quisiera matar y a ti ese reloj plateado, que te mostraba el proceso de la creación de un mundo mientras iba hacia atrás…pues bien soy el Primer Principio- ¿Qué había dicho? No…recordaba bien al "Primer Principio" y era un sujeto mucho más pequeño…pero; este también se había transformado en Jerryl Lynn… ¿Desde ese entonces les engañaba¿Fue él quien los indujo a que le buscaran? No tenía sentido o talvez sí, quizás quería divertirse a sus expensas en un juego macabro en que los obligo a participar

-¿Qué pretendías engañándonos desde la iglesia? Me imagino que te habrás entretenido mientras nos mandabas a buscarte ¿No?

-Tú viste otro Primer Principio…somos cientos. Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, únicamente represento un obstáculo del que, con mucho trabajo, pude deshacerme; pero lo hice que es lo que cuenta- todo él se conmovía con la cólera que le inundaba con solo escuchar su poderosa voz, una voz profunda y clara, que no parecía provenir de la figura que tenía enfrente; pero ya no solo tenía a la ira consumiéndolo, también estaba la confusión por las preguntas que iban aumentando conforme Él hablaba- Tu padre se apareció ante mí, antes de que los últimos miles de humanos desaparecieran y me pregunto lo mismo que tú…¿Quién era yo? Le respondí y se negó a creerme; pero no me interesó, él no se tenía la culpa, nunca supo de mí y de sus antepasados, por eso pensé en matarle ahí, sin mayor problema, dejar que su alma fuera al mundo espiritual y pagara sus culpas…y entonces- su ki se incremento súbitamente, los mosaicos que estaban a su alrededor se levantaron hasta la altura de su cabeza, mezclándose con la sangre que a ratos parecía negra- él se convirtió en "súper saiyajin"- una inesperada llamarada surgió de alrededor de su cuerpo convirtiendo los mosaicos en cenizas- él se busco su castigo, lo desaparecí tal como al otro, al que me recordaba al primero…ese me hizo la misma pregunta y después me pidió que me fuera de la tierra, se parecía tanto al primero- dijo con melancolía- por eso le elimine de inmediato, los dos dejaron de existir, Vegeta y Gokú- Trunks se negaba a creerlo ¿Qué tan poderoso tenía que ser un solo hombre para eliminar a los que probablemente eran los guerreros más fuertes del universo? Tenía que estar mintiendo, no podía ser otra cosa

-¡Me estas engañando!... ¿Que demonios eres¿Qué te hicieron los saiyajins para que los odies tanto?

-Ellos me lo quitaron todo, ellos se creyeron superiores a mí y por eso deben desaparecer de la faz del universo…

-¿Que eres?- le pareció escuchar una risa ahogada, el último saiyajin avanzo con cautela-¿Quién eres? Si es verdad que te fue tan fácil eliminar a mi padre y a Gokú ¿Por qué no lo hiciste así con nosotros?- Cual era el objeto de martirizarlos en ese mundo

-Porque no podía, no pienses que me gusta perder mi tiempo, te lo he dicho ya, no tengo pleno derecho sobre ti, comparto una parte…aquel que tiene poder mayor al mió sobre ti es aquel que viste en esa iglesia- se llevo las mano a la cara, no entendía, no entendía nada, las palabras se le enredaban y a cada segundo se le hacia más complicado contenerse- además, con lo que Nathaniel hizo me dejo demasiado débil…

-¿Qué derechos tienes tú sobre mi?

-Por ser hijo de un saiyajin; pero también eres hijo de una terrícola y además naciste aquí en la tierra, eso me impide desaparecerte como yo hubiera querido… ¿aun no entiendes quien soy? Soy el Primer Principio, la vida, quien le dio el primer impulso, quien concreto su obra en 6 días y descanso uno; y en mi caso se vengo al octavo…Hace una semana, Trunks, yo comencé la creación de un planeta, muy similar al tuyo; pero su gravedad estaba aumentada, así me aseguraba que los seres que vivirían ahí fueran fuertes y ágiles, tenía tan buenas intenciones; pero el camino al infierno esta labrado de buenas intenciones

-un planeta- dijo con un halo de contradicción- se crea en millones de años, y aun más para que aparezca vida en él

-Para mí, un día equivale a millones de años, un ser como lo eres tú nace, vive y muere en décimas de segundo en la forma en que yo veo el tiempo…para mi hace un par de horas me entere de lo que sucedía con mi proyecto…con mi planeta y la vida que deje ahí…con los saiyajins

-¿Qué?- era imposible lo que acaba de cruzarle por la mente- Estas diciendo que…

-Yo siempre quise ser parte de la creación de un mundo; pero me dieron más, talvez más de lo que yo podía manejar, me dieron la oportunidad de crear un mundo cuyos seres fueran semejantes a mi…así como se ha hecho tantas veces durante la historia del universo. Me dieron el espacio y me dieron, 6 días y uno de descanso…y al amanecer del octavo lo destruí todo

-¿Qué estas…tratando de decir?- le interrumpió incrédulo, aquel ser movió ligeramente la cabeza para verlo, su rostro traía moretones, rasguños y una herida profunda en la frente que emanaba sangre sin cesar, el ojo izquierdo, el que Trunks alcanzaba a ver debido a su posición, era amarillo y le miraba fijamente con odio, como si ese joven de 18 años fuera su enemigo desde hacia incontable siglos.

-Yo soy el primer principio de los saiyajin, también fui su final…Yo los cree a mi imagen y semejanza- Trunks estaba boquiabierto, no podía creerlo- ellos me hicieron esto, osaron enfrentarse a mí y perdieron…

-…Tú eres…tú eres su Dios- afirmó casi sin aliento, porque a pesar de que no lo creyera cierto, algo dentro suyo le gritaba que todo era verdad y debía hacerle frente- el Dios de los saiyajins

-Yo lo fui, soy su perseguidor, destruyó a esa plaga que creé…todos deben de desaparecer de la faz de este universo

-¿Por qué?- estaba furioso ¿Cómo era posible que aquel que los creó quisiera eliminarlos a como diera lugar?- ¿Qué hicieron los saiyajins para merecer este odio al que tanto te aferras?

-Me lo quitaron todo ¿Te parece poco?- pregunto con desden al mismo tiempo que regresaba su fría mirada hacia la tierra- y los terrícolas también han pagado las consecuencias de mi error; pero así se lo buscaron. Tarde o temprano su raza iba a ser eliminada o dominada; pero ellos estaban aquí para evitarlo, siendo que no tenían que estar, los saiyajins debieron de ser exterminados desde la vez que acabe con el planeta

-¿El planeta Vegeta?-Escucho una estrepitosa risa que le encolerizaba aun más, una risa burlona que le taladraba hasta el cerebro

-Ese es tan solo un planeta del cual ellos se apoderaron, yo hablo del planeta original…del cual un puñado huyo en una nave vagando en busca de un nuevo hogar , creyendo que yo moriría en la batalla; pero soy demasiado fuerte y cuando me harte de ellos simplemente los desaparecí. Estas heridas, esta sangre que tú ves a mi alrededor, no es más que el recuerdo de mi condescendencia; yo no quería eliminarlos, guardaba la esperanza de que rectificaran y volvieran al principio; pero no lo hicieron, me atacaban y me ofendían…con sus acciones buscaban que los desapareciera para siempre y fue lo que precisamente hice, atraje un meteorito e hice que les destruyera, ardiendo, consumiéndose en fuego y clamando misericordia que yo nunca les di, luego desaparecí sus almas para que todo rastro de ellos se esfumara para siempre; como si nunca hubieran existido y pude hacerlo porque era su creador, con pleno derecho sobre ellos.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Él volteo lentamente, Trunks pudo apreciar con nitidez a aquel gigante…era un hombre corpulento, su musculatura estaba marcada, su vestimenta solo era un pantalón de tela que alguna vez fue blanco, ahora lucia grisáceo y ensangrentado, con varias rasgaduras en las piernas, sus botas negras, tenían bordes de un opaco oro solidó, también manchado de sangre. Su pecho tenía varias heridas abiertas, una de ellas dejaba ver una de sus costillas, tan penetrante era ¿Quién había sido el adversario que las hizo? Era la pregunta que circulaba en la mente de Trunks mientras observaba con todo detalle su rostro herido, uno de sus amarillos ojos estaba bañado en sangre y su oreja derecha brotaba aquel rojo liquido que solo avanzaba un par de centímetros para formar burbujas que comenzaban a flotar.

-Hay una regla que se nos da a los maestros creadores…el ser que se crea puede ser a tu imagen y semejanza; pero no puede ser igual a ti, de ser así crearías dioses y eso es intolerable, por ejemplo aquí en la tierra, su Primer Principio es inmortal; pero ustedes no lo son del todo, a su Primer Principio no hay poder que pueda en su contra más que para debilitarlo; Él no puede morir. Mi caso es otro, yo puedo convertirme en un ser sumamente poderoso, nadie es capaz de derrotarme a menos que sea uno con una transformación tan poderosa como la mía

-¿Quieres decir…que lo que hicieron fue…

-Si, Trunks- ¿Acaso leía sus pensamientos?-…hace más de mil años, uno de ellos, logro transformarse en lo que tú conoces como súper saiyajin, la transformación que solo yo puedo usar, la sola existencia de ese sujeto era una blasfemia, tenía mi condición, en ese planeta había un ser similar a un Dios, era igual a mi, con menos tiempo de vida…porque yo de cualquier manera soy mortal…yo no soy eterno como tu Primer Principio; pero desde tu perspectiva de tiempo es como si fuera inmortal. Aquellos con más jerarquía que la mía mandaron a buscarme y me dieron a conocer lo que pasaba, me pidieron una solución final, no podía haber seres similares a Dioses- y elevo su mirada- yo mande mensajeros, a través de ellos le pedía al primer y al único saiyajin de ese planeta que dejara de hacer esa transformación; pero se volvió orgulloso, no me reconocía como su Creador y su decisión fue declararme la guerra antes de dejar de hacerlo- Trunks sentía que Él hablaba con alguien más, alguien que estaba escondido detrás de las gruesas nubes rojas- pronto comenzó a retarme, y me vi forzado a hacerle frente, quise ser compasivo, decirle que le perdonaba la ofensa que nos había hecho si tan solo dejara de hacerlo; pero él se transformo sin importarle que yo estuviera ahí, me insultaba sin remordimientos, él y un ejercito me declaro la guerra de aquellos que aspiraban a ser como él; pero no quise herirlos, confiaba que se arrepentirían y todo fuera como la ultima vez que los vi; pero eso estaba lejos de pasar…y el único súper saiyajin de ese entonces continuaba blasfemando al hacer esa transformación, me despreciaba sin miramientos, fue él quien me hizo estas heridas; pero todo tiene un limite y me harte de mi necia y nefasta creación, los elimine...y luego- su ki aumento repentinamente, emanaba fuego, Trunks tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás por las voraces llamas que surgían del ki-Ellos- dijo con profundo respeto- me llamaron a su presencia, me dijeron que no era más un maestro Creador, que nunca debí eliminar a mi creación de esa manera tan catastrófica, un maestro Creador no puede deshacerse de lo que ha creado, ya no permitirían que fuera un maestro creador nunca más y luego dijeron que una mínima parte de mi creación se había salvado, que habían huido en una nave espacial y buscaban un nuevo planeta.

Ya no soy un Maestro Creador, ni nunca más lo seré, así que los perseguí sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar mis heridas, ni mi extrema debilidad, ni las repercusiones, yo les he perseguido desde entonces…fui yo quien le hablo a Freezer sobre la leyenda del súper saiyajin y le hice ver lo poderosos que podían llegar a ser y el peligro que eventualmente representaría para él, yo le inste a acabar con el planeta Vegeta y estuve ahí, en la nave de Freezer viendo como los destruía por mi, que mas hubiera querido que hacerlo yo; pero mi debilidad me lo impedía, solo tenía el poder suficiente para transformarme en un esbirro de aquel tirano y persuadirlo de que los eliminara; pensé que todo se había acabado, que por fin los saiyajins solo serian un recuerdo; pero no conté con que Freezer había dejado con vida a su "Príncipe" y a su guardián, ni que sobrevivieron otros más, sobretodo a aquel a quien más me interesaba eliminar, a ese que llamas Gokú

-¿Qué tenía Gokú?

-no fue casualidad el que yo me encontrara con Freezer en ese momento; el día de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta se cumplían mil años de la aparición del primer súper saiyajin…y sabía que cada mil años aparecía uno y ese que aparecería no era otro que Kakarotto…Gokú, no podía permitir que pasara de nuevo; pero era tarde…solo seguí su pequeño ki hasta la tierra; pero estaba demasiado débil para desaparecerlo con solo pensarlo, tendría que matarlo yo mismo, a él con mayor prioridad que a cualquier otro. Me traslade a la tierra y pedí ayuda al Primer Principio que rige sobre este mundo; pero se negó a ayudarme

-Bien sabes que hay muchas formas de entrar a la tierra e intervenir- le dije- aun si Tú no me ayudas, yo acabare con su vida, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, buscare el portal adecuado para mi, él que me permita recuperarme- pero él no quiso ayudarme, dijo que estaba proscrito y aunque no fuera así nunca me ayudaría, yo era un asesino condenado a portar estas heridas como señal de mis actos

-Buscare un portal entonces…y cuando lo haga ni Tú, ni nada ni nadie me detendrán, no me importa que seas inmortal- y Él me dejo ir, pensando que yo cambiaria de opinión, cometió el mismo error que yo…pensó que "rectificaría" pero yo le enseñe que no debe de confiarse, que no debe de esperar nada bueno de los demás, que cualquiera puede hacerle daño. Tan pronto mi paso a este mundo se completo y comencé a acabar con los humanos Él me busco y de no ser porque es verdaderamente inmortal, le hubiera matado…

-Tú le dejaste en ese estado- dijo Trunks recordando a aquella figura nerviosa y colérica

-He acabado con casi toda mi creación- continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado- cuando mi paso a este mundo se completo supe que el "príncipe" estaba aquí y no solo eso, que tanto él como el otro tenían descendencia y lo peor era que casi todos podían convertirse en súper saiyajins, por eso acabe con ellos tan rápido como pude, no podía soportar que tal blasfemia siguiera existiendo, esa transformación es mía exclusivamente…

-¿Y por qué no acabaste conmigo? – le pregunto furioso- ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? Yo era presa fácil, estaba inconciente era tan solo cuestión de dejarme sin respirar

-Porque no sentí tu presencia, hasta el día que despertaste no sabía que existías…días después de matar al príncipe fui a tu hogar guiado por una pequeña presencia que era evidente que pertenecía a un saiyajin- Trunks se impresionó al escuchar esas palabras, ese pequeño ki no podía ser más que de Bra- recuerdo bien que cuando llegue, esa mujer, supongo que es tu madre, escribía algo y levanto la mirada- "En el templo de Kami-Sa…"- esa niñita estaba a su lado mirándola escribir…trató de protegerla- todo él temblaba de rabia y frustración por lo que ese miserable le había hecho a su familia- pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, a ambas las reduje a cenizas- y tras esas palabras, el ultimo saiyajin, dejo de pensar, solo quería verlo muerto, vengar a su familia de lo que este les había hecho, cobrar su sangre con su sangre. Únicamente pensaba en destruirlo, golpearlo con todas su fuerzas, asesinarlo, no le interesaba como, solo quería hacerlo- supe de ti el día que despertarte, dos días después de que Nathaniel intentara suicidarse; y aunque eso me debilito, logre sentir tu ki…sabía que su Primer Principio les buscaría para tratar de detenerme; Nathaniel de alguna manera se había escapado de mi influencia más no paso mucho tiempo para que lo volviera a tener. Era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con nosotros, así que decidí convertirme en Jerryl Lynn, ustedes buscaban a Él, no a ella, buscaban a un objeto, un portal, no a un hombre, por eso fue tan fácil engañarlos, aunque Goten intuyo desde siempre quien era yo- Tanta era la rabia del joven que se convirtió en súper saiyajin sin que ni siquiera se percatara de ello, se abalanzo en contra de su adversario a quien tan solo le basto incrementar su ki para estrellarlo contra una de las columnas del templo y hacerle perder su transformación

-Nada me puedes hacer en ese estado…furioso no puedes pensar con claridad, todas las ideas se te nublan; pero para tu desgracia al estar a mi lado es lo único que puedes sentir; porque en parte eres saiyajin, eres una extensión mía…sientes lo que yo he sentido a lo largo de este tiempo…para ti son siglos; para mi sigue siendo el octavo día.

-¿Por qué?- le grito mientras se levantaba con dificultad de los escombros de su impacto- La humanidad no tenía la culpa de esto

-La humanidad… los albergaron y ayudaron, incluso tuvieron familia aquí…ellos merecían todo lo que paso, de cualquier manera hace mucho que pudieron ser dominados por otra especie o aniquilados…o talvez no- y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa- piensa que hubiera pasado si Gokú se hubiera muerto en Vegeta… si , nunca hubiera llegado aquí nunca se hubieran encontrado con todos sus enemigos… que ahora se que fueron varios, como la patrulla roja que derroto siendo niño…y que le trajo a enemigos como…el Doctor Gero…o Cell, incluso fue él quien atrajo a su hermano y a tu padre…y también por ese poder que manejaban pudieron…despertar a Majin Boo, vaya que es interesante…

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- le pregunto Trunks mientras se trataba de incorporar

-Solo dije la palabra enemigos y los pensaste a todos…pude leerlo…incluso- y su ki cambio repentinamente, se hizo mayor, todo el templo temblaba pareciera que estaba a punto de destruirse por completo- así que Freezer fue quien causo que Gokú se convirtiera en súper saiyajin y a partir de él todos ustedes…de cualquier manera esto se va a terminar contigo…

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Él le miro extrañado esperando a que continuara- Te dijeron que uno de los saiyajins había alcanzado tu transformación ¿No es verdad?

-Si

-¿No lo viste tú?... ¿Donde estabas?... ¿que no se supone tu tenías que vigilar tu creación desde siempre?

-Al séptimo día descanse- contestó con su retumbante voz

-¿Te fuiste verdad?...los abandonaste…- y Él se aproximo a Trunks, colérico ¿Quién era este niño para cuestionarle? – ¡No fue el primer súper saiyajin quien se tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, fuiste tú al dejarlos a su suerte!...y además pensaste que desasiéndote de lo que llamaste "tu fallida creación" se solucionaban tus errores; pero las cosas no son así de simples…debiste aceptar tu culpa al abandonarles, tu eres quien les dio la vida; pero no tenías porque arrebatársela tan solo porque hicieron algo que bien pudiste controlar

-¡No!- grito furioso- ellos tenían que obedecerme lealmente, fue esa la manera en que lo mande antes de irme…ellos tenían que obedecerme y no lo hicieron, ningún saiyajin puede quedar vivo y mucho menos ustedes…

-Es verdad- dijo Trunks mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que ahora era tan extraño- te molesta esto- se había convertido en súper saiyajin, sus ropas resplandecían con el brillo dorado de su ki

-Te matare, tan fácil como acabe con Goten y Gohan…de un solo golpe, tarde o temprano la ira que sientes te consumirá, no podrás hacer nada más que dejarte llevar y en ese momento será muy simple acabar contigo

-No…yo no…olvidas que soy hijo del Príncipe Vegeta…yo voy a destruirte, yo haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes…acabare contigo para siempre, vengare a la humanidad y a los saiyajins

-Olvidas algo, niño estúpido…fui yo quien elimino al príncipe Vegeta, tu no eres nada para mí, solo representas el eslabón final de una larga cadena de errores…que hoy se terminara… - E incremento su ki dispuesto a acabar con la vida del ultimó saiyajin.


	11. La vez que casi morí

**11. La vez que casi morí -Capitulo Final-  
**

Aquí comienza el relato de la vez en la que casi morí, de cuando estaba cegado por la ira y lo único que quería era acabar con aquel que me había quitado todo….

-Olvidas algo, niño estúpido…fui yo quien elimino al príncipe Vegeta, tu no eres nada para mí, solo representas el eslabón final de una larga cadena de errores…que hoy se terminara…

-No…no te será tan fácil- no importaba nada más que eliminarlo, sintió el ki de aquel dios incrementarse desmesuradamente; pero él no se quedaba atrás, elevó su transformación para convertirse en el súper saiyajin nivel 2-¿Te molesta?- le pregunto cínicamente al ver como su rostro se descomponía por la furia, el fuego le envolvió, el templo caía a pedazos, todo lo que estaba cerca suyo resultaba carbonizado

-Morirás y contigo tu raza de monos ignorantes, lo único bueno que tienen es saber pelear- Trunks ya estaba hastiado de escucharlo, cada palabra le hacia arder de odio, alguien iba a morir y no sería él.

Se puso en posición de defensa, Él miraba complacido, todo esfuerzo del saiyajin era en vano. Estiro los brazos e inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre Trunks golpeándolo en el estomago, sus ojos amarillos chispeaban, pronto su venganza seria consumada, los malditos saiyajins serían destruidos.

Trunks le golpeo en la cara, al fin la pelea había comenzado. El terrible Dios lanzaba un golpe tras otro, el saiyajin solo podía defenderse con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza; algo extraño sucedía, cada vez que un golpe de su adversario hacia contacto contra él, el odio se incrementaba más y más, era tanto que comenzaba ocupar sus pensamientos, una rabia irracional sobre la cual no tenía ningún control

-esta sintiendo lo mismo que sentían los otros- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba esferas de energía sin detenerse- ¡lo mismo que he sentido a lo largo de los siglos!- Trunks incremento su ki haciendo volar a su enemigo, desapareció, el saiyajin le busco desesperadamente hasta que, finalmente, apareció tras él golpeándole en la espalda

-Cobarde- murmuro Trunks tratando de levantarse- solo los cobardes golpean por la espalda

-Tal como tu raza- y le pateo en el estomago- ¡Vamos levántate!- Trunks se incorporó, su ira aliviaba su dolor, ya no pensaba, solo quería atacar y era justamente lo que hacia, lanzaba golpes trapazadas que eran fácilmente interceptadas por su contrincante… ¿este el poder del ultimo saiyajin? No era nada, en realidad, el ver su rostro lleno de odio le daba risa. Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientras detenía sus golpes con facilidad

-¿De que te ríes, Idiota!- y le lanzó un final flash que el dios deshizo con tan solo aumentar su ki, las llamas habían consumido la energía del muchacho sin dejar el menor rastro.

Él le miraba fríamente, se había cansado de jugar, si no comenzaba a pelear apropiadamente, Trunks moría en cuestión de segundos; pero…era tan difícil, su ira no lo dejaba pensar en lo absoluto, cada vez que una idea le venia a la mente, la ira la deshacía y se ocupaba de toda su cabeza, cada vez que quería fijarse en un punto débil, el odio le ganaba la partida y le exigía golpear a ese sujeto con toda su fuerza

-Déjate llevar, simio inútil- escucho que le decía- déjate llevar por tu odio, te esta invadiendo, no pelees contra él, es inútil; estando junto a mi no puedes sentir otra cosa, fue lo mismo que paso con Gohan y Goten, tú no serás la excepción- Trunks se negaba a escucharle, no era un maldito animal, aun podía pensar, aun sabía que técnicas usar en esta pelea donde todo dependía.

No perdió tiempo y se abalanzo en su contra, golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara con toda la fuerza puesta en sus puños más Él no se inmutaba incremento su ki formando una esfera de fuego que lo protegía de los ataques del saiyajin pero eso no lo detuvo a pesar de sentir como sus manos y sus brazos ardían continuaba golpeándole

-¡Final Flash!- gritó con toda su furia mientras lanzaba su ataque pudo ver como Él no movía ni un músculo, la esfera de devastadora energía le cubrió por completo…al fin le había hecho daño…

El templo continuaba cayendo a pedazos, solo dos figuras permanecían inmóviles…el último saiyajin en el universo y su más acérrimo enemigo, al que nada parecía vencer. Hacia unos segundos que había usado la técnica que su padre le enseñara sin ningún éxito, Él seguía de pie, con esa tonta sonrisa de triunfo, con su ki aun más fuerte que antes

-No eres rival para mi ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de entender?- el odio se apoderaba cada vez más de él. Golpeaba con toda su fuerza al antiguo dios de los saiyajins, golpes que Él detenía con una sola mano sin que representaran gran dificultad-Siente…no pienses- y tomándole del cuello lo alzo- este es el final de los saiyajins y los humanos, así se paga la manera en que me humillaron, fue su culpa el que me degradaran a nada; pero al fin he cobrado venganza- y le arrojó con toda su fuerza hacia una de las columnas que aun quedaban en pie, en cuanto su maltrecho cuerpo hizo contacto con la columna la deshizo en miles de pedazos.

Sangraba, era probable que tuviera una o dos costillas rotas y estaba a punto del desmayo; pero a pesar de eso se levanto para sorpresa del dios.

-¡Muere de una maldita vez!- y formo una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y se la lanzo mandándolo una vez más al suelo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la ardiente bola en su piel, emitió un grito de franco dolor, apretaba los dientes tratando se soportarlo

-Valiente saiyajin- escucho que le decía con tono irónico- pero no importa cuanto intentes seguir, tu final es el mismo…te vas a morir

-No- dijo en un susurro mientras que, con trabajo, se ponía de nuevo en pie- ¿Por qué habría yo de pagar por tus errores¿Por qué tenia que pagar la humanidad por ellos¡Yo no voy a morir por ti!- y tomo una pose de defensa, incremento su ki, los restos de aquella columna flotaban a su alrededor.

-Tú no lo entiendes, todo lo que hice, todo el proyecto, todo lo arruinaron…trate de darles otra oportunidad y la desperdiciaron, por eso cuando los destruí no me importaron sus suplicas, ni sus lagrimas…no solo fue mi proyecto…yo mismo me vi arruinado; por eso debes desaparecer, debo corregir ese error que cometí hace unos días

-No te será tan fácil- Él incremento su ki, un aura negra le cubrió por completo- nunca podrás acabar con los saiyajins- y a su vez Trunks incremento su ki, pequeños rayos cubrían su cuerpo destruyendo los pequeños escombros que flotaban a su alrededor- él único que se tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, no fue nadie más que tú…solo tú- el dios extendió sus manos y una ráfaga de energía arrastro a Trunks por el suelo destruyéndolo a su paso. La ira, que hasta ese momento era difícil de controlar se hizo incontrolable, no pensaba más, talvez no quería hacerlo, quizá lo mejor era morir peleando como lo hubiera hecho un guerrero saiyajin, pronto descansaría de este horrible mundo al que nunca debió de haber despertado, estaría al lado de su madre y su hermanita, siempre juntos en un mundo eterno, solo debía esperar el golpe final mientras peleaba.

Se incorporó y se lanzó contra Él, aquel se dio cuenta que Trunks, tal como los otros saiyajins terrícolas, se había entregado a la ira, era como un animal salvaje le atacara, sin ninguna técnica, solo golpeaba sin medir su fuerza, el dios le golpeo en el cuello y lo derribo

-Así que no pudiste controlarte- Él miraba complacido como el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba por la ira que no podía contener. Se agacho y le dijo al oído – vamos, levántate, intenta acabar conmigo si es que puedes distinguirme siquiera- Trunks, se levanto de inmediato, sus ojos estaban en blanco, su rostro reflejaba la mas pura cólera, por su sangre corría la adrenalina. Comenzó a golpearle sin descanso sin importar que los huesos de sus manos se rompieran mil pedazos, solo quería matarlo, destruir hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo. Golpeaba y pateaba sin cesar, sin importar nada solo tenía que continuar, hasta matarlo o hasta morir- estas acabado- dictamino Él, lo tomó de las manos y le golpeo en el estomago con su codo, todas sus fuerzas cayeron en ese momento, a penas pudo mantener su transformación.

En esos breves segundos que le tomaba caer al suelo, recupero un poco de la razón, recordó quien era y contra quien peleaba, que había pasado y lo que ahora sucedía…" ¡Trunks no es el momento de usar tu ira!"…podía escuchar la voz de su padre, de aquella ultima vez que lo escucho en la cámara de gravedad…"peleas peor que un niño" Él se acercó lentamente, le miro a los ojos y lo supo en ese momento, el saiyajin había recuperado la razón

-Eres difícil; pero no tardara mucho tiempo para que vuelvas a caer, una vez que ya lo has hecho no es fácil liberarte- "Si quieres golpearme tienes que pensar" eso había dicho su padre; pero en aquel momento, pensar era lo que menos quería, en ese entonces deseaba lo mismo que ahora, destruir a su enemigo…pensar, ahí estaba la clave, era cuestión de concentrarse no dejarse posesionar por ese instinto animal que le exigía acabar con su enemigo sin ni siquiera considerar como.

Trunks se levantó, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, tenía una herida profunda en el costado izquierdo de la cual sangraba profusamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se la había hecho

-Esto se acabo- dijo Él, Trunks solo le miro con indiferencia, inclusive había bajado su transformación de súper saiyajin a fase 1, no le interesaba más provocarlo.

Él se abalanzo en contra del ultimo de sus enemigos, se golpeaban sin tregua, Trunks paso de nuevo a la fase 2, la necesitaba si quería llevar el mismo nivel que su adversario. Sacaba las fuerzas recordando el terror al que se había visto sometido en esos ocho días, la rabia que tenía por verse atrapado en un mundo muerto, sin nadie más que si mismo, le había quitado todo dejándolo vivir en un infierno.

Y cuando sentía que la ira comenzaba a ganarle nuevamente, recordaba a su padre, él era frió y calculador en una batalla, nunca hubiera dejado que la rabia le hiciera perder la razón- Si aun existes, papá- pensaba mientras peleaba con toda su fuerza- ayúdame, ayúdame…Dios, si esto es un sueño, por favor despiértame- y entonces lo vio, vio el punto débil del dios, todo el tiempo había estado frente a él

¿Cómo demonios no lo había visto? Él no defendía su abdomen, era un lugar perfecto para golpearle con toda su fuerza, había una esperanza para destruirlo.

Él lo tomo de la garganta y lo acorralo contra la ultima columna del templo ¿Era esta su oportunidad? "Padre" pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse "Ayúdame, guíame en lo que debo de hacer"

-Estos son tus últimos segundos de vida, la raza saiyajin se ha extinguido ya-y puso una mano en la frente de Trunks- ¿Tienes algo que decir?- pregunto cínicamente, el muchacho asintió levemente

-Big bang Atack

-¿Big Bang?

-¡Big Bang Atack!- gritó con toda su fuerza, adelantó su mano derecha y extendió la palma en el abdomen del dios

-No va a funcionar- pero no le interesaba lo que su enemigo dijera, era la primera vez que sentía tan seguro de algo, la primera vez que se sentía tan poderoso, él sentía que podía eliminarlo. Concentró toda su energía, poco importaba si sobrevivía o no-¿Qué?...No, no puede ser…- y la lanzo atravesando el musculoso abdomen del Dios, aquel lo soltó, Trunks azoto contra el suelo, perdió su transformación de inmediato, únicamente podía ver las botas ensangrentadas de su enemigo, no tenía fuerza para nada más, la sangre que había perdido por la herida de su costado comenzaba a surtir sus estragos -¡Maldito Saiyajin!- con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, alzó la cara y vio el rostro encolerizado del dios –si yo muero, tú morirás conmigo, tu maldita raza desaparecerá de una vez por todas

-No-contesto con lo que le quedaba de voz- no voy a pagar por los errores de un idiota que un día quiso jugar a ser dios, no eres nada, no eres el dios de nadie, no eres absolutamente nada- el golpe le había dañado, justo cuando iba a tomar a Trunks para darle el golpe final, la energía que le había hecho tanto daño comenzaba a desgarrarlo por dentro, emitió un agónico grito, extendió sus brazos, no podía creer que su final fuera de esa forma, la energía azul termino por salir del agujero en su abdomen, por el de su costado y por el de su frente , cubriéndole por completo, un resplandor azul cubrió todo el templo, cerro los ojos, escucho un estruendo, ya no sentía ningún ki, abrió los ojos y Él no estaba

-Estoy solo- no sentía ningún ki, solo el de los animales, no había nada más- tenías razón Goten- y se llevo la mano a la herida de su costado tratando de detener la hemorragia- no sirvió de nada- y la miro llena de sangre, después de todo Él se había salido con la suya, el último saiyajin estaba punto de morir y era mejor así, de sobrevivir ¿a que se quedaba? El mundo solo era habitado por animales y fantasmas, ya estaba cansado de eso, quería morir, ver a su madre, a su hermana y a su padre, porque sintió su presencia al momento de lanzar ese ataque final que le pertenecía a su padre, él estaba ahí, como si fuera quien le impulso a hacer ese ataque, a decir su nombre…él estaba ahí.

El cielo ya no era rojo, podía ver la luna llena y centenares de estrellas, le daba la impresión de que la luna retrocedía, que las estrellas desaparecían, una luz más brillante les cubría, era la tarde, después la mañana y luego oscureció otra vez

-Estoy muriendo- cerro los ojos, decidió entregarse a la muerte, no saber nada más.

Todo era oscuridad como aquel primer día, flotaba, no percibía su propio ser, talvez así se sentía morir.

-No puedo engañarle, así como puede despertar hoy, puede despertar en 10 años o talvez nunca despierte.

Eres igual a Él, siempre he seguido tus pasos, tratando de descifrar tu forma de ser conmigo; pero siempre eres inalcanzable, no te llegó nunca, y cuando pienso que estoy cerca me doy cuenta que nunca me he movido de mi lugar, solo cambie la perspectiva. ¿Por qué es tan difícil llevarme bien contigo¿Por qué es tan difícil ser tu hijo? A veces siento que eres un total desconocido, que he supuesto muchas cosas de ti que no son ciertas, algo que, para bien o para mal, yo mismo he deformado y sin embargo te necesito, eres mi padre; pero ese hecho no nos da todas las respuestas.

Todos los recuerdos me sobrepasan, de cuando te necesitaba; pero estabas demasiado ocupado para mi entrenando en tu cámara de gravedad, estabas para mí sin realmente estarlo, y todo esa rabia me la trague porque pensé que esa era tu forma de ser, que nada podría cambiarte; pero cuando llego Bra eras otro, por eso deje salir mi rabia contra todos, cuando en realidad todo eso era en tu contra ¿Cómo es posible que cuando este muriendo lo único que venga a mi mente sea estos momentos de infelicidad? Esto no fue lo único que tuve en mi vida, yo fui feliz ¿Por qué solo recuerdo lo peor?

Me he dado cuenta que con ella, tratas de enmendar los errores que cometiste conmigo, quizá es impresión mía, quizá no; pero yo soy tu hijo también ¿De que sirve que tú trates de ser un mejor padre con ella si a mi me dejas igual o peor que antes?

Trato de entenderte, de ponerme en tu lugar, por un segundo pensar como un príncipe que todo lo perdió, que se vio obligado a servir a aquel que los destruyo y, que de un momento a otro, vio su vida radicalmente cambiada, solo por el hecho de que yo aparecí…por eso digo que eres como Él, yo te vi reflejado en Él, en algún momento sin que tan siquiera me percatara, por eso lo seguí a pesar de todo, era como seguirte a ti, era lo que toda la vida había hecho.

Padre ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto¿Me oyes acaso¿Aun existes¿He muerto ya?

-Trunks- escucho tu voz, una luz blanca me ciega, todo es borroso, nada tiene sentido-¡Trunks!

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Estas despierto!- y el joven se sentó vio a su padre a los ojos¿Su padre?... ¡Si! era su padre

-¿Él?- contesto desconcertado, no podía creer tenerlo enfrente- ¿Dónde esta Él?

-¿Quién él?- pregunto Vegeta

-Tu dios- la cabeza le dolía terriblemente- tu dios- repitió mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la cara

-Te golpee demasiado fuerte- el golpe, era cierto su padre lo golpeo; pero ¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo¿Cuándo? Esa era la pregunta que necesitaba saber

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-14 de marzo- respondió Vegeta, se reclino en la silla mirando a Trunks a la expectativa, algo incrédulo porque su hijo estuviera hablándole de nuevo- estuviste dormido ocho días- entonces ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

-Me golpeaste cuando estaba entrenando, no pude alcanzar a defenderme, entonces…nunca…fue un sueño

-…No era mi intención que esto sucediera, Trunks, no quería golpearte; pensé que… te había hecho daño y…

-Fue mi culpa, papá- interrumpió el muchacho- debí de estar pendiente de tus movimientos, no confiarme tanto, no debí de beber tanto…me da tanto gusto verte, no sabes cuanto

-…Voy a llamar a tu madre- le interrumpió mirándolo con orgullo- le agradara que estés despierto…ahora vuelvo- y se dirigió hacia la puerta-Trunks- y el muchacho le miro con curiosidad-¿Estas bien?

-Ahora sí

Un sueño todo había sido un estúpido sueño, hizo a un lado la sabana que le cubría, traía un pantalón azul con las iniciales "HWC"

-Hospital West City- y se levanto, se asomo a la ventana, era de mañana, miraba el ir y venir de la gente, su bullicio, su frenético ir y venir que no parecía conducir a algún lado-¡Estoy vivo!- no fue un sueño, era una pesadilla de la cual quería olvidarse.

Repentinamente sintió un dolor agudo y quemante en su costado derecho, le estaban desgarrando por dentro, como pudo recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de su cama

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaba, trataba de contener la respiración lo más posible porque inclusive sentía que algo tan vital lo estaba matando-¡Ah! Demonios- palideció y sudaba profusamente, el dolor comenzó a calmarse a tal grado que podía moverse con cierta libertad sin verse embargado por ese malestar, alzó el brazo derecho para ver mejor su costado, había una herida cicatrizada que recorría todo el costado, nunca le había pasado algo así…únicamente cuando Él lo hirió, esa era la herida que lo había hecho desangrarse

-No, fue un sueño…no puede ser- se decía una y otra vez ¿Qué otra explicación había? Nunca había sufrido heridas de esa índole, no tenía cicatrices.

Necesitaba ver a su padre, talvez el le daría una explicación para esa cicatriz. Salio de su habitación a buscarlo, tenía que verlo, la desesperación le estaba carcomiendo, descalzo camino por los pasillos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un enfermero interponiéndose en su camino

-Busco a mi padre ¿Dónde…

-¡Ven aquí¡Es el joven Racnio, esta teniendo una crisis!

-Ve a tu habitación, te ayudare a buscarlo; pero regresa- ¿Racnio¿Era acaso Nathaniel Racnio? Vio al enfermero correr rápidamente y dar vuelta por un pasillo, Trunks lo siguió

-El caso de su hijo es muy difícil señor Racnio- se detuvo antes de doblar, tenía que asegurarse de que se trataba del mismo Nathaniel Racnio- la bala se alojó en el lóbulo frontal y fuera de matarlo indujo un estado esquizofrénico

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir- interrumpió el hombre con desesperación

-Nathaniel- su corazón dio un vuelco, latía más y más rápido, el aire se hizo helado, era difícil respirar- no será el mismo, despertó hace unos 10 minutos maldiciendo a los "saiyajins" no sabemos que sea eso, se arranco la aguja que había en su brazo por donde pasábamos suero, derribó las maquinas donde se monitorizaba su corazón y cuando lo llamábamos por su nombre nos decía que no es el portal, que es un dios y que debíamos de estar muertos

-¿Esta loco?

-…como le mencione, la bala toco un área sensible del cerebro e indujo este estado esquizofrénico, puede ser transitorio o no, habría que hacer estudios y esperar

-¿y si le saca la bala?

-Lo siento, señor Racnio es inoperable, lo único que podemos hacer es controlar ese estado- Apesadumbrado y confundido, Trunks se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, la cicatriz le había dejado de molestar; pero no entendía donde terminaba el sueño y comenzaba la realidad, comenzaba a dudar que todo fuera un sueño, talvez todo había pasado, lo que había vivido en esos ocho días era cierto, cada segundo fue cierto, en ese caso…Él seguía con vida…

-Puede pasar…esta sedado ahora, no podrá responderle, pero si le escucha

-Nathaniel- …Nathaniel, Nathaniel ya no existe, me quede en su lugar, su cuerpo es el mismo, su alma es otra, su alma soy yo. No se como paso, talvez el Primer Principio tuvo que ver en esto, el quizá hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad, talvez el cuerpo de Nathaniel se negaba a morir y me reclamo a mi como su alma por el solo hecho de que lo ocupe una vez…es posible- hijo ¿me puedes escuchar?- ¿Hijo? Yo no soy tu hijo pobre mortal, yo buscare la manera de salir de esto, siempre he superado los obstáculos, siempre lo he hecho tengo que hacerlo…

¿Pensaste que Trunks se deshizo de mi? No ¿No recuerdas que dije al principio? Fue el relato de la vez en que CASI morí.

Aun sigue siendo el Octavo día…el día de mi venganza, el día que acabe con aquel que me hizo fracasar y con toda su raza.

Aun sigue siendo el octavo día...

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por haber leído este fic y seguirlo a lo largo de estos once capítulos, también gracias por los rewiews :D, fueron bastantes (todavía no me lo creo :P ) y leí con atención todos y cada uno de ellos, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. **

**Atte.: Yanki Girl**


End file.
